El soltero más codiciado
by leni-cherry
Summary: Mimato ¡Cap 1 y 2 reeditado! - Yamato, estrella de rock pop, es protagonista de una nueva serie de t.v. donde pretende relanzar su carrera y encontrar al amor de su vida sin saber que Mimi, amiga que le confesó sus sentimientos y que rechazó hace 9 años, estará dentro revolucionando su mundo.
1. La estrella firma

Después de muchoos años, estoy de vuelta actualizando esta historia :) Como ni yo recuerdo bien de qué se trataba, estoy actualizando cada capítulo desde el principio. Infinitas gracias por los cientos de reviews que me llegaron estos años pidiéndome que continuara. Haré todo lo posible por subir un nuevo capítulo lo más pronto posible!

* * *

El hermoso sol, que ya posaba sobre las cristalinas aguas de la bahía, inundaba de claridad y calor la habitación en que se encontraba. Pareciera como si fuese ayer cuando iba corriendo por la blanca arena para tirarse de lleno en esas tibias aguas. _"Que días aquellos_" pensaba mientras su vista volvía nuevamente al hombre que estaba frente a él.

"Y dime Yamato… ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?"

"No tengo idea" contestó mientras se echaba para atrás en la silla y jugaba con un lápiz entre sus dedos.

"¡Pero hay que hacer algo!"

"Si sé… pero no sé qué…" volvió a contestar para luego cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por la tranquilidad que aquel lugar le inspiraba.

"Yamato, hace meses que estas igual… Nada te importa, nada te interesa… ¿qué te pasa?"

Dando vueltas en su silla, sólo se limitó a contestar, "créeme que si lo supiera, ya lo hubiese arreglado"

"Pero hombre, mírate... ¡estás hecho un desastre!" le gritó su manager enfurecido.

Habían pasado más de siete meses desde que Matt no sacaba ningún single nuevo. Su incipiente carrera musical parecía que lentamente se acercaba al final. Después de cinco años en la industria de la música, nada parecía llenarlo de verdad. Estaba harto de la vida que llevaba.

Corría de un lado a otro, de un país a otro, sin tiempo para nada. La música, su gran amor, sólo servía para entretener a chicas que estaban ahí por él… no por lo que cantaba o por el mensaje que quería transmitir en sus canciones… a ellas sólo le interesaba lo que él era y lo bien que se veía. Nadie lo veía como el cantante que hablaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón…

Sentía que nadie lo tomaba enserio. Para su manager, él era una máquina generadora de dinero y para sus fans, era un objeto sexual, un hombre digno de admiración y de culto… ese hombre con quien todas querían estar.

Y de eso estaba cansado. De pararse en un escenario sólo para que lo vieran y no para que lo oyeran. Sabía que era difícil sacarse el apelativo de "sex symbol" y por eso mismo es que se había dejado crecer el pelo y la barba. Estaba cansado de ser apetecible para las mujeres… ellas sólo veían y amaban su exterior, su facha y su pinta pero a ninguna le importaba ir más allá… Ninguna conocía su interior.

"¡Ya y que! … ¡Si yo estoy acá es porque canto y mi voz está perfectamente bien!"

"Error Yamato. Tu imagen vende más que tu voz…"

"…"

"Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Pero qué quieres que te diga? Si no tuvieras esa cara de muñeco o ese físico de deportista, *nadie* compraría tus discos. "

"¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Posar desnudo para una Playboy femenina?"

"Hmm" murmuró mirando al techo por unos segundos. "Mala idea no sería. Imagínate: tu ahí algo entierrado, sucio, sudado y con sólo una guitarra cubriéndote."

Yamato lo miró a los ojos con una sería expresión. "¿me estás hablando en serio?"

"Insisto, mala idea no es. Venderías millones de copias… no de discos pero si de revistas… recibirías comisión por cada ejemplar vendido, la revista te pagaría por dejarte fotografiar desnudo o semi desnudo, da igual y tu fama crecería nuevamente hasta la luna. Sería negocio redondo."

"Estás demente"

"Eso depende de ti… pero piénsalo. Aún no me han llegado ofertas"

Respirando profundamente, Matt se levantó de su silla y caminó hacia la ventana. "Déjate de hablar estupideces. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Entonces… ¿descartas completamente las fotos?" Preguntó haciendo una pequeña pausa para oír la respuesta de Matt.

"¿Tengo que responder?" Inquirió apoyando su frente sobre el vidrio.

"En fin… si es así, la única forma de recuperar todo lo perdido en estos meses, es llevar a cabo este proyecto que tengo aquí" sostuvo sacando una carpeta de su maletín y dejándola sobre la mesa.

"Ya y… ¿qué brillante idea tienes ahora?"

"Lo de las fotos fue idea tuya Yamato. De todas formas, La cadena ZTv quiere lanzar una serie tipo reality… la próxima semana…"

"¿Ya y?"

"La idea es que una estrella famosa… hombre, soltero, conocido, guapo, atractivo, popular y vigente participe en un programa para buscar pareja… Es todo un misterio para el televidente-"continuó emocionándose aún más por el tema "las participantes ya fueron seleccionadas pero sólo falta el gran soltero que robará su corazón"

"¿Ya y?"

" "¿Ya y?, ¿ya y?, ¿ya y?" ¿acaso no sabes decir nada más hombre?" Preguntó exasperado agarrándose la cara con las manos. "Ofrecen una muy buena cantidad de dinero por ser parte del proyecto… además de un sueldo mensual por la duración del programa. Aparte de comisiones por raiting, por franjas comerciales, por uso de productos de patrocinadores, merchandising y demases…"

"En resumen-" comenzó Matt girándose para verlo, "lo que me quieres decir es que ¿me tengo que encerrar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, convivir con quién sabe cuántas mujeres, *enamorarme* de quién sabe qué loca y terminar casándome para *repuntar* mi carrera?

"Mmm… si… o sea no… algo así… pero no tan así".

"Francamente estás demente. ¿Has pensado en jubilar?"

"Este proyecto es tu única salida de repunte… si no lo aceptas, el que tendrá que pensar en jubilar… su carrera, no seré yo… además, no es tan malo como parece. Es televisión. Televisión igual a ficción. Todo será un show para el sano entretenimiento del espectador. No tiene por qué ser real. Es un trabajo más."

"Ahh… ya veo"

"¡Por favor Yamato!" gritó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos e inhalando la mayor cantidad de aire que sus pulmones podían contener. "Es súper simple, no compliques más las cosas. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por salvar tu trasero. Si la gente te ve en televisión se volverá a enamorar de ti. Ya no serás sólo *Yamato el músico y cantante* también serás *Yamato, un prospecto de actor*, un artista completo, integral ¿me explico? Es esto o el fin de tu carrera-"

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios. Había trabajado mucho para lograr llegar hasta donde estaba y no se podía dar el lujo de abandonar, no ahora... Quizás tenía razón. Quizás debía darle un nuevo aire a su carrera y luego retomar el camino de la música.

"¿Yamato me estás escuchando?"

"Si, continua por favor"

"Mira, es súper simple. El hombre que se inscriba tendrá que compartir con 20 chicas comunes y corrientes. La primera semana se irán cinco. La segunda se irán cuatro. La tercera y cuarta semana se irán tres para dejar sólo cinco en la recta final. De esas cinco, que se irán eliminado semana a semana, se elegirá a la chica ganadora"

"Pero… ¿hay algún compromiso final?"

"Por lo que he leído no… aunque lo ideal es que terminen en pareja, más que nada para venderles el cuento de fantasía, ilusión y amor al espectador. En realidad al canal sólo le interesa vender el producto y ganar audiencia. Si al final tú te emparejas o casas con alguna de ellas, es cosa tuya. Claro que si lo haces, es un beneficio para ellos ya que podrían repetir o vender el formato."

"Ah, ya veo…"

"Dime Yamato… ¿qué piensas?"

"La verdad-" dijo pensando por un momento queriendo encontrar las palabras adecuadas, "no lo sé… es televisión basura pero igual pienso que podría ser entretenido… ¿Tienes el perfil de las chicas?"

"Si ¿por qué?"

"No quiero tener alguna psicópata cerca…"

"¿O sea que estás de acuerdo con participar?"

"¿Tengo alguna otra opción?"

"Eh... no"

"Ah…"

"Mira, no todo será cámaras escondidas y micrófonos. En el contrato dice que tu contarás con varios beneficios sobre las chicas…"

"Como por ejemplo…"

"Se deduce que ellas te atenderán todo el día, te cocinarán y harán todo lo que tú quieras… estarán locas por ti, tenlo por seguro. "

"¿Y qué más?"

"Aparte de todo lo que puedas pensar, podrán salir en grupos para conocerse mejor, y luego cuando queden menos, tendrán citas. Además habrá una instancia en que tendrás la posibilidad de pasar la noche con una de ellas"

Matt abrió sus ojos algo sorprendido y lo miró fijamente buscando una respuesta.

"Podrás hacer lo que tú quieras… siempre y cuando ella quiera" sostuvo con una sonrisa de complicidad, "y no, no será televisado. De hecho, tu habitación será la única que no tendrá cámaras."

"Ahh…"

"¿Te parece?"

"Si no hay nada más que pueda hacer…"

"No seas tonto, es la oportunidad de tu vida. Además que las chicas inscritas no tienen idea de quién será su estrella. ¿Cómo sabes si en una de esas te terminas enamorando?"

"No soy tan superficial ni tan fácil amigo mío. ¿Tienes la nómina?"

"Si, pero antes, firma este contrato de participación." Sin mucho ánimo y resignado por la idea, Matt caminó lentamente hacia el escritorio; cogió el lápiz y firmó el papel. "Muy bien, ahora mismo iré a hablar con el productor. Recuerda que esto empieza el próximo Lunes, así que te sugiero que pases por el peluquero…"

Frunciendo el ceño y encogiéndose de hombros, Matt vio como el hombre se marchaba dejándole unos papeles sobre la mesa. Tomando su lugar, se sentó y empezó a revisar el documento. En él salían todos los datos y las fotos de las veinte chicas seleccionadas. Pasando rápidamente por las hojas, en la última, vio una cara que le pareció conocida. Luego de ver bien la foto, procedió a leer los datos…

* * *

Altura: 170 cms

Peso: 54 Kg

Edad: 24

Ojos: Miel

Cabello: Castaño, levemente liso, con ondas hasta la cintura

Cuerpo: Delgada, bien proporcionada

Hobbies: Leer, comprar, cocinar… blah, blah, blah

Personalidad: Amigable, sincera, tierna, cariñosa, buena amiga, comprensiva, blah blah, blah

* * *

Y su nombre se grabó en su cabeza…

_Mimi Tachikawa_


	2. Delatándose en al oscuridad

**¡El segundo capítulo actualizado! Las otras actualizaciones de capítulos se vienen pronto. ¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Ya era domingo… domingo al mediodía. Matt se encontraba en el baño de su lujoso departamento. Eso era quizás lo bueno de ser famoso… tener el dinero suficiente como para poder vivir solo y en cualquier lugar que quisiera… aunque eso significara que sólo *viviera* dos veces al año en su "hogar"… cada una por quince días…

Mirándose detenida y fijamente en el espejo, notó que realmente estaba mal. Su cabello se parecía al que Tai tuvo una vez… un nido de pájaros… todo desaliñado y desordenado. Había crecido… ya le llegaba hasta los hombros…

Con el cabello hasta ahí y con barba, era totalmente irreconocible. De hecho, antes de proceder a coger la afeitadora, se despidió de la máscara que lo cobijó durante meses…

Podía caminar libremente por cualquier parte y nadie, absolutamente nadie lo reconocía. Y eso era bueno. No tenía que preocuparse de que niñas se abalanzaran sobre él pidiéndole autógrafos, fotos, y agarrándole cualquier parte… un apretón en cualquier parte…

Con el frasco de espuma en una mano, y con la máquina de afeitar en la otra, comenzó a afeitarse. La idea era acabar rápido para ir luego al estilista… si, al estilista. Por muy poco masculino que se oyera, había aprendido la diferencia: los peluqueros cortan el pelo mientras que los estilistas lo cortan y te lo peinan a tu gusto. Y eso era lo que él quería, que su pelo volviese a estar igual que antes… o por lo menos mejor de lo que estaba ahora. El proceso sería lento, pero valdría la pena.

Teniendo la mitad de la barba ya afeitada, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en lo que le esperaba…

Veinte chicas… veinte chicas que no sabían que él sería la gran atracción…el premio mayor… veinte chicas que harían su voluntad… veinte chicas que harían todo lo posible por estar con él… veinte chicas que darían todo por él… veinte chicas… veinte chicas menos una… _Mimi Tachikawa_… la chica que una vez le declaró sus sentimientos hace tanto tiempo atrás… la chica que una vez dejó… por estar con su mejor amiga… hace nueve años…

"_¿Me habrá perdonado?" _se preguntaba, mientras estiraba la piel para tener un mejor ángulo._ "... igual nunca le di una respuesta…" _pensó y en eso, se cortó. Mirando hacia el lavatorio, un pequeño y delgado río de sangre fluyó hasta que se perdió entre el agua que corría. _"¡Maldición!" _Quizás lo mejor, sería olvidarse momentáneamente de Mimi, y concentrarse completamente en lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

"Muy bien queridos televidentes, ya estamos de regreso aquí, en el set deee… "El Soltero Más Codiciado"" dijo entusiasmadamente Satochi, el hiperquinético presentador, mientras se oían aplausos en el fondo.

"…E insisto… no solo se llevarán la sorpresa ustedes querido público presente… y usted… si usted señora, señorita que nos está viendo desde su casa, sino que también estas bellas chicas que concursan por ganarse el corazón deee… "¡El Soltero Más Codiciado!"

Mimi se encontraba "tras bambalinas" cuando abrieron el programa. Satochi iba llamando de a tres chicas para que entraran en el set y contaran algunas cosas de su vida, de lo que esperaban del programa y de quién esperaban que fuera "El Soltero". Por su apellido, sería la última que entraría en escena… y estaba nerviosa… nerviosa de salir en televisión. Era la primera vez que estaría frente a tantas cámaras. Tenía miedo de tropezar, de caerse, de no poder hablar, de tartamudear… miedo de tantas cosas.

Aún no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí... Fue cuando le llegó la notificación de que había sido elegida, entre 3500 chicas que habían postulado, que realmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Había sido Kari… la dulce y tierna hermana de Tai quien se había hecho pasar por ella y enviado el formulario de postulación. Por supuesto que Mimi no tenía idea de las andanzas de su amiga y, cuando supo todo, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Igual pensaba que no sería mala idea convivir con un famoso… en especial si ese famoso era un hombre guapo como le habían dicho que sería. Lo más que Mimi esperaba, era durar dos semanas… no sabía si sería del agrado de él o del público…

"Y, mi querido público presente, démosle un gran aplauso a las siguientes tres participantes: Natsuki Sasaki, Aiko Suzuki y Mimi Tachikawa"

Caminando lentamente, pero con seguridad, Mimi entró al set y tomó asiento en uno de los sillones individuales con forma de corazón. Mirando hacia delante, vio como el público aplaudía enérgicamente a una especie de caja de gran tamaño que se encontraba frente a ellas.

"Bueno chicas, díganme… ¿qué creen ustedes que hay dentro de esta gran caja? … la que adivine, ya que nadie más lo ha podido hacer, tendrá la posibilidad… de mmm…¿cómo decirlo sin que se enteren?... digamos que sabrán lo que hay adentro pero… ¡sin saberlo!" exclamó Satochi y el público echó a reír.

"A ver señorita Sasaki… ¿qué cree usted que hay ahí dentro?

"Ropa, vestimenta, prendas" respondió

"¿Por qué dice eso Natsuki?"

"Porque… sabré que es ropa pero al mismo tiempo no voy a saber si es que es un pantalón, un vestido o una blusa por ejemplo"

"¡Ajá!… buena respuesta Natsuki, pero lamentablemente, esa caja no contiene ropa… ¿qué dice usted Aiko?"

"Mmm… la verdad es que no sé… no se me ocurre nada"

"¿Nada de nada?

"Nada…"

"… Entonces señorita Tachikawa… ¿qué cree usted que contiene la caja?"

"Mmm… por el tamaño, por el vidrio polarizado, y sobre todo, por la exaltación del público, me atrevo a decir que "el soltero" está dentro…"

"Ya y… si bien la caja es grande… no es lo suficientemente alta para que un hombre esté ahí… ¿no cree?"

"Si, pero él podría estar perfectamente sentado"

"Ya veo… lamentablemente le tengo que decir que… ¡Si!... ¡Está en lo cierto! ¡Es correcto!"

"¿Enserio?" preguntó sorprendida mirando de lado a lado mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

"Muy bien Mimi, como premio, mientras conversamos y conocemos más a estas dos bellas señoritas, usted podrá ir para allá y conocerlo… pero no lo podrá ver… Como ya ganó el primer juego de la noche, le toca jugar el segundo. Me explico: Él le hará preguntas, las que él quiera y usted tendrá que contestar… usted no podrá preguntar, sólo responder… ¿está claro?" Mimi asintió con la cabeza. "¡Entonces vaya que la están esperando!

_"Ojalá todo resulté bien"_ pensaba mientras se paraba de su asiento y caminaba hacia la gran caja con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Matt se encontraba dentro de la "caja" esperando que a alguna de las chicas se le ocurriera adivinar que él estaba ahí. _"Es acaso tan difícil saber que estoy *yo* aquí…"_pensaba,_ "¿cuándo todo esto trata de mí?"_

Y ahí fue cuando vio a Mimi entrar en escena. Sus ojos se quedaron pegados en su rostro mientras empezaba a sentir como el tiempo se detenía. Las palpitaciones de su corazón comenzaron hacerse más lentas hasta el punto en que las podía sentir en todo el cuerpo. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra cruzó sus labios. Estaba petrificado en el asiento como idiotizado mirando aquella mujer. Una tremenda calidez lo inundó de pies a cabeza y un sentimiento profundo comenzó apretar su corazón. Soltando un respiro contenido, pudo retomar la respiración y salir de aquél trance. Cuantas cosas no pasaron por su cabeza, memorias, recuerdos, en tan sólo 10 segundos.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios justo cuando Satochi anunciaba a Mimi como la única ganadora. _"Maldición, pensé que esto sería más fácil… ¿por qué estoy sintiendo esto? Esto no debería ser así…¿qué hago ahora?" _se preguntaba mientras esperaba impaciente y ansioso a que la chica se acercara.

Le había llamado mucho la atención lo diferente que estaba. La última vez que la vio era una niña. _"Hace nueve años Mimi, hace nueve años que no te veo..." _Si bien era lógica la transformación de niña a mujer, ahora que la veía, todo en ella era tan diferente… y tan igual a la vez… pero tan perfecto. _"¿Dios mío que me está pasando?"_ se preguntaba a sí mismo mientras arrastraba sus manos una y otra vez por su cabello, desordenándolo aún más. Había algo en su semblante que le inquietaba mucho más que antes. Algo en ella, algo que no sabía cómo explicar. No podía evitar mirarla con otros ojos. Mimi estaba diferente, todo en ella era diferente… había algo en su forma de caminar, de hablar, de ser… algo que lo intrigaba y perturbaba. _"Agh… ¡odio esta sensación! ¡Me va a volver loco! " _

Posando nuevamente sus ojos sobre ella, veía como llevaba su cabello muy casual, medio suelto, recogido atrás y con unas pequeñas florcitas entrelazadas. Su vestido era de un color rosa pálido, strapless, típico corte imperio con detalle de listón bajo el busto que caía suelto por sobre las rodillas… _"definitivamente, no quiere llamar la atención" _pensó, recordando como las otras participantes llevaban vestidos muy cortos, apretados y provocadores.

Algo en ella brillaba. "_¿Será su aura?" _se preguntó apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano suspirando mientras veía como se acercaba cada vez más. Repentinamente levantó su cabeza y abrió sus ojos dándose cuenta de que algo terrible había sucedido. En ese instante se golpeó mentalmente. _"¿¡Cómo puedes estar hablando del aura idiota!? ¡Eres hombre Yamato, actúa como tal! ¡Deja de pensar estupideces y recomponete!"_

Había llegado el momento, Mimi estaba a punto de entrar y había que hacer algo. _"Maldición ¿qué hago?" _se preguntó a sí mismo, pero ya era tarde. La manilla lentamente comenzó a girarse.

* * *

Abriendo la puerta lentamente, Mimi entró y trató de ver el camino por medio de la luz que se reflejaba del estudio. Habiendo localizado las patas de una silla a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, cerró la puerta y se puso en camino.

"¿Tienes miedo?" preguntó "el soltero", su voz saliendo entre las sombras.

"No pero… veo muy poco" contestó algo incómoda. Sin saber por qué, desde el primer instante en que se vio frente a este hombre, pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

"Ven, yo te ayudo" se apresuró en decir mientras le tomaba la mano para guiarla hasta la silla.

"No es necesa-… gracias" le contestó al sentir el roce del metal que rodeaba la mitad del pequeño asiento.

"Ten cuidado que acá hay una pequeña mesa. Ahí tienes un vaso con agua por si gustas".

Cogiendo su vestido y sentándose perfectamente erguida, fijó su mirada en el lugar desde donde provenía la voz. Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por tratar de vislumbrar al hombre que había ahí detrás, solo pudo distinguir una silueta. _"Genial, las luces del set me encandilaron y sólo veo rayitos amarillos de electricidad"_

"Te llamas Mimi ¿verdad?" la voz preguntó e interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Si… Mimi Tachikawa" respondió pasando su mano sobre su brazo. _"¿Qué?... ¿por qué se me pone la piel de gallina?" _

"Y dime Mimi… ¿qué te llevó a participar?"

"Pues la verdad-" comenzó, "quizás ni me creas pero fue una amiga quien envió el formulario para participar. De hecho yo no tenía idea de nada. No supe que me ella me había inscrito hasta que me llamaron para decirme que era una de las veinte seleccionadas…"

"O sea que… ¿no te interesa estar acá?

"No, no es eso, sino que en ningún momento se me pasó por la mente participar" contestó algo nerviosa. La voz de aquel extraño cada vez la intimidaba más y más. _"¿Qué me pasa?" _se preguntó mirando el espacio negro que existía entre ambos. Era una voz fuerte pero amable, sensual pero grave, una voz tan misteriosa como el hombre que la poseía.

"Ya veo, ya veo…" repitió el soltero haciendo que la curiosidad de Mimi se acrecentara. "Y dime, Mimi ¿qué esperas de todo esto?... ¿fama?... ¿ser conocida en la calle?... ¿fortu-"

"No, la verdad es que no" interrumpió fijando su mirada en la dirección de la silueta. "No añoro la fama ni la fortuna."

"Interesante. ¿Y qué pasaría si después de estos meses… *te eligiera*… como finalista?"

"Pues…" Era la voz más masculina y sexy que había oído. _"Maldición, ¡esto no tiene que ser así!" _Una sonrisa escapó sus labios. No quería, pero no le quedaba más opción que entrar en el juego. "La verdad es que no sé… yo no vengo con la intención de buscar una relación… si se puede, una amistad porque no creo que-"

"¡Pero mujer!" exclamó, "¿¡Por qué tan pesimista!?"

Una nueva sonrisa volvió a cubrir el rostro de Mimi. "Sólo soy honesta señor… soltero y famoso. Puede que no te agrade a ti como también puede que no le agrade al público. Al final esto es un juego ¿verdad? Hay que jugar… y cuando llegue su momento, veremos hasta donde me lleva."

"Entiendo. Pero bueno, cuéntame más de ti… ¿tienes novio?" preguntó.

Acostumbrados sus ojos ya un poco más a la oscuridad, Mimi podía vislumbrar más claramente la silueta del hombre y ver que éste estaba sentado relajadamente sobre la silla. Si bien no podía distinguir completamente su rostro parcialmente cubierto por las sombras, reconocía lo que parecía ser una mandíbula angulada y bien masculina.

"Al parecer señor soltero y famoso, un requisito primordial para participar en esto era no tener novio"

"¿Eso es un no?"

"Eso es un…" comenzó con un tono algo coqueto inclinándose hacia delante, "eso es un…" una gran sonrisa se posó sobro sus labios. "No señor soltero y famoso, no tengo novio" dijo cogiendo el vaso y volviéndose para atrás.

Apoyándose más cómodamente en el respaldar de la silla, bebió un sorbo de agua y le sonrió a aquel desconocido. _"Si supiera que el último hombre con quien estuve seriamente fue hace… ¿cinco o seis años atrás?"_

Por su parte, la última vez que Yamato había sabido de ella estaba con un tipo llamado Michael… que por lo que decían, era una versión americanizada de él.

"Ya veo… y cuéntame, hipotéticamente ¿qué pasaría si terminas siendo una de las dos finalistas?"

Ella lo miró y sólo levantó una ceja en señal de sorpresa al oír lo que le iba diciendo. "Imagínate que mis encantos te enamoran… y yo por mi parte empiezo a sentir esta gran atracción por ti-"

Mimi sólo sonreía mientras lo escuchaba asombrada. _"Es un tarado… charlatán y tarado… charlatán y tarado pero gracioso"_

"-pero al final, me quedo con la otra chica."

Los ojos de mi Mimi se abrieron y su asombro fue evidente. En una fracción de segundo su sonrisa se desvaneció completamente. Una expresión seria se posó sobre su rostro a medida que un segundo escalofrío corría por su cuerpo. "Pues..."

"Es una suposición claro… ¿perdonarías la traición?"

Algo de esta conversación no le gustaba, presentía algo extraño. "La verdad es que no sé si perdonar sería la palabra correcta…"

"¿Por qué?"

La insistencia que sostuvo el extraño la incomodó nuevamente. Tenía ganas de pararse e irse pero sabía que no podía. Eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras, precedió a responderle de la mejor forma posible. "Hace unos años atrás, la que en ese entonces era una amiga y yo, fuimos las "finalistas" en la vida de un chico, Matt… tú sabes… el cantante famoso que anda por ahí-"

"¡Yamato Ishida!" exclamó fingiendo falso asombro. "¡Apuesto que eran sus fan!"

Mimi soltó una pequeña sonrisa y fijó su mirada en el vidrio polarizado mientras las luces del set jugaban y le creaban diferentes sombras en el rostro. "No, no era su fan" comenzó lentamente, "tampoco era su amiga, era… más que una conocida y menos que una amiga, no sé si me entiendes… en ese entonces él recién se estaba haciendo conocido en uno que otro lado. Yo sólo era una… una tonta…"

"Oh…"

Acercándose el vaso a sus labios, Mimi bebió un pequeño sorbo y continúo. "Para no aburrirte, en resumen, le dije que me atraía su personalidad, que quería conocerlo más a fondo y bueno, que me gustaba… Tenía 16 años, no sabía nada de la vida, de los hombres ni del amor… puede parecer tonto pero quise darme una oportunidad aún sabiendo que él no estaba interesado en mí. Yo no sé lo que él sentía… es más… _apostaría a que me odiaba_… pero como era una niña, igual me dejé llevar y…"

"¿Y no te correspondió?"

Suspirando, Mimi contestó, "Me dio a entender que igual sentía algo por mí pero que ya tenía a otra persona… mi mejor amiga…"

"¿Me estás diciendo que él se metió con tu mejor amiga?"

"Si… y lo que más duele es que ella sabía… siempre supo que sentía algo por Matt… pero igual se metió en el medio…"

"¿Y después qué pasó?"

"Nada" contestó bebiendo el último sorbo de agua y dejando el vaso sobre la mesa. "Después de eso me fui a vivir al extranjero y ella se quedó con él. Al tiempo después terminaron, ella se casó con un amigo en común que teníamos y bueno… aún sigo en contacto con ella."

"¿La perdonaste?"

"No sé en realidad, supongo que sí".

"Pero tu quedaste sola y tú corazón roto mientras que ella me dices, terminó casada con el gran amor de su vida. ¿No crees que-"

"No vale la pena pensar en eso. La vida continua y en realidad, no sé por qué me deje llevar… debe ser muy aburrido para ti escuchar sobre mi vida personal siendo que-"

"No te preocupes, nos conoceremos más de una u otra forma."

Sonriendo algo nerviosa, Mimi asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

"Mimi, una última cosa… por simple curiosidad, ese chico, el cantante ¿aún lo quieres… aún te atrae?"

"¿Matt dices tú?"

"Si, ese"

"No se… ha pasado mucho tiempo. Honestamente, si algún día lo llego a ver te lo diré" replicó sonriendo.

"¿Y cómo lo sabrías?"

"Pues… sexto sentido… intuición femenina… y hormonas" contestó con una amplia sonrisa cruzando una pierna por sobre la otra.

"Entonces, tenemos un trato Srta. Tachikawa. Cuando ud. vea a Matt, sea en una hora, un día, una semana, un mes, un año o un siglo, vendrá a mí y me lo dirá."

"Si ese es lo que quieres…" contestó aún con una amplia sonrisa en el rosto.

Al parecer, este hombre se veía más cercano, amigable y sencillo de lo que esperaba. Eso la tranquilizó un poco. No quería estar pendiente ni convivir con un egocéntrico famo- "¿Te han dicho lo hermosa que te ves cuando sonríes?"

"¿Huh?" La repentina pregunta interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos pillándola totalmente desprevenida. Sin encontrar palabras con que responder, sintió como sus mejillas lentamente se tornaban coloradas.

La risa espontánea del soltero la hizo volver a la realidad. "Muy bien, muy bien ya no te pondré más nerviosa. Cuéntame Mimi, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién soy?"

Dudando y forzando la vista, Mimi trató de ver un poco más entre la oscuridad pero fue inútil. "La verdad es que no te puedo ver bien" contestó intrigada por no poder descubrir al dueño de aquella voz. "Disculpa, pero no sé quien eres."

"Descuida, ya lo sabrás… pero ahora debes irte"

Mimi volteó a mirar por el vidrio polarizado. El silencio que se produjo entre ambos fue suficiente para oír lo que Satochi decía: _"Y ya estamos de vuelta en el set deee… "¡El Soltero Más Codiciado!"_

Aplausos y gritos inundaron el estudio. Mimi aprovechó el momento para pararse de su silla y acercarse a la puerta. "Te veo después… señor soltero y famoso" dijo guiñándole el ojo y cerrando la puerta tras ella. Él sólo la miró y sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. _"Al parecer esto será más entretenido de lo que pensé…"_

* * *

_"Ya estamos de vuelta en el set deee… "¡El Soltero Más Codiciado!"_

"Y es que ha llegado el gran momento… ¡Si! Ese momento que usted, yo y todos nosotros estábamos esperando… ¡Que pasen las chicas al escenario!"

Volviéndose de nuevo tras el escenario, Mimi siguió a las otras chicas en su entrada y se paró sobre la X MT marcada en el piso. El público, compuesto principalmente de mujeres, rugía y gritaba como loco al ver que la hora de revelar al soltero se acercaba.

"Bueno queridos televidentes, si no saben qué día es hoy, yo les recordaré. Estamos a domingo y son exactamente las 23:59 con 2 segundos… Así que ustedes desde sus casas, junto con este hermoso público presente, me ayudarán a iniciar la cuenta regresiva para levantar esa caja y ver quién es… "¡El Soltero Más Codiciado!""

Las graderías con el público parecían venirse abajo con tanto aplauso y gritos. Mimi sólo sonreía son su mirada fija en el vidrio polarizado.

"Lo que sí sabemos es que la señorita Tachikawa habló con él y descubrió algo más de este hombre… pero ella no nos puedo contar nada ya que… ¡ya es la hora!...todos juntos, ¡ayúdenme a contar!"

"¡Diez!"

"¡Nueve!"

"¡Ocho!"

"¡Siete!"

"¡Seis!"

"¡Cinco!"

"¡Cuatro!"

"¡Tres!"

"¡Dos!"

"¡Y uno!"

Mimi fijo su vista adelante mientras la caja lentamente empezaba a subir. Lo primero que vio fue un par de zapatos… unos jeans algo gastados… unas manos que sostenían un micrófono… unas mangas dobladas hasta en el ante brazo… una camisa azul oscura… con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y…

"¡A ver alto ahí!" gritó Satochi haciendo que todo el público gritara y pifiara. La caja se detuvo justo bajo su cara, quedando solo su cuerpo visible. "Soletero… por favor… ¿podrías decirle a estas hermosas chicas algunas palabras?"

Matt se paró y la caja lentamente subió hasta quedar justo bajo su cara nuevamente. El público, que era mayoritariamente femenino, empezó a aplaudir con furia, silbar y manifestarse.

"_De verdad que están locas…" _pensó Mimi_ "…locas por él…"_ El hombre que estaba parado frente a ella, y con el cual había compartido hace escasos minutos, se veía bastante bien a la luz. Tenía un cuerpo bien definido y su estilo de ropa era sexy, entre formal y casual. _"Hasta el momento todo bien. Sólo falta lo más importante… ¡por favor que sea guapo!" _

"...Sólo decirles que están, como tu dijiste Satochi, muybellas y que sólo espero conocerlas mejor."

Un suspiro generalizado se tomó el estudio. "Oh, muy bien soletero… ahora, la parte que todos esperaban… ¡luces por favor!"

La luz en el estudio bajó considerablemente y casi nada se veía… nada salvo la caja que era iluminada por una vaga luz azul mientras ascendía…

"Bueno chicas, ahí está el soltero… ¿lo ven?"

"¡NO!" gritó el público

"¡Pues ahora sí!" exclamó y las luces volvieron lentamente a inundarlo todo.

Mimi tenía sus ojos entre abiertos cuando se fijó en la figura que tenía en frente… En su cabello rubio… y en sus ojos azules…

"¡AHÍ ESTÁ!... ¡YAMATO ISHIDA!… "¡EL SOLTERO MÁS CODICIADO!""

El rugido del público lo suficientemente fuerte como para callar a Satochi por unos segundos. Matt sólo sonreía con su brazo en el aire en señal de saludo. Las chicas participantes no podían contener su alegría ni los suspiros que salían de sus bocas… todas menos una.

"No puede ser" susurró bajando la mirada al piso y haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no caer.

Lo había hecho de nuevo… Matt había manipulado y jugado con sus sentimientos otra vez haciéndola confesar lo que sentía dentro de esa caja… _"¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué buscas? ¿Quieres burlarte de mí Yamato? ¿Quieres reírte de mí y romperme el corazón de nuevo?" _se preguntaba sintiendo como esos ojos azules volaban por el set posándose a ratos y por leves segundos sobre ella. _"No, esta vez no será así, no te reirás de mi otra vez y menos en televisión". _

Levantando su mirada, buscó la suya y la posó sobre aquellos ojos hasta que logró contacto visual. Con una expresión seria, casi igual a la suya, Matt la miró de vuelta. Fueron cuatro segundos. Los cuatro segundos más intensos de su vida. Los cuatro segundos en que lo miró a los ojos y supo que esto sería la guerra. Los cuatro segundos en que él la miró serio y… tomándose dos más, los dos segundos en que le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo de vuelta. Mimi sólo pudo respirar hondo y cerrar sus ojos. Fueron dos segundos. Tan sólo dos segundos bastaron para desarmarla por completo. Cuando los volvió a abrir, la mirada del rubio andaba en otro lado. Maldiciéndose mentalmente, era inevitable sentir esto que la invadía. Una intensa ola cálida la había golpeado. Pero ya era tarde. Había caído nuevamente presa de los encantos de aquel rubio. Y ahora no había escapatoria. Esto recién comenzaba.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Aparte de estar reescribiendo y editando un poco la historia, estoy tratando de hacerla más entretenida y dinámica. Cualquier comentario o idea será bienvenida.**

**Saludo!**


	3. La peor de las suertes

**Capítulo ****III**

**El show II: La peor de las suertes  
**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias a todas y todos los que leen!  
¡Estoy muy contenta de que realmente les guste este fic! **

* * *

"_¡AHÍ ESTÁ!… YAMATO ISHIDA… "EL SOLTERO MÁS CODICIADO""_

Habiendo escuchado estas palabras, Matt puso su mejor (y característica) sonrisa y miró a todas las chicas frente a él. Viéndolas a través de un vidrio polarizado no era lo mismo. Eran lindas pero nada espectacular. Todas lo miraban con una cara de asombro ya que nunca pensaron que podría ser él. _Un artista de reconocida fama mundial._

Lo que le llamó la atención, fue la cara de Mimi… estaba pálida…y con la vista puesta en cualquier parte menos donde debía estar… _sobre él. _Se notaba triste, sus ojos lo decían, pero la forma en que estaba parada, tan firme, tan sólida, demostraba todo lo contrario.

"A ver Yamato… Matt… ¿cómo prefieres que te digan?"

"Yamato"

"Muy bien Yamato… entonces pasa y toma asiento" le dijo Satochi apuntando a una silla, también de corazón, pero que era azul y que estaba en el medio; frente a las chicas, dándole la espalda al público. "A ver… la señorita Moriko Fukuda… ¿qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza en este instante?"

"¡Ay!... ¡No lo puedo creer!... ¡Que Yamato esté ahí, sentado frente a mi!... es como un sueño" dijo, haciendo que Matt sonriera levemente… más de cortesía que otra cosa.

"¿Y la señorita Yayoi Itami? … ¿esperaba que fuese Yamato Ishida "El Soltero Más Codiciado"?"

"La verdad es que no, pero fue una gran sorpresa. No lo conocía mucho, salvo por discos que mi hermana compraba o portadas de revistas en donde salía… pero está guapo, así que voy a competir con todo"

"Bien me parece" contestó Satochi mientras que Matt sonreía planamente a las chicas que lo miraban fija y no disimuladamente…

"La señorita Kaori Hamada… ¿Le gustó "El Soletero"?"

"¡Me encantó!... ¡Amo a Matt!"

(riendo) "A ver, veamos la próxima… la señorita Mimi Tachikawa… Usted tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él previamente, dígame¿qué le parece que el hombre por el que va a competir sea Yamato Ishida?"

Al sentir que su nombre era llamado, Mimi volteó su cabeza para prestarle atención al presentador. No quería responder la pregunta... no quería estar ahí, quería hacerse humo y desaparecer. Aunque no lo veía, sentía como sus azules ojos se clavaban sobre ella, vigilando cada movimiento que hacía. Quizás, este era el momento para decirle a Matt que la dejara tranquila, ya que las cosas, definitivamente, no serían como antes…

"Yo me hubiese esperado… esperaba algo mejor…" dijo tan casualmente que el público creció mudo y la vista enojada de todas sus compañeras se posó sobre ella.

"Mmm bueno Mimi…" dijo Satochi algo nervioso sin saber que hacer ya que la situación, definitivamente, se había salido de libreto. Mirando a Matt que estaba tan desconcertado como él, le preguntó, "¿por qué dices eso?"

"Porque hay muchas cosas de él, que si bien son muy atractivas para una mujer, hay otras que no, cómo por ejemplo su forma de ser… "

"Bueno si, puede ser" contestó Satochi, "pero esa es la gracia de todo esto, que se conozcan y que al final quede una... Vamos a una pausa comercial y ya volvemos con… "¡El Soltero Más Codiciado!""

* * *

Satochi se paró de su asiento al igual que todas las otras chicas y Matt. Mimi se quedó sentada y pensando, cuando vio que dos chicas se le acercaron. 

"No mereces estar acá" le dijo Chieko Nakano

"Vamos a hacer todo lo posible por echarte la primera semana" le dijo Fumiko Onoda

"Chicas…" dijo Matt con su voz naturalmente sexy, "¿me dejan solo con ella? … hay un par de asuntos que tenemos… _debemos_ arreglar…"

"Claro" contestaron sonriendo para luego alejarse y mirar desde donde estaban, lo que él hacía con ella.

"Y princesa… ¿se podría saber por qué mi forma de ser no _te_ es atractiva?" le preguntó mientras se agachaba y apoyaba ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

"Uno, NO soy tu princesa; dos, tu y yo, no nos conocemos; tres eres un arrogante insensible; cuatro, saca tus manos de ahí y cinco, _te odio Matt Ishida_"

Él la miró fijamente y esta apartó su vista. Sonriendo para sus adentros, Matt sacó sus manos de sus rodillas, y le contestó.

"Uno, _siempre_ serás _mi_ princesa. Dos, no me niegues porque te va a ir mal... Tres, lo podríamos discutir, cuatro, ya las saqué; cinco… como dicen… "del amor al odio, un solo paso"… _recién confesaste que me amabas y ahora entiendo porque me odias_, y seis… mírame cuando te hablo."

"¡¡Uy!!... ¡te odio Matt!" le dijo acercándose más a él. "Haré todo lo posible por quedarme en este programa de cuarta solo, escucha, solo para hacerte pagar todas las que me has hecho"

"Sabes," le dijo susurrando, "si no supiera que están todas ellas mirando, acortaría estos cinco centímetros, y te besaría"

Al oír esas palabras, Mimi se sonrojó y echó para atrás. Lo odiaba… odiaba que tuviera ese efecto sobre ella.  
Aunque sabía que realmente no sentía lo que decía… ya que lo hacía solo para molestar, no podía evitar sonrojarse al oír sus palabras... o al hecho de tenerlo cerca.

"¡Ni sueñes que lo harás!... Te lo voy a dejar claro. Yo no voy a tirarme a tus pies como ellas… de hecho yo vine por que pensé que "El Soletero..." realmente sería un hombre así… inteligente, lindo, encantador, tierno, amable, generoso, etc., etc., etc. y muchos más etcéteras que tu **NO** tienes, así que por favor, te puedes retirar" le dijo volteando su cabeza orgullosamente hacia el lado.

Matt sólo la miró y se sonrió. _"No te preocupes Mimi, te demostraré que soy todo eso y mucho, pero mucho más" _pensó para luego pararse y decirle unas últimas palabras antes de que el programa empezara nuevamente. "Bueno… si es así… tengo una menos que conquistar… Si quieres llegar a la final, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, ya que la necesitaras. Te veo después…"

Al oír sus palabras, ella giró su cabeza pero él ya no estaba. Veía sólo su espalda ya que se había ido a conversar con las otras chicas. Sus palabras la descolocaron. Ella no se esperaba que él le contestara así. Se supone que si ella le tiraba una, el le debería tirar otra, pero no fue así… Parecía que realmente la iba a dejar de lado para concentrarse en interesarse por alguna de las otras chicas…

* * *

"Muy bien querido público televidente, ya estamos de vuelta en el set deee… "El Soltero Más Codiciado", o sea… ¡Yamato Ishida!... y como ustedes pueden ver, el está allí, hablando con las chicas antes de irse a la casa que los cobijará por dos meses… ¡si!... dos meses" 

Al oír que Satochi lo nombraba, Matt fue inmediatamente a su lado… estaba harto de escuchar como lo elogiaban y adulaban…

"Dime Yamato… ¿Qué te parecieron las chicas?"

"Con las que hablé ahí," apuntó al grupito en donde había estado recién, "me parecieron geniales… son todas muy lindas y simpáticas" dijo, obviamente mintiendo, aunque nadie se dio cuenta. Las seis chicas suspiraron y saludaron a la cámara.

"Bueno, antes de que dejen el estudio y se vayan para la casa, les daré a elegir a todas un sobre… un sobre que contendrá información de la ocupación que deberán ejercer en la casa por esta semana. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero Yamato?" preguntó

"No Satochi"

"AJA JÁ…. Muy bien, chicas… vengan por favor y tomen un sobre"

Las diecinueve chicas más Mimi, se acercaron a una bandeja plateada y tomaron un sobre al azar.

"Ese sobre contiene la ocupación que ustedes ejercerán en la casa por esta semana. A una le puede tocar limpiar los baños…a otra la cocina… otra tendrá que cocinar… a ver… señorita Sammiya¿Qué dice su sobre?"

"Baño 3" contestó.

"¡Muy bien!, ahora veamos los demás" dijo y así cada una procedió a decir lo que salía escrito en el interior del sobre.

"Cocinar"

"Limpieza pieza 3"

"Baño 1"

"Limpieza jardín"

"Lavar ropa pieza 2"

Y así sucesivamente hasta que fue el turno de Mimi.

"Parece que a la señorita Tachikawa le tocó el sobre ganador" dijo Satochi a Matt

"¿A si? … ¿y por qué?"

"Porqué a nadie le salió…"

Mimi estaba pálida. No podía creer lo que salía… no podía creer que las palabras que él le dijo con anterioridad fuesen a ser ciertas _"te deseo la mejor de las suertes, ya que la necesitaras"_

Realmente no tenía suerte… o la había perdido. Pero sin duda, esto era lo peor que le podía pasar.

"Y señorita Tachikawa… ¿qué dice su sobre?" preguntó Satochi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Suspirando profundamente, dijo las palabras y esperó a que el viento, que no corría por el estudio, se las llevara…

"Seré…_seré__ la esclava del soltero…por toda la semana…"_

* * *

**Y bueno... ¿que les pareció este capi?**

**Fue un poco corto; lo sé, pero el otro se viene cargado de sorpresas**

**Así que no dejen de leer**

**y dejen su review!**

**Gracias! **_  
_


	4. El vaso de la discordia

**Capítulo IV**

**El vaso de la discordia**

* * *

**Bueno querido público lector, aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más. Fue, quizás, el que más problemas me causó para escribirlo... ¿Por qué?... No sé... pero espero que les guste y que sigan mandando su review**

**  
****...Así que lean... y me dicen que les pareció... ¿ya? **

* * *

El bus que trasladaba a las chicas y a Matt hacia la nueva casa, se detuvo frente a una gran reja dorada. El lugar estaba muy apartado de la ciudad... había, por lo menos, una hora de trayecto hacia la civilización... cosa que no agradó mucho a las participantes... 

El programa había terminado hace más de una hora con la salida del grupo desde el estudio hacia lo que ahora sería el programa en si... el reality...

"Bueno chicas, ya llegamos a su nuevo "hogar"" dijo Satochi mientras se paraba delante para que todas lo pudieran ver. "Antes de bajar, les explicaré un par de cosas que deben saber acerca de la casa y de lo que se viene en el show."

Apoyando su cabeza sobre el vidrio, Mimi miró hacia delante y vio como Satochi se "encaramaba" para poder pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de Matt.

Quizás esta era la primera vez que lo podía ver detenidamente y decir que si; que si había cambiado, pero que en el interior, seguía siendo el mismo… el mismo idiota de siempre.

Haciendo una imagen mental de la última vez que lo vio… cuando él tenía 15… varios recuerdos afloraron en su cabeza… algunos lindos… algunos no tanto…como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

Lo primero que saltaba a la vista eran sus ojos. Sus ojos seguían igual de azules y ya no mostraban esa frialdad que una vez le tocó ver. Ahora parecían un mar de lava… demostrando la calidez que "debía" haber dentro de su corazón…

"_Debe haber arreglado las cosas con su familia" _pensó ya que al verlo sonriendo, cosa que frecuentemente no hacía, notaba como sus ojos irradiaban felicidad… o eso parecía.

Cuando eran unos niños y estaban en el digimundo, lo vio sonreír una que otra vez pero no eran sonrisas genuinas… de esas que te salen de lo más profundo de tu corazón… sino que eran sonrisas y risas de satisfacción o de cuando se burlaba o molestaba a Tai…

Pero su sonrisa seguía igual. Esa sonrisa que Tai una vez bautizó como "la 1000 x 1"… decía mil cosas con ella y uno siempre entendía lo que quería expresar…

Otra cosa que seguía _casi_ igual, era su cabello… lo llevaba corto y sus puntas que solían estar hacia cualquier parte, se estaban bajando, o más bien, ya estaban bajo control...

El cambio más notable era su físico. Antes, no tenía físico… o estaba en pos de tenerlo… pero ahora… su espalda era un triángulo invertido…perfectamente definida…  
Por como le quedaba la camisa, se notaba que tenía una espalda ancha, unos brazos fuertes, y unos abdominales bien marcados… no por nada involuntariamente lo apodaron "El soltero más codiciado"…

"A ver… la casa en el primer piso cuenta con una cocina grande, baño, living, comedor, sala de estar, sala de juegos, piscina y jardines. En el segundo piso, están las habitaciones de las chicas. Son cinco habitaciones, cada una con cuatro camas y cuatro armarios. También en ese piso hay tres baños y un pequeño cuarto donde se guardan todos los implementos a utilizar como jabones, pastas de dientes, toallas, etc. Luego, subiendo las escaleras al tercer piso, está la habitación de Yamato con su baño privado. Ustedes, lamentablemente, no podrán subir allá a menos que él se los indique."

La decepción dentro del bus fue evidente… un gran "aww" se escuchó acompañado de algunos suspiro.

"Oye Mimi" le dijo su compañera de asiento, Yayoi, una chica de ojos verdes y cabello negro corto… "¿compartimos pieza?"

A su espontánea y sincera amabilidad, Mimi dijo que si, y ambas se pararon para bajar del bus.

Siendo ya casi las dos de la madrugada, un helado viento golpeó su cara al momento en que hacía nuevo contacto con el suelo. El lugar estaba totalmente oscuro y sombrió... parecía como si las hubiesen venido a dejar a la casa de dracula...

"Bien chicas, hasta aquí no más las dejo. Mañana vendré a explicar las condiciones del juego así que tienen que estar dispuestas a todo. Sus pertenencias ya están en la casa y recuerden que tienen que cuidarla y limpiarla ya que podría convertirse en la futura casa de alguna de ustedes" dijo Satochi mientras sacaba un juego de llaves de su bolsillo y se las pasaba a Matt.

"¡Son todas tuyas!" exclamó, a lo que Matt respondió con una sonrisa mientras giraba la llave dentro de la cerradura.

"Vamos chicas entren… no quiero que ninguna se me resfríe" dijo mientras sostenía la reja para que todas entraran.

Pasando por su lado, Mimi no lo miró y siguió caminando hasta el fondo. La distancia por recorrer hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa, era de aproximadamente una cuadra, cosa que no sería fácil con los tacos que llevaba, y el empedrado irregular que cubría el pasto...

Tras cinco minutos de intensa caminata bajo la luna y el viento, las chicas llegaron a la puerta. Ésta estaba abierta ya que Matt había llegado hace más o menos cuatro minutos…

"Bueno chicas, con el permiso de ustedes, me retiró a mi habitación" dijo mientras subía las escaleras al segundo piso. "Mañana hablaremos y veremos todo ¿ya?"

Las chicas asintieron y subieron tras él a sus habitaciones... todas menos Mimi... que decidió quedarse abajo para conocer la "casa".

* * *

La "casa" parecía mansión. Todas las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco o derivados, con marcos y guardapolvos dorados, tanto en el techo como en el piso. Realmente era hermosa. Parecía de esos palacios europeos antiguos, tanto por los detalles como por la forma. 

Era muy amplia y alta. De hecho, para subir al segundo piso, había una escalera que luego se separaba en dos; una que subía a la izquierda y otra a la derecha, con una sutil forma de caracol. La parte metálica de la escalera era dorada también; estando los pasamanos recubiertos en madera elegantemente barnizada.

El piso era de mármol; de un color crudo, que, aun que estaba oscuro afuera, igual absorbía luz para iluminar la habitación.

Era todo muy elegante...

Era un palacio… un palacio de cuentos donde el príncipe dormía en el tercer piso…

_""¡Por Dios que tontera!" _se dijo aunque algo le quedó girando en la cabeza. _"¿Acaso esta casa es de Matt?" _se preguntó, procesando las últimas palabras de Satochi…_"…podría convertirse en la futura casa de alguna de ustedes…""_

No lo comprendía pero iba a preguntárselo a Matt… algún día… cuando bajará de su nube de egocentrismo…

"¡Mimi!" sintió que alguien la llamaba e inmediatamente volteo. Era Yayoi, quien estaba parada en el borde de la escalera, ya en pijamas.

"¿Si?"

"¿Vas a venir a acostarte?"

"Si, ya voy" contestó caminando hacia a la escalera. Subiendo peldaño a peldaño, se dio cuenta que era más larga de lo que pensaba… veinticinco peldaños en total hasta el segundo piso.

"Ven, sígueme, estamos en la tercera habitación."

Mimi siguió a Yayoi por el pasillo, hasta que se detuvo frente a una ancha puerta café que, a simple vista, parecía muy pesada. Ella la abrió y ambas entraron.

La pieza parecía muy amplia, pero lo único que podía ver, era la forma de las otras dos chicas que dormían. La habitación estaba oscura salvo por la poca luz que atravesaba el material de las cortinas.

"Esa es tu cama" le susurró mientras quitaba los cobertores de la suya para acostarse.

"Gracias" contestó y se sentó al lado de su bolso, de donde, luego de buscar y tocar con las manos, sacó su pijama y un estuche. "Voy al baño, ya vuelvo" dijo, aunque Yayoi ya estaba profundamente dormida. Sonriendo, se cambió a su pijama, caminó hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Ya en el pasillo, miró hacia ambos lados y no vio ninguna puerta que pareciera ser de baño. Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, decidió inspeccionar un poco más la casa antes de acostarse.

* * *

Las paredes del pasillo estaban recubiertas de madera hasta la mitad y en la parte superior, colgaban unos cuadros de marco muy grueso. El piso era alfombrado y las lámparas colgaban desde el techo. Mimi quería ver más de la decoración, pero la poca luz se lo impedía. Mirando hacia el techo, notó que algo en el final de este brillaba. 

Acercándose lentamente, vio que el brillo se movía y ahí se dio cuenta que era una cámara. Sonriendo por su descubrimiento, se paró abajo y le sonrió. "Camarita amiga… serás la primera en saber de mis andanzas nocturnas"

Caminando cuidadosamente, bajó las escaleras, y a su izquierda vio una puerta que parecía estar hecha de puros cuadrados de vidrio, cubiertos cada uno, por un marco blanco de madera. Era la puerta de entrada a la cocina.

Abriéndo lentamente, entró para examinarla más de cerca. Lo primero que vio fue que contra las paredes estaban las despensas, los dos refrigeradores y los dos lavaplatos dobles. En el medio había un mesón de gran tamaño con varios pisos altos y la cocina propiamente tal.

Suspirando, caminó hacia las despensas con la esperanza de encontrar un vaso. Abriendo la puerta de una de las que colgaba, encontró varios vasos chicos, grandes, copas, vasos de tequila, de whisky, etc.

_"¿A quién se le ocurre colocar los vasos arriba y la copas abajo?" _pensó al ver que los vasos normales estaban en lo más alto.

Ella se estiró lo más que pudo, pero la punta de sus dedos apenas rozaban el vidrio. Haciendo un nuevo esfuerzo, se estiró y vio como otra mano, que aparecía de la nada, cogía _su_ vaso sin problema alguno.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que había una persona parada tras ella… y sabía exactamente quien era... El contacto y calor que _su_ cuerpo emitía, envió varios escalofríos a través de su espalda, haciendo que su temperatura aumentara y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

Matt estaba parado justo detrás de ella… literalmente sobre ella, y no tenía por donde salir. La idea era salir viva y no caer en su juego… pero la sensación de tenerlo cerca...la mataba lentamente…

"¿¡Qué haces sobre mi!?" le gritó, aun que fue solo un susurro… en el que quiso parecer enojada…

Al ver que Mimi se había volteado, la miró desde arriba y no hizo ningún movimiento para bajar el brazo… de hecho, apoyó todo su peso en él ya que así, teniéndolo por encima de ella, le garantizaba el control de la situación.

"_No hay nada mejor que hacerla enojar…" _pensó mientras una sonrisa se iba formando de a poco en sus labios,_ "y lo mejor_ _es que ahora… no va a poder escapar…"_

Tragando saliva para aclarar su garganta, Mimi abrió la boca para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió. Estaba perdida es sus ojos… en esa mirada que lentamente la envolvía y cautivaba. Su cabeza le decía que se fuera, que luchara, que lo empujara, pero su corazón le decía que se quedara. Quería hacerle caso a su cabeza, pero su cuerpo no respondía ya que se inclinaba más y más debido a la presión que el cuerpo de él, ejercía sobre ella.

Hace años que no se sentía algo igual. Si bien tuvo un par de novios, ninguno le provocaba esa sensación. Matt era diferente… si bien todo en él era diferente. Nunca nadie la había mirado así… tan intensamente… con tanto deseo… con ganas de decir tantas cosas… que le era imposible resistirse a esa mirada.

Y él lo sabía. Sabía que cualquier mujer normal, no se resistiría a tenerlo tan cerca y no lanzarse encima para besarlo. Y eso era lo que esperaba… que Mimi lo besara... pero lamentablemente, el orgullo era superior…

"¡Sal de encima te digo!" le dijo aunque no hizo ningún esfuerzo por moverse o por quitarlo de encima.

"Te recuerdo preciosa" le dijo mientras su dedo acariciaba su mejilla, "yo soy el que da las ordenes acá… y si quieres salir, tendrás que hacerlo tu misma, porque lo que es yo… no tengo intención alguna en moverme"

Sonrojándose aún más por la forma en que la acarició, sintió como su mano iba a parar lentamente a su otro costado, tapándole definitivamente la única salida que tenía.

"¿Qu-qué… te-tengo… que ha-hacer?"

"¿Estas nerviosa?" le preguntó, llevando su mano a su corazón, donde pudo sentir el ritmo acelerado con que éste palpitaba. Mimi bajó la vista... pero él inmediatamente le cogió la barbilla... subiéndole su cabeza suavemente.

Con un susurro le dijo… "_Quiero lo mismo que tu quieres..._"

"..."

"..."

"_Un beso" _pensó mientras él se iba acercando lentamente. "…Matt… perdóname pero-"

Antes de poder terminar su frase, vio como un vaso se interpuso en el camino de su mirada.

_"¿Un vaso? ... ¿¡Qué!?" _se preguntó cayendo en un momentáneo estado de shock; donde sus ojos se abrieron más de la cuenta y su cuerpo casi cae debido a la pérdida de equilibrio.

Matt se apartó de ella y se sentó en uno de los pisos. "¿Querías el vaso para tomar agua no?... pues yo también quiero, así que…" le dijo mirando al vaso y luego al jarro con agua que descansaba en el otro lado del mesón… "ejem…"

Conteniendo su creciente enojo, Mimi se enderezó y caminó hacia donde estaba el jarro... le sirvió el agua y puso el vaso frente a él, en el mesón. "Ahí está tu agua" le dijo mientras trataba de controlar las ganas que tenía de darle vuelta la cara con una bofetada.

Matt cogió el vaso y bebió un poco del líquido. "¿No se te olvida algo?" le preguntó mientras tomaba otro sorbo de agua.

"A si… MI agua" contestó dándose media vuelta para tratar de bajar nuevamente su vaso.

"No, eso no"

"Entonces… **¿Qué quieres?**" le preguntó enfatizando las ultimas palabras.

"Como dijiste, te perdono… te perdono sólo porque es la primera vez"

"¿De que hablas?" le preguntó levantando una ceja y apoyándose en el mesón.

"Tus modales… ya sabes… tienes que haberme dicho: "a_quí_ está tu agua, _amo_"… recuerda que eres mi esclava, y por ende… seré tu amo por TODA la semana… así que deberás obedecerme y respetarme… y decirme amo cada vez que te dirijas a mí…"

"¡¡¡UY!!!" exclamó enojada antes de que se sintiera el portazo de la puerta de la cocina…

"_Te tengo"_ pensó mientras una sonrisa se plasmaba en sus labios a medida que levantaba su vaso y hacia un gesto de brindis. _"Mimi Tachikawa… ya eres mía"_

* * *

**Bueno... ¿qué les pareció?**

**Apuesto que ustedes pensaban que se iban a besar ja ja ja... quizás más adelante.**

**¡Hasta entonces!**

**¡Dejen su comentario! y recuerden que mientras más entren, más rápido actualizaré ;)  
**


	5. La cortina azul

**Capítulo V**

**La cortina azul**

* * *

**Buenos chicas ( y chicos) aquí les tengo un nuevo capi n.n**

**Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que han dejado su comentario. Disculpen si no pongo sus nombres pero es que ahora tengo que ir a estudiar pq mañana tengo prueba de contabilidad ¬¬**

**En fin... quiero agregar que estaba carente de titulos para el capitulo así que puse lo primero que se me vino a la mente porque es lo más relevante que pasará... ahí verán porque ;)**

**También quiero aclarar que algunos "su" estan con cursiva y otros no. Si por ejemplo el pto de vista está enfocado en Matt, el "su" normal habla de él... "su cara" refiriendose a la cara de él, mientras que un _"su"_, en ese momento, se refiere a algo de Mimi. ¿Me entendieron? ... ni yo me entendí pero bueno, ahí entenderán mientras lean.  
Jejejeje , sorry !**

**¡Ah si! La última cosa... si alguien alguna vez quiso leer mi perfil y no pudo entender pq estaba en inglés, ahora le puse una traducción en cursivas :)**

**Ya, ahora sí... ¡¡lean y posteen!!**

* * *

**  
**

"_Un beso… era eso acaso… __¿lo que yo quería?... _

_No sé…__pero… _

_me hubiese gustado que me besara…_

_-- _

_Aún recuerdo esa primera vez que me besó…_

_La única vez__ que nos conectamos…_

_como dos almas que volaban a lo más alto del cielo…_

_y donde el sol cegaba la vista… se unieron… _

_en la más maravillosa experiencia que __me ha tocado vivir…_

_-- _

_Aun__que no significó nada…para él…_

_para mi fue inolvidable…_

_Por un momento sentí que mi amor era correspondido…_

_-- _

_¿Amor? …_

_Esa palabra suena demasiado grande…_

_Ahora…_

_-- _

_Era tan pequeña…y tenía tantas ilusiones…_

_Esas ilusiones que llegan con tu primer amor…_

_Yamato Ishida… el primer hombre a quien amé…_

_Con todo mi corazón…_

_-- _

_Y no quiero…_

_No quiero caer nuevamente…_

_Me hace mal estar así…_

_Pensando todo el día en él…_

_-- _

_No me quiero volver a enamorar de él…_

_porque..._

_Él no me ama…_

_Nunca me ha amado…_

_Y nunca lo hará…__"_

Con un fuerte suspiro, Mimi abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en el techo. Era terrible… no había podido pegar pestaña en toda la noche. La situación que había vivido en la cocina la dejó pensando en él… en Yamato Ishida… el dueño de sus sueños… y amo de sus pesadillas…

No se explicaba el porqué de su "no-reacción"...

No debía haberlo dejado al mando de la situación… pero… se sentía tan bien así como estaba… debajo de él… acorralada entre sus brazos… sintiendo la presión de su cuerpo sobre el de ella… que no pudo emitir queja alguna…

Suspirando nuevamente, volteo para el lado y vio que Yayoi no estaba en su cama.

"_¿Me habré quedado dormida?" _se preguntó mientras levantaba su mano para ver la hora. Eran veinte para las nueve de la mañana y el sol aun no salía. La habitación estaba clara pero no iluminada.

Mientras sus manos refregaban sus ojos, se sentó y notó que las otras chicas tampoco estaban.

"O…oo" dijo antes de levantarse y ponerse sus pantuflas para salir. No quería pensar en que se había quedado dormida y que todas las demás estaban en alguna actividad o reunión importante.

Ya en el pasillo, miró hacia ambos lados y sintió el susurro de las chicas en el fondo. Caminando hacia allá, se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaban todas ahí, aglomeradas en la escalera que subía al tercer piso. Parándose en la base de la escalera, estiró su mano, y suavemente tocó el hombro de Ima, una chica de cabello rubio y ojos cafés.

"Oye… ¿qué pasa?... ¿por qué están todas aquí?"

"Ay, es que Fumiko se levantó y le llevó desayuno a Yamato"

"Ahhh… ¿ya y?"

"Estamos esperando a que baje y nos cuente"

"Ahh…y eso… ¿es importante?" preguntó dejando a Ima con una cara de confusión. _"¿Qué acaso __**todas**__ giran alrededor de Matt?" _

Justo en ese momento, se sintieron los pasos de la chica que venía bajando las escaleras. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la bandeja apretada contra su pecho, se paró en el medio de las otras concursantes y dio unos cuantos saltos de felicidad.

"¡Yamato me besó!" exclamó, dejando a todas… a casi todas perplejas.

_¿La besó__…?"_ se preguntó algo extrañada… _"… ¡es un fresco!"_

"O sea… fue un beso en la mano… ¡es tan caballero!" dijo mientras extendía su mano en el aire para mostrarla.

"_¿Caballero?... Por Dios…" _

"¡Ay!... ¡Aún no me lo creo!..."

"Cuéntanos Fumi¿qué te dijo?... ¡los detalles!"

"_Si sólo le besó la mano… ¿qué detalles podrían haber?"_

"Ah… _esclava…_" le dijo a Mimi con tono despectivo, "Yamato dijo que subieras lo antes posible… parece que quiere que le limpies el baño"

Sonriendo irónicamente, pasó por su lado y accidentalmente la empujó con su hombro. _"Si supiera que estuvo encima mío…"_

Sin mirar hacia atrás y con la vista en alto, Mimi pasó por entremedio de las chicas e hizo su camino por las escaleras. A medida que fue subiendo los peldaños, una puerta se acercaba más y más. Ésta era café oscura y doble... estaba justo al final de la escalera.

Antes de golpear, respiró hondo y se arregló un poco el cabello. Quería estar presentable… y rogaba porque algo de maquillaje aun quedara en sus ojos.

Así, extendió su mano y golpeo dos veces la puerta antes de oír un "pase" que venía desde el interior. Lentamente, abrió ambas puertas y se adentró a aquél nuevo mundo…

Lo primero que vio fue un gran espacio… un gran espacio decorado por una cama, un televisor pantalla plana, y uno que otro mueble. Las paredes de donde colgaban los cuadros eran blancas… casi iguales a las que se encontraban en el primer piso. La pieza estaba oscura pero podía ver que tenía 2 ventanas a cada lado.

Lo que más llamó su atención, fue la cara del rubio que estaba sentado en aquella inmensa cama con un gajo de manzana en la mano. Tenía cara de sorprendido… y no tenía su mirada fija en su cara… en sus ojos… sino que en otra parte.

Mimi pestañó varias veces y desde donde estaba, justo detrás de la puerta, siguió la línea que sus ojos trazaban…

Bajando la vista, recién se percató que andaba muy descubierta y que casi todo su cuerpo estaba expuesto a sus ojos. Llevaba sólo una camiseta corta y unos shorts…

Sonrojándose por como la miraba, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y caminó hacia delante… hacia su cama… y se paró frente a ésta.

"Ehh… mmm… ¿me llamaste?"

"¿Te llame?" preguntó con cara de confundido mientras mordía su manzana.

"Si… eso me dijo la… ella… la que vino a dejarte el desayuno…"

"No… yo no le dije nada…además que es muy temprano…"

"Ahh… bueno… entonces… me voy…"

"No, no te irás" le dijo entre cantando y riendo.

"_¡Maldita esclavitud!"_

"Quiero que me prepares el baño"

"¿Qué?"

"Eso… llena la bañera y le echas burbujas…"

"_¿Burbujas?"_

"…El agua tiene que estar más caliente que tibia…" dijo sonriendo

"Pero son las nueve de la mañana... además… ¡acabas de decir que es muy temprano!"

"Dije que era temprano para comer, pero no para estar limpio…"

Suspirando profundamente, Mimi recordó lo que le había dicho hace un par de horas. Sintiéndose resignada, y sin ganas de pelear, trató de no crear ánimos de discusión… era demasiado temprano para que el día empezara mal.

"Ok _amo_" le contestó y caminó hacia una puerta que estaba entre abierta. Entrando, se dio cuenta que era el baño más grande que había visto en su vida. Tenía todo lo que normalmente estaría en un baño solo que en versión lujosa… más una ducha con puertas de vidrio y un jacuzzi…

La línea de estilo que seguía era como la del resto de la casa… paredes claras con marcos dorados. El piso era de mármol conjunto el lavatorio.

Mientras pensaba en donde podrían estar guardadas las "burbujas", caminó hacia una repisa y buscó algún frasco que las contuviera.

Deteniéndose unos segundos para pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que Matt era especial… o muy extraño… _"¿no se supone que nosotras somos las que nos bañamos con burbujas?"_

En fin… recogiendo un tubo que decía "shower gel", fue hacia el jacuzzi, tapó el drenaje, abrió la llave y ajustó la temperatura.

Mientras el agua corría, apretó el tubo vaciando más de medio. La espuma de inmediato apareció y ella esperó sentada en el borde mientras se llenaba.

Cuando la espuma ya llegaba al borde, se paró y cerró la llave. Al salir del baño, no vio a Matt por ninguna parte.

"¿Matt?" preguntó pero no hubo respuesta.

"_¿Dónde se habrá metido este…?" _mirando hacia el otro lado, vio como una inmensa pared azul la envolvía mientras su cabeza y cuerpo giraban.

Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, vio que estaba rodeada… enrollada por un largo genero azul marino… que no le dejaba salida por ninguna parte…

Matt se había levantado, y al verla parada ahí, decidió enrollarla junto con él entre el grueso material de la cortina… dejándola presa entre sus brazos…

Sintiendo como una mano la agarraba por detrás, Mimi empezó a moverse para todos lados, tratando de zafarse sin conseguirlo. Él era el único que podía soltar la cortina y así, "desenrollarla" de esta situación…

"¡¿Qué haces?!" le preguntó viendo que estaban los dos muy juntos, de hecho, aprisionados el uno contra el otro…

"…Algo que he querido hacer hace mucho tiempo" le contestó mientras le movía un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja...

Con ambos brazos verticales sobre su pecho y, presionados contra el pecho de él, lo único que podía hacer era sentir…sentir el calor de _su_ cuerpo… _su_ suave respiración… el cosquilleo proveniente de su estómago… el calor en sus mejillas… y un sinfín de sensaciones que sólo percibía estando cerca de él…

Pero Mimi no quería… no quería ser su juguete… no quería que se volviera a burlar de ella como lo hizo hace pocas horas atrás…

"Matt sácame… no me gusta estar así…" le dijo pero lo único que logró fue que él la empujara aún más hacia delante.

"No te irás de aquí hasta que te diga lo que te tengo que decir…y haga lo que quiero hacer…"

"Matt, por favor," le rogó, "déjame, no quiero"

"Mimi, no hay nada de malo en que dos personas, _que se quieren_, se abracen…"

"No me estas abrazando… me estas reteniendo a la fuerza…"

"No quiero que escapes… eso es todo…" le dijo y luego le besó suavemente la parte baja de la mejilla… aunque el beso cayó entre _su_ mejilla y _sus_ labios... rozando a ambos…

Mimi lo miró a los ojos por algunos segundos pero luego bajó su vista y con un suave susurro le dijo: "Matt… por favor… no compliquemos más las cosas… nuestro tiempo… si alguna vez tuvimos uno… ya pasó…"

"No Mimi, puede que nosotros hayamos cambiado pero tu sabes-"

"¡No Matt!" le gritó interrumpiéndolo, "¡no sé nada!... ¡no quiero estar contigo!... ¡siempre me haces daño! … ¡suéltame!"

"¡No!" le gritó fuertemente mientras su brazo la apretó aun más.

"…"

Al verle los ojos como un mar en tempestad, Mimi dejó de moverse y agachó nuevamente la vista. Si bien podía ser el tipo más tierno y cariñoso… cuando se enojaba… era terrible.

"Mimi, por favor escucha" le dijo con la intención de disculparse pero ya era demasiado tarde. Aun teniendo la vista agachada, él podía ver como las lágrimas corrían por _su_ rostro. "Mimi, por favor… tan solo escúchame" le pidió con tono de ruego; pero ella no respondió.

Suspirando, sintió como la tela se deslizaba entre sus dedos a medida que su otro brazo lentamente se apartaba de _su_ cuerpo. "Yo…" le dijo, "… lo siento… Me iré a bañar…" y con eso dicho, se dio un cuarto de vuelta y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta detrás…

* * *

"A ver Matt…" dijo Satochi tomando asiento en uno de los pisos de la cocina. "Te diré lo mismo que le dije a las chicas pero antes, tengo que darte un mensaje de los productores" 

"¿Qué cosa?... ¿qué quieren?"

"Mira, nosotros como programa, nuestra finalidad es entretener durante dos meses a las personas que vean esto…"

"¿Ya…y?"

"Que también niños ven este programa…"

"¿Y qué con eso?"

"A ver… como decirlo…"

Si había algo que le fastidiaba de Satochi, era su forma especial de decir algo con cien mil palabras y sus rodeos… "Tan sólo dilo…"

"Ok… No se pueden repetir escenas como las de anoche… como lo que podría haber pasado ahí…" dijo apuntando al mesón en donde Mimi había quedado "casi" acostada…

"Sólo estábamos jugando" dijo en defensa propia

"Si…" le contestó Satochi sarcásticamente… "Matt, si quieres hacer algo así… hazlo en tu pieza… ahí no hay cámaras-"

"¿Pero que acaso no lo editan?"

"Si pero… no lo hagas ¿ok?"

"Ok… ¿alguna otra cosa más?"

"Matt… ¿tu conocías a la señorita Tachikawa?"

"Mmm… si ¿por qué?"

"Nosotros analizamos las primeras horas desde que ustedes llegaron, y tu sólo has enfocado y centrado tu atención en ella… Mira, si bien puede que ella sea la que elegirás en un final, el objetivo acá es otro. Necesitamos… más bien te pedimos, que te juntes y compartas con las otras concursantes ya que la idea es que todas ellas y todo el público crea que el "amor" se va a ir dando de a poco… No queremos que todo sea predecible desde el principio… las otras chicas también están en competencia y aunque no quieras, tendrás que dedicarle tiempo a ellas también."

"Entiendo… pero quiero dejar algo en claro… yo a Mimi la quiero, pero nunca va a pasar algo entre nosotros… Ella ya me dio a entender y me recalcó que no estaba interesada en mí… Si ella llegase a la final, va a ser por merito propio… y no sé… creo que elegiré a la más adecuada para mi…"

"O sea… me estas diciendo que lo que anoche parecía un fogoso romance entre amantes… ¿se acabó?"

Matt sólo se sonrojó y sonrió pensando que decir… "…"

"Yamato, un consejo… si quieres a la chica, ve por ella pero **no** con tus métodos no convencionales… nosotros acá te ayudaremos, mediante esta pauta, a elegir a las chicas que irán pasando a las siguientes etapas."

"¿Cómo?"

"Mediante las citas, los juegos y las otras cosas planeadas, tu irás marcando ahí que te pareció el proceder de la chica durante dicha actividad."

"¿La idea es que al final de la actividad esta hoja sea una celda de Xs?"

"Puedes marcar como quieras, pero al final de esta semana y etapa, las cinco que tengan menor puntuación, serán las que se irán."

"¿Y el público?"

"No, el público nominará a las que se pueden ir en la etapa final. Por ahora, salvarán a una que quedará inmune para la próxima semana."

"¿Inmune de qué?"

"Ahí veras… además tendrán otra participación como la que es elegir algo que deberán hacer las chicas"

"…¿?..."

"Cosas que deberán hacer ellas y que las daré a conocer más adelante"

"Y para hoy… ¿Qué hay?"

"Irás con las chicas de la "pieza I" a un picnic en el parque por la tarde"

"¿Picnic?"

"Para ti no será un picnic, será tu momento de analizar su comportamiento"

"¿Cómo?... ¿quieres que vea si comen con la boca cerrada o hablan mientras comen?"

"¡No hombre!... aunque puedes poner tus propios parámetros. Nosotros, en cualquier actividad fuera de casa, pondremos distractores para las chicas… y ahí tu podrás evaluar su comportamiento"

"…¿?..."

"Suponte… pondremos un perro hambriento… pero ninguna de ellas le presta atención… tu tendrás que registrar eso al igual que si una de ellas se interesa por él. Dependiendo de su reacción, las evaluarás. Si le pone atención, es bueno, si no le pone, es malo… si le pone más atención de la que tu esperas, también es malo. ¿Entiendes?"

"Si aunque… no le veo la lógica…"

"Después verás por que te lo digo... Ahora anda, ponte traje de baño y nos encontramos en la piscina."

* * *

Matt salió de la cocina pensando en la actividad que vendría… aunque le pareció extraño que fuese en la piscina ya que estaba sin agua… 

Siguió caminando y vio como la mayoría de las chicas ya estaban en el jardín con sus trajes de baño tomando sol. Subió las escaleras y se detuvo afuera de una habitación que tenia la puerta casi cerrada (10 cms de abertura). El sonido de una canción le llamó mucho la atención… la melodía se le hacía muy familiar.

Echando un vistazo hacia adentro, vio que Mimi era la que tarareaba mientras se ponía su bikini…

Dejando que sus instintos más bajos fluyeran, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, y vio como recogía y amarraba su cabello… quedando su espalda totalmente descubierta. Estando aún ahí, cerró sus ojos e imaginó ver como sus manos la envolvían en un fuerte abrazo mientras sus labios se encontraban en un apasionado beso…

A medida que sus ojos se abrían, su cara fue girando y un incipiente fuego empezó a quemar su mejilla…

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que Mimi le había volteado la cara con una bofetada…

* * *

**Como siempre yo pregunto... **

**¿qué les pareció?**

**¿estuvo bueno?**

**ahí me dejan un comentario con sus... ¡comentarios! **

**jajaja una última cosa: las personas que dejan su review y no son parte de la comunidad de FF, si quieren pueden dejar su e-mail ya que yo acostumbro a enviar un mail avisando que actualizé la historia.**

**Que tengan y pasen un felíz festivo!!! **

**Bye!  
**


	6. Buscando un corazón perdido

**Capítulo ****VI**

**B****uscando un corazón perdido**

* * *

**Uff! estoy al borde del colapso... quizás por eso es que este capi lo subí un poco antes... pero por lo mismo... es más cortito... ¿no se enojan? **

**Quiero dar las gracias a la gente que lee esto y en especial a la que se toman su tiempo para dejar su review. Ahora, pondré a las personas que dejaron su comentario en el los capitulo previos y soló decirles nuevamante gracias por ser tan fieles lectoras -sniff- :'(**

**... y que sigan dejando su comentario xD ! **

** CaintlinJeanne, o-silver-star-o, haruno, NARUMI, lunahope78, rouuk-fihe, HibariTachikawa, JOSSANGEL, sakuratiara, MaOkO, Meimi, Kotorii-Chan, MicHeLle FyE FlouRiTe, copo de nieve, ositarosa, kote, AiKa ShIkA, LulI.miX, Hikari Blossom, Kyoko-4ever, MiMato-Angel, Mary Peace 18, solcitax, Dione Ishida, Maracuchita, carla, paty, Suri Evans y girly girl.**

**a todas uds, muchas gracias ya que sus reviews son el incetivo para mi imaginación ;) **

* * *

"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESTAR ESPIANDO MIENTRAS ME CAMBIO DE ROPA????!!!! … ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ SINVERGÜENZA!!!!!!! … ¡¡¡INMORAL!!!..." 

Hacía más de 10 minutos que Matt estaba parado en el mismo lugar escuchando los varios gritos e insultos que Mimi lanzaba a viva voz…

"¡¿Acaso no puedes controlar tus hormonas?!" le preguntó un poco más calmada… ¡¿qué acaso no puedes comprar una revista o… o tus películas cochinas para satisfacer tus necesidades primitivas?!"

"Vamos, no exageres…" contestó mientras se acercaba a ella, "…que no vi nada salvo tu espalda…"

"¡¿Te parece poco?!" le gritó, haciéndolo sonreír.

Estaba furiosa… pero él sabía que estaba pasando por un ataque de nervios y/o de histeria… así que para probar su reacción, con una suave y baja voz, le susurró al oído: "…aunque me hubiese encantado ver algo más…"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, su mano se alzó al cielo y, prediciendo lo que continuaría, Matt la cogió antes de que tocara nuevamente su dolida mejilla

"¡¡¡SUELTA MI BRAZO DEPRAVADO SEXUAL!!!" le gritó mientras su otra mano golpeaba su pecho.

Una sensación de miedo y frío invadió su cuerpo al ver como su sonrisa iba cambiando lentamente a una de completa satisfacción. Sin darse cuenta y con un rápido movimiento, él bajó su mano y la llevo tras su espalda sujetándola fuertemente…

* * *

**Mimi's POV**

_Pensé… pensé en preguntarle qué hacía pero… ya lo sabía…_

Matt cogió mi mano, que tenía como destino su cara, y la llevó tras mi espalda. _Ahí la sujetó fuertemente mientras veía como su cara… su expresión iba cambiando._

_Y me dio miedo… Realmente no sé lo que quiere… siempre busca la forma de pillarme desprevenida para iniciar su juego de seductor sobre mí… Y cuando sabe que estoy cayendo… lo deja… para dejarme con las ganas de tenerlo..._

_En estos siete años en que no lo veía, me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado… y no exactamente para bien... _

_Nunca… nunca en mi vida se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza pensar en que él iba a actuar de esta manera… Siempre fue muy correcto y sabía comportarse por así decirlo, pero ahora… su actitud era un fastidio... y la verdad es que no sé como decirle que no quiero estar con él… que quiero de vuelta al Matt de antes… al hombre maravilloso que una vez conocí…_

"Y… ¿qué quieres que hagamos princesa?" me preguntó, pero mis ojos sólo se enfocaron en lo que su otra mano hacía…

Casi como un ladrón que no quiere ser oído ni visto, empujo la puerta hacia atrás con el pie, y con su mano giró la llave en la cerradura para dejarme encerrada y sin ninguna salida…

_Hoy en la mañana… creí que le había dejado claro que no quería que se acercara a mí, pero parece que no quiere ver el daño que me hace…_

_Es increíble como una persona pueda causar tanto daño… daño tanto psicológico como físico y como sentimental. De hecho aún me duele y me están doliendo las partes en donde su cuerpo se manifestaba sobre el mío… y mi corazón… mi corazón es lo que más me duele… porque lo que más le duele… es haberse enamorado de alguien que precisamente ahora… carece de corazón..._

Mis ojos subieron de donde estaban, y se posaron sobre los suyos…

_Su mirada… no era agradable de ver… se veía en ella mucho orgullo mezclado con superioridad y se notaba que estaba muy contento de haberme agarrado para que entrara nuevamente en su juego._

_Pero yo me había decido… quizás anoche hubiese continuado hasta a el final con su juego… porque pensaba que era su forma para acercarse más… pero es triste darse cuenta que no es así… que solo te tiene para demostrarte que aunque te resistas, igual caerás…_

_Yo… yo aún amo a Matt… pero al Matt antiguo, a ese hombre que cuando me abrazaba, lo hacía por que le nacía… no porque su ego le decía que me tenía que retener._

_Y si ahora me preguntaran… ¿aún lo quieres?… dudaría en dar afirmación positiva…_

_Pero de algo estoy segura… voy a luchar por traerlo de vuelta… no voy a dejar que ese hombre maravilloso se pierda y desaparezca entre la nada._

_Y, desde ahora en adelante, esa será mi misión… quizás tarde mucho… pero lo lograré… llegaré a su corazón y lo liberaré de la supresión…_

Pestañando varias veces seguidas, traté de disipar las lágrimas que querían salir. Puede que se haya dado cuenta, pero hice mi mejor intento por disimularlas…

"Matt… ¿puedes soltar mi brazo?" le pregunté con una voz más bien baja, ya que me di cuenta que gritando, resistiéndome y poniéndome brava, no llegaría a ninguna parte.

Sus ojos me miraron confundidos por unos segundos, pero no tardaron en volver a la expresión que previamente poseían. "No voy a hacer nada, lo prometo" le dije, "no voy a huir…"

Él me miró intensamente unos segundos y sentí como su apretón aflojaba un poco, aunque no del todo.

"¿Y por qué debería creerte?" me pregunto aunque ahora ya estaba totalmente serio.

"Porque si hubiese querido, ya lo hubiese hecho…"

"¡Por favor!" me dijo agitando su otra mano frente a mi cara, a lo que yo le respondí con un "me duele…"

_Y de verdad me dolía. Mi brazo estaba torcido y sentía como lentamente se iba adormeciendo._

Miré a sus ojos nuevamente tratando de persuadirlo… cosa que logré después de diez segundos. "Gracias" le dije mientras mi mano sobaba mi adolorida muñeca.

"Aún no contestas mi pregunta" me dijo, cosa que me dejó pensando. _…¿qué me había preguntado?..._

_Y, como si leyendo mis pensamientos, contestó mi pregunta._

"¿Qué que haremos?" me preguntó aun que el entusiasmo ya lo había abandonado.

"Yo…" le dije algo temerosa, "hay una cosa que quiero…"

"¿Y que sería ese algo?... porque supongo que tiene que ver conmigo… ¿no?" me preguntó y su sonrisa creció.

Yo igual pensé en reírme pero mi cerebro pronto descartó la idea. Acortando la distancia que nos separaba, él se acercó aún más queriendo intimidarme; cosa que no logró… porque yo ya sabía que quería.

Aprovechando el beneficio que su acercamiento me trajo, mis manos subieron lentamente por su costado; sin rozarlo, y sin que se diera cuenta, para acabar posándolas sobre sus mejillas.

El desconcierto en su cara creció y su cuerpo instintivamente se hecho para atrás. No retrocedió, pero su cuerpo que estaba inclinado hacia mí, volvió a su posición erecta.

_Estaba segura de que sus ojos me formulaban la pregunta… ¿qué haces?" pero no perdí tiempo en contestarla._ En vez de eso, sólo susurré...

"Devuelveme... devuelveme al Matt que amo... a _mí _Matt... al dueño de _mí _corazón..."

...y mi cuerpo fue quien dio un pequeño paso hacia delante para luego pararme en puntillas y darle un suave beso en los labios…

* * *

**¿Que os pareció?**

**A mi me gustó... en especial porque escribir en primera persona y desde el pto de vista de alguién es mucho más fácil. **

**Ojalá que el beso sea bien recibido no más...**

**hasta la próxima, **

**bye bye**

**y dejen su comentario!**


	7. Un corderito y mil globos

**Capítulo ****VII**

**Un corderito y mil globos**

**(Edición Re-re-editada) **

* * *

**Antes de partir con este nuevo capi, quiero darle las gracias a ****TODAS las personas que han dejado su review y han leído mis capis y bueno… he llegado a la conclusión de que todo está sucediendo muy lento O-O…**

**Porfis, necesito que me digan si está bien porque si no, tendría que agilizar mi escritura para que no me salieran como... -calculando que llevo 6 capítulos en un tiempo (dentro de la historia) de menos de 24 horas y esto dura 2 meses… hagan el calculo… ¿¿¿cuántos capítulos me saldrán???**

**¡¡¡Como chorrocientos mil!!!!-**

**¿Leerían los chorrocientos mil capítulos?**

**¿Debería omitir detalles, pensamientos y/o situaciones para ayudar a que el tiempo dentro de la historia transcurra más rápido? O… ¿debo seguir igual como lo he hecho hasta ahora?**

**Ojalá me puedan responder para que el fic sea mejor.**

**Gracias . **

* * *

"_¡Por Dios que estúpida!" _se dijo a si misma llevándose la mano a la frente. _"¡Como se me ocurre pensar que Matt va a cambiar! … ¡Como se me ocurre la tonta idea de pensar en besarlo y pedirle que me devuelva al antiguo Matt… a __**mí **__Matt!... ¡O Dios, O Dios!... ¡Malditas hormonas! …¡Malditos sentimientos!... ¡Maldito Matt!... Menos mal que fue sólo eso…una fantasía… un mal truco que me jugó mi mente… porque si no… me muero…no… ¡me mato!" _

"Y… ¿me dirás qué quieres hacer _conmigo_?"

"¿Ah?" le dijo mirándolo nuevamente directo a los ojos. Quizás, no sería tan mala idea besarlo después de todo… pero la prueba ya estaba por comenzar así que debía apresurarse. "¿Hacer contigo? …¡Já! …por favor Matt-" le dijo adoptando su misma actitud, "¿qué querría hacer YO contigo?"

"Mmm… ¿quién sabe? … quizás lo mismo que yo pretendía hacer esta mañana antes de que… antes que me dijeras que **no querías nada conmigo**…y que lo **único **que hacía era dañarte…"

Mimi dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás y se sentó en la cama a pensar. Si bien él repitió lo mismo que ella había dicho, ahora que la rabia había pasado y las sombras se disipaban, con claridad pudo ver que sus palabras realmente fueron hirientes. Le dolió un poco que se las dijera tan fríamente, pero pensó en cómo se tiene que haber sentido él al escucharlas salir con tanto veneno y con tanta rabia de su boca. _"Después de todo… aunque no se noté… igual tiene sentimientos…"_

"Lo siento" le dijo cruzando sus manos. "Yo sé que tu no buscas dañarme pero… pero igual me da miedo… Me pones… me pongo nerviosa y al ver que no me dejas ir… como que entro en pánico y no sé… No me gusta que me tomes así… con tanta fuerza, como si yo fuese posesión tuya… mira…" Mimi levantó su mano y le mostró la muñeca que él había estado sujetando hace escasos minutos. "¿Ves que está roja? … puede que parezca exagerada cuando te diga que me duele pero es verdad… y aún me duele" dijo con una calida sonrisa al ver que la expresión de _su_ cara había cambiado.

"Yo nunca he pretendido herirte… era solo jugar un rato para ver como reaccionabas... eso es todo"

Mimi levantó una ceja y lo estudió por unos segundos. 

"Bueno… te perdono **sólo** porque estoy atrasada y tengo que ir ahora mismo para afuera…" le dijo sabiendo que de alguna u otra manera, igual le gustó estar entre sus brazos... "pero NO te perdono el hecho de que me hayas espiado…"

"Aún crees que soy un… ¿"depravado sexual"?" le preguntó sonriendo

"Mmm si… y tú serás el encargado de hacer que mi concepción hacia ti cambie, porque no quiero pensar de por vida que eres un depravado sexual" dijo riendo. Matt sólo sonrió y la miró mientras buscaba su toalla. "Y tu… ¿no te irás a cambiar de ropa?" le preguntó, ya con la toalla en la mano.

"Sí…a eso iba antes de… ¿qué?… ¿antes de qué?"

"Antes de que te pusieras en primera fila para espiarme…" le dijo con un tono que no demostraba enojo pero si algo sarcasmo. Matt sonrió y un leve rubor, que no fue notado por ella, cubrió sus mejillas.

"Ya te lo dije, sólo vi tu espalda, nada más… y me acerqué porque lo que estabas cantando o tarareando, me pareció familiar"

"¿La canción que tarareaba?"

"Si… ¿de dónde es?... estoy seguro que la he oído antes…"

"Pues sí… es mí canción, la que canté una vez hace años atrás en el concurso de la escuela…"

"¡Con razón!... algún día de estos me la cantarás ¿ok?" Mimi sonrió sin saber que decir. "Es una promesa princesa… me tendrás que cantar. Ahora me voy, te veo en un rato" le dijo mientras giraba la llave y salía de la habitación.

Cuando Mimi pensó que ya se había ido, vió que su cabeza se asomó por el borde de la puerta diciéndole: "Discúlpame por lo de tu muñeca… y por lo que pasó en la pieza… y por lo de la cortina… y por lo de la cocina…"

"…"

Mimi se quedó congelada en el lugar. Sus palabras fueron muy honestas.

La toalla que llevaba colgada del brazo se cayó al piso e hizo que saliera de este pequeño trance.

Realmente era increíble lo que había sucedido… Por unos minutos... segundos, Matt fue el hombre más adorable y tierno de la tierra…

Y después de ese breve momento juntos, en el que pudo haber pasado lo peor… o si bien, más discusiones, peleas, malos tratos, etc., Mimi se dio cuenta que **si** había una forma de llegar a Matt… y no era precisamente seguir su juego; sino que había que hablar desde el corazón para llegar a _su_ corazón… y funcionaba...

Por primera vez, desde la última vez que lo vio, Mimi miró a Matt con otros ojos… con los ojos de una chica que cree que el cariño, la verdad y el amor, pueden acercar a dos personas, que, sin saberlo, se quieren…

"_¿Lo quiero?... O Dios ¿qué me pasa?... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué mi cabeza siempre se enreda tanto cuando pienso en él?... ¿Realmente cambiará?... ¿O será otra de sus formas para hacerme morder el anzuelo__?…No sé que pensar… se veía muy honesto… sus palabras parecían provenir de su corazón…" _pensó mientras salía de la habitación y hacía su camino hacia el jardín.

_"¿Qué debo hacer?... quiero… de verdad quiero confiar en él, pero hay algo dentro de mi que me pide que sea cauta… que no me dé a la primera…que piense más racionalmente… pero no puedo… en estos casos… mi corazón se pone sobre mi cabeza cegando toda lógica posible… Aun que podría no ser verdad, algo me dice que realmente podré ver al verdadero Matt muy pronto..."_

"Y Mimi…" le dijo Ima, "¿Sabes de qué se trata la prueba?"

"La verdad es que no" contestó mirando a su alrededor. Todas las chicas estaban tiradas en el pasto tomando sol mientras que la piscina permanecía cubierta con una especie de forro plástico. "No creo que haya algo ahí dentro contra lo que tendremos que luchar… ¿o si?"

"No sé… pero igual es sospechoso… Oye… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro" le contestó mientras ambas se sentaban en el pasto.

"¿Hay algo entre tu y Yamato?"

Mimi la miró fijamente a los ojos antes de contestar. "¿Te puedo hacer yo una pregunta antes de contestar la tuya?"

"Si, claro"

"¿Te gusta... te atrae o sientes algo por él?"

"No… de hecho ni lo conocía… o sea, mi hermana es archi fan de él pero la verdad es que no me atrae…"

"Ah…"

"¿Por qué la pregunta?"

"Para ver si puedo contestarte con la verdad sin que me mates" le contestó sonriendo. "Matt y yo nos conocemos de hace años, pero nunca pasó nada entre nosotros… Yo, en ese entonces, quería que pasara algo; pero él estaba comprometido con otra causa así que nuestra oportunidad pasó… pero ahora… no sé… la verdad es que yo no me inscribí en este show, sino que me inscribieron y bueno… no sé que más decir… igual... ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque mientras estabas con Matt, Fumiko, la chica que le llevó el desayuno, se puso a decir que destruiría a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino… y por lo que veo, parece que estas más involucrada con él de lo que pensaba"

"¿A si? ... Pues no te preocupes Ima que no le tengo miedo"

"¿Segura que estarás bien?"

"Si, confía, y gracias por preocuparte" le dijo acompañándose con una sonrisa. En ese momento, Satochi abrió el ventanal y salió junto a Matt. Todas las miradas se voltearon a él… a Matt… y a su espectacular físico…

"_Dios…mío…" _susurro Mimi al ver al hombre que se acercaba. Venía sólo con unos bermudas azules que llegaban hasta las rodillas… y arriba… _"Necesito aire…" _dijo nuevamente tratando de suplir la falta de aire que no llegaba a sus pulmones… Parecía extraño, pero se le olvidó respirar… y es que la imagen del torso descubierto de Matt las dejó a todas boquiabiertas y con una hora fijada al cardiólogo…

Lo primero en que su vista se posó, fue su pecho… era tan amplio, se veía tan fuerte, tan trabajado que… _"Ohh!! Maldición… ¿por qué nunca me pescó sin camisa?... no puede ser…" _pensó mientras seguía viendo sus otros atributos físicos, _"¡me estoy volviendo una depravada sexual también!... ¡Que horror!... ¡No puedo dejar de mirarlo!..." _Y es que no podía evitar despegar su mirada de sus abdominales… se notaban claramente… eran seis en total... seis saquitos de músculos unidos en dos filitas de a tres… _"¡O Dios!... ¿Por qué a mi?... Si no es la primera vez que veo a un hombre sin camisa… ¿Qué hice de malo?... ¿Por qué tan cruel tortura a mis inocentes ojos?"_

"Bueno chicas… emm ¿chicas? … ¡CHICAS¡... Pongan atención!... ¡Después siguen contemplando a Yamato!" gritó Satochi poniéndose delante de él, cubriendo aquella espectacular y escultural vista… "Pongan atención. Esa piscina se encuentra llena de globos con agua y, lo que deben hacer ustedes, es meterse ahí y buscar unos pequeños botones dorados que se encuentra dentro de esos globos. Para dar con ellos, tendrán que reventar los más que puedan y, luego correr donde Yamato y cosérselo a su traje de baño. Para esta actividad, les doy veinte minutos y, la primera que llegue a mi, será la ganadora. Son tres botones en total y las agujas se las dará Yamato cuando lleguen a él, así que por favor, no me pinchen al chico cuando cosan en botón…"

"¿Cuál es el premio?" preguntó una chica.

"El premio lo elegirá la ganadora mediante uno de esos tres sobres. Chicas, los premios están muy buenos así que les sugiero que hagan su mejor esfuerzo."

"_Un botón… un botón… ¿dónde estará el botón?__... Si yo fuera un pequeño botón dorado que quiere ser cosido en Matt… ¿dónde me escondería?... ¿en qué globo?" _

"¿Listas chicas?" preguntó al ver que ya estaban todas paradas en el borde de la recién descubierta piscina que parecía una de esas típicas cajas llenas de pelotas de diferentes **colores** que se encuentran al final de los toboganes infantiles…

"_¡Colores!"_

"Listas… ¡YA!" gritó y todas saltaron a la piscina con el único deseo de encontrar uno de los tres botones…

"_Azul"_ se dijo mientras sacaba su arete y reventaba los globos azules que tenía cerca. _"¡Azul es el color de Matt!… ¡Más que seguro que están ahí!" _ Y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se sumergió bajo el agua que tocaba sus caderas. No vio nada así que volvió a la superficie a reventar más globos azules.

Otras chicas estaban empezando a utilizar su método así que decidió apurarse. Sumergiéndose una vez más, vio como un pequeño brillo hacía guiños con la luz del sol. _"¡Te encontré botoncito!" _pensó a medida que nadaba bajo el agua hasta su presa. Estirando la mano, lo cogió y volvió a la superficie. Sin darse mucho tiempo para respirar, se salió de la piscina y corrió hacia Matt; goteando por todo el camino.

Como tenía los ojos y las pestañas con gotitas de agua, no pudo ver la forma especial con que él la miraba… Se podría decir que la miraba exactamente como ella lo miró a él… contemplando exactamente las mismas partes…

"¡Matt!" exclamó, mirando hacia atrás. "¡La aguja!... ¡rápido!"

"Toma" le dijo a medida que se la extendía en la mano. "TRATA de NO tocar y NO ver nada que no debas…"

Mimi se sonrojó notoriamente y le lanzó un comentario, que, aunque fuese mentira, igual le caería mal… "He visto… y sentido mejores" dijo mientras se agachaba a _su_ costado y procedía a coserle el botón a la altura de la cadera.

Matt, que estaba de una pieza, se sonrió y posó su mano sobre _su _cabeza para desordenarle aún más el cabello.

"No te creo princesa… te conozco mejor de lo que crees y sé que estas mintiendo…" Mimi miró hacia arriba pero fue cegada por el sol. "Eres un inocente corderito" le dijo haciéndola sonreír.

"_¿Yo… un corderito? Jajaja"… _"Eres tierno" le dijo cortando el hilo. "Tierno y lindo… **sólo **cuando quieres serlo…" y dicho esto, le devolvió la aguja y corrió… de hecho caminó hacia Satochi ya que las otras concursantes aún seguían en la piscina.

"¡Señorita Tachikawa!... ¡Felicitaciones!... venga y dígame cuál sobre quiere"

"Mmm… el amarillo"

"¿Está segura?"

"100 por ciento"

"Entonces, veamos… mmm…ooh-oh… este es el mejor premio… definitivamente"

"¿Qué dice?"

"Tome, léalo usted misma y se dará cuenta a lo que me refiero."

Satochi le pasó el sobre a Mimi y ésta sacó la tarjeta que venía dentro…

"_Ojalá… ojalá que sea un día en el SPA o en el mall…con todo pagado por supuesto"_… y se dispuso a leerla…_"A la ganadora que haya elegido este sobre, su premio consistirá en, ni más ni menos, un masaje aromaterápico…"_

"No es tan malo el premio después de todo" le dijo a Satochi.

"Señorita Tachikawa… ¿leyó la última línea?"

"No… ¿qué dice?" _"¿Qué dice esta cosa?"_ se preguntó mientras sacaba nuevamente la tarjeta del sobre…_ "…ni más ni menos que un masaje aromaterápico que…__** ¡el soltero le proporcionará!**__"_

"…"

Mirando perdidamente al hombre que yacía parado unos cuantos metros más allá, un susurró escapó su boca…

"Dios ampárame… _que la carne es débil_…"

* * *

**Yap… ¿les gustó? … espero que si porque a mi me encantó escribirlo. ****¡No me reten por lo del beso! **

**NO lo besó al final... fue sólo producto de su imaginación ver que lo besaba ya que necesitaba... no, necesito que esto tenga un orden más o menos coherente y... bueno... el besó verdadero vendrá más adelante . lo confirmo .  
**

**Porfis, no olviden contestar la pregunta que dejé arriba y la que dejé más arriba (al comienzo del capi) -**

**¡manténganse sintonizados!**

**¡Que ten bien! **

**bye-bye!**


	8. Cómo le voy a decir que

**C****apítulo VIII**

**Cómo le voy a decir que…**

* * *

**Agradecimiento: A todas las chicas que dejaron su comentario y/o review diciendo que leerían los chorrocientos mil capítulos XD Fue muy lindo leer eso…  
**

**En fin… como saben, la universidad me consume casi todo el tiempo y la capacidad de pensar así que, por eso me demoré en escribir este capitulo. De hecho, hice como 3 historias diferentes para este mismo capi antes de llegar a esto!! Y todas eran diferentes pero creo que esta es muchoho mejor que las otras anteriores ;)**

**Tan sólo espero que les guste.**

**Otra cosa, alguien por ahí, no recuerdo quien precisamente (sorry!), me dijo algo así que pusiera los pensamientos de Matt… Y la verdad es que no tengo contemplado hacerlo ya que si los pongo, se revelaría la historia y algunas cosas como sus decisiones por ejemplo… entonces, mi idea es que se mantenga "secreta" su decisión de cual chica elegirá al final.**

**No se confíen… jejeje… porque a mis neuronas se les ocurren algunas buenas ideas para el fic de vez en cuando :P**

**Ya, no las aburro más.**

**Lean, y me dejan su comentario.**

**¡Cualquier idea es bienvenida!**

**Pdta: Se acuerdan de la diferencia del SU y el _SU_, pues acá estará presente así que ... eso, para que no se confundan ;)  
**

* * *

"Y… supongo que todos ustedes se preguntarán… ¿cuál fue el premio que recibió Mimi?... pues les contaré querido publico, que mi premio fue, ni más ni menos, un masaje que me hará Yamato… premio que aún no he cobrado…" iba diciendo Mimi a la cámara que colgaba sobre su cabeza captando cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras. "… aunque pienso ir a cobrarlo después de esto. ¿Y que ganaron las otras chicas?... pues una ganó una cena romántica con él, a la luz de las velas, y la otra me parece que ganó una salida con él a cualquier parte que quisiera. Y si me preguntan si me gustó mi premio, les respondería que realmente **no** me lo esperaba pero que algún beneficio le sacaré a futuro" dijo sonriendo con cara de niña mala. 

"Eso ocurrió antes de ayer por la mañana. La verdad es que después de aquel juego, no he visto más a Matt... casi no lo he visto porque se ha dedicado a hacer vida social con las otras chicas. Y no es que me moleste, sino que no he hablado con él… Lo último que supe de él fue que se fue a su picnic con las otras cuatro chicas y que pasó la noche con una de ellas… No sé con cual, pero los ruidos que se oían no eran muy agradables… ¿Pudieron ver algo? … Ah, no… se me olvidó que no tiene cámara ni micrófonos en su habitación... Igual les cuento que la vida aquí no es tan complicada. La casa es una maravilla y algunas… nótese: **algunas, **compañeras son muy simpáticas… otras no tanto. La comida es **casi** comestible… Ayer cocinó Yayoi, y todas las que comimos, sufrimos un leve malestar estomacal por algunas horas…"

"Quizás lo único bueno de ser esclava de Yamato, es sin duda, no tener que cocinar para las veinte o limpiar los baños. El resto…hasta por ahí no más. Y con respecto a mi "labor" de esclava… seguramente ustedes no han visto lo que pasa dentro de su habitación, pero les contaré. El otro día… me pidió que le llenara la bañera con burbujas ya que quería sumergirse en un "baño de relajo total"… Quise reírme en su cara pero me tuve que contener. ¡Yo pensaba que solo nosotras teníamos esos gustos! En fin… ¿lo vieron con traje de baño? … Esta para comérselo ¿no? … Uff, yo creo que a todas se nos cayó la boca hasta el piso je je. Y ahora… ahora iré por el masaje y luego de eso, iré a arreglarme porque tendré mi salida con él y con las chicas de la habitación. Iremos al cine a ver no sé que película… pero espero que sea una romántica… necesito ver una película "corta venas" para llorar… ja ja ja. ¿Y vieron a dónde fue ayer? … me parece que al Parque Nacional pero no estoy segura ni de eso, ni de con quién pasó la noche… Pero más que seguro que ustedes saben todos esos jugosos detalles que yo no veo o sé je je. Bueno público, ahora me voy porque no quiero llegar tarde a mi masaje... Porfis, escriban **MIMI** en su celular y mándenlo al **5445**, ya que no me quiero ir. Apóyenme ¿si? … un beso, bye bye" dijo mientras su mano se agitaba frente a la cámara.

* * *

** A/N:**

El lunes por la tarde, Matt fue a su picnic donde no todo salió como planeado… había cientos de palomas en el lugar y a una se le ocurrió hacer sus necesidades sobre Chieko, la amiga de Fumiko… En el desastre que quedó, el picnic se arruinó y todos tuvieron que volver a casa antes de tiempo. Las otras chicas que habían ido no estuvieron muy de acuerdo en volver y perderse la oportunidad de estar con Matt, pero fue su sonrisa que las convenció para que volvieran, y tuvieran el picnic en su habitación… Y fue justamente la "accidentada" Chieko a quién Matt eligió para pasar la noche y "poder conocerla" mejor…

Ayer en la mañana, Natsuki cobró su premio y fue con Matt al centro comercial… quizás no fue la decisión más acertada, pero la chica fue feliz… y Matt… Matt se armó de paciencia ya que necesitaba la mayor información posible para ir llenando el papel que le dio Satochi… Por la tarde, él y las chicas de la habitación II fueron al Parque Nacional, y pasaron una agradable velada paseando en los pequeños botecitos que daban vueltas por el lago.

La que venía, era la tercera salida y aún quedaban dos más para poder decidir así, cuales serían las primeras cinco eliminadas.

* * *

"¿Princesa?" preguntó Yamato mientras levantaba y miraba los frasquitos sobre su cabeza, "¿cuál quieres?" 

"Mmm… ¿de qué hay?" preguntó a medida que se sentaba en _su_ cama y cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra.

"Lavanda, coco y canela" respondió cogiendo los tres frasquitos en una mano para ir sentarse junto a ella.

Luego de pensar unos cuantos segundos, Mimi finalmente le respondió con un "frutilla", cosa que a él no le agradó mucho. Mirándola extrañado y en proceso de enojo, le pasó los tres frascos para que leyera los nombres que ahí salían.

"Mimi, **no **hay frutilla…"

"Ahh… a mi me gusta el aroma a frutilla"

"Mimi, insisto, ahí **NO** hay frutilla… ahora, dime cuál de los que tienes en la mano quieres…"

"¿Estas enojado?" le preguntó inocentemente

"No" le contestó, "Pero estoy perdiendo la paciencia…"

"… ¿cuál te gusta a ti?"

Leyendo el primero que vio, contestó lavanda para que esto de elegir, se terminara rápido.

"¡Entonces coco sería!" exclamó con una gran sonrisa

Respirando profundamente, Matt contó mentalmente hasta diez antes de volver a hablar. "Y esto… ¿cómo se aplica?... ¿te lo pongo sobre?"

"Matt, estos aceites son para quemar…" le contestó

"¿?"

"Lo viertes en una cosita y luego, debajo le colocas una vela que lo irá quemando y al mismo tiempo, liberando el olor"

"…"

"¡No es tan complicado entenderlo!"

"Es cosa de chicas, pero bueno… Ahora… ¿qué haremos?"

"Pues… no sé tu, pero yo vine a cobrar mi premio. Lo justo es justo¿no?"

"Creo que si" le contestó con una sonrisa que a medida que crecía, se inclinaba hacia el costado.

"Oh no, no, no… Ni lo pienses"

"¿Pensar qué?" preguntó poniendo su cara más inocente

"Matt… sólo calla y empieza que tengo cosas que hacer" le respondió a medida que se daba vuelta.

"Y no te quitarás el sweater… porque a mi… cuando me hacen un masaje, me piden que me quite **todo** lo llevo puesto…"

"Matt…" le dijo respirando profundamente, "¿lo harás o no?"

"¿Tengo opción?"

"No"

"¿Entonces?"

"Sólo hazlo"

"¿Y los aceites estos?"

"Déjalos… no son importantes"

"Ok… ¿y por dónde empiezo?"

"Por aquí," le dijo apuntando a sus hombros, para luego agarrarse el cabello, darle una vuelta, y pescarlo con un lápiz.

"¿Mimi?"

"¿mmm?"

"¿Puedes levantar ambos brazos hacia arriba?"

Frunciendo el ceño y preguntándose mentalmente _"¿para qué?", _los levantó y esperó a ver que haría.

Rogaba para que (él) no fuera a hacer alguna tontería que los distanciara aún más, ya que por ahora, tenía la secreta esperanza de que él estaba en el camino a la reivindicación…

Sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba tras ella, Matt (que sonreía maliciosamente) se impulsó hacia delante y, con un rápido movimiento, posó ambas manos sobre _su _cadera; le cogió el sweater de los extremos, y, tan rápido como hizo eso, lo tiró hacia arriba quitándoselo definitivamente.

"Mucho mejor" replicó sentándose nuevamente tras ella y ahora sí, empezando con el masaje.

"…"

El contacto de _sus_ manos sobre su piel, produjeron un inmediato cable a tierra haciendo que, el incipiente enojo nacido desde la brusca quitada del sweater, fuese cosa del pasado.

Haciendo unos suaves movimientos de "arriba-abajo" y apretando de vez en cuando, (él) pudo sentir las mismas chispas que invisiblemente brotaban de _su_ piel a medida que lentamente cubría _sus_ hombros con ambas manos.

Sintiéndose totalmente "entregada al momento", Mimi agachó su cabeza dejando que él siguiera _su_ camino hacia su cuello. Realmente se sentía relajada. No sabía que Matt poseyera esa cualidad… de hecho, pensaba que sus únicas cualidades o habilidades eran su destreza en la cocina, su talento en el canto y _"uff", _por lo que había oído, era… decían que era **i-n-c-r-e-i-b-l-e** en la cama… _"¿Y cómo no serlo?" _pensó ya que con su cara y su físico, ya tenía más del 50 por ciento de aprobación ganada… pero bueno, como dicen "ver para creer" o en este caso… "probar para creer", aunque… _"como vamos... dudo que "algo" pase algún día …"_

"¿En que piensas princesa?" preguntó casualmente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

"¿Quieres la verdad?"

"Claro… siempre que no sea traumante…" dijo haciéndola sonreír.

"Pensaba en las cualidades que tienes…"

"Ahh… y seguramente perdiste la cuenta ¿no?"

"No te creas… solo llegué a tres, dos de las cuales están comprobadas aunque… debería agregar tu cualidad de masajista a mi lista"

"Si supieras todas las cualidades que hay escondidas bajo esta cara de ángel" replicó al mismo tiempo en que apoyaba su barbilla sobre _su_ hombro derecho y entrelazaba sus manos alrededor de su cintura en un suave abrazo.

"¿Y a ti…" preguntó con tono juguetón, "… quién te dio tanta confianza?"

"Vamos princesa, no seas cruel… recuerda que yo nunca te puse un pero cuando te abalanzabas sobre mi y me abrazabas…"

Y era verdad. En años pasados, cuando sus corazones eran jóvenes y los celos no invadían su pequeña burbuja de _amistad_, ella siempre que lo veía se acercaba y le daba un gran abrazo de oso. _"… y pensar que éramos tan cercanos…"_ pensó en voz alta, olvidando, por esa pequeña fracción de segundo, que Matt estaba ahí.

"Mimi…" comenzó Matt despacio para no provocar alguna reacción no deseada en ella, "¿no quieres hablar de lo que pasó hace siete años?"

"No" le contestó con una seguridad, que, tan rápido como llegó, se fue. "Matt, he pensado mucho en eso y creo que, el pasado, en el pasado está y no se puede hacer nada por ello… si es que pasó, fue por algo y, fue para mejor…"

"¿Realmente lo crees?" preguntó girándole suavemente la cabeza para poder ver sus ojos.

"…Si" susurró antes de perderse en aquel calmado océano que yacía frente a ella, donde los suaves rayos del sol, formaban pequeños reflejos de luz.

"No te creo" contestó rompiendo el pequeño hechizo que sus ojos provocaron sobre los de ella, "Mimi… está bien, el pasado quedó atrás, pero no puedes evitarlo… siempre estará ahí, presente en el momento más inesperado para jugarte una de sus pequeñas bromas como por ejemplo… sin saberlo, te trajo de vuelta a mi…"

Rehuyendo lo que él había empezado, rápidamente decidió tomar otro camino para alejarse de lo que posiblemente vendría. "Matt… me acabas de dar una excelente definición de destino no de pasado" dijo riendo nerviosamente. "Ahora, si eres tan amable, suéltame ¿ya?"

"No, no lo haré… la sesión masaje aún no termina… tienes que quedarte acá por lo menos una hora más"

"Matt... permíteme recordarte que de masaje, sólo recebí dos minutos.."

"..."

"..."

"Mimi… ¿qué sientes?" preguntó mientras se dejaba embriagar por aquel aroma a frutilla proveniente de su cabello.

Pensando un momento, Mimi llegó a la conclusión que no podía decirle todo lo que en verdad estaba sintiendo.

"_¿Cómo le voy a decir que mi temperatura corporal aumento a quinientos grados luego de que me abrazó?"_

"_¿Cómo le voy a decir que mi corazón está latiendo más fuerte y apresurado que nunca?" _

"_¿Cómo le voy a decir que llenó de mariposas mi estómago?"_

"_¿Cómo le voy a decir que al oír su suave voz en mi oido, toda mi piel se eriza?"_

"_¿Cómo le voy a decir que su aroma me vuelve loca?"_

"_¿Cómo le voy a decir que sus ojos cegaron los míos?"_

"_¿Cómo le voy a decir que su manos sobre mi piel, provocan miles de escalofríos?"_

"_¿Cómo le voy a decir que en verdad quiero devolver el tiempo?"_

"_Cómo le voy a decir que…_

_¿Cómo le voy a decir que aún lo amo?..."_

"Pues…" dijo tratando de bajar todas las revoluciones que ocurrían dentro de su sistema, "siento que te estas aprovechando de la situación…"

Matt soltó una carcajada pero en ningún momento pensó en soltar a Mimi. "Princesa, no me aprovecho de nada, sólo quiero, o pretendo que tengamos una conversación **honesta**, eso es todo"

"¿A si?"

"Si"

"Y ¿por qué agregas el adjetivo "honesta"?... ¿qué acaso no he respondido a todo lo que me preguntas?"

"Si… pero no eres honesta" le dijo enterrando su cabeza aún más en _su_ hombro para evitar que se fuera a ir. Y justo como predijo, Mimi tendió a pararse pero no puedo debido a esa presión y a _sus_ brazos que parecían una banda de hierro alrededor de su cintura.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Mimi, cálmate… hablemos como dos personas civilizadas y tratemos de no pelear… _por favor_"

"¿Y qué quieres?... ¿Qué esté contenta luego de que me dices en mi cara que soy una mentirosa?"

"Mimi" dijo tomando una pausa para respirar y ordenar sus pensamientos, "Yo no digo que mientas sólo que… cuando me dijiste que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue para mejor… tus ojos me decían todo lo contrario…"

"¡¿A si?!" gritó mientras trataba de zafarse nuevamente de las garras de Matt… que ahora, no estaban afiladas para el contra-ataque… "Y según tú.. .¿Qué es lo que se supone que quiero?"

"…"

"…"

Rompiendo aquel silencio, le dijo con un susurro, "nada… olvídalo… creo que el único idiota en pensar que el pasado se podía arreglar era yo…"

"…"

"¿Quieres irte o quieres que siga con el masaje?" le preguntó planamente mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su cama llevándose el brazo a los ojos para tapar la brillante luz que inundaba toda la habitación.

Sintiéndose como una tonta, se sentó de nuevo en _su _cama y no pudo evitar pensar que había "sobre-reaccionado" ante una situación que no tuvo mayor provocación por parte de él.

"Matt… yo…" dijo tartamudeando, "no quiero hablar de _nuestro _pasado… no creo estar lista aún para eso…"

"No te preocupes" contestó sin mirarla, "de igual forma, tienes razón en todo lo que has dicho… debería dejar todo esto, que alguna vez pasó, atrás... y vivir el presente… lo nuestro no funcionó y bueno… ahora, tengo a 19 chicas a quienes puedo elegir, así que por ese lado, no te preocupes…"

"Ahm…"

"…"

"¿Y cuál es la que al momento te gusta más?"

"… No sé… hay una que me tiene como loco... no sólo por lo que es, sino que también, por su maldito caracter... Pero igual, no he llegado a conocerlas a todas aún… en estos pocos días que llevamos sólo he centrado mi atención en ti, así que… aún no veo bien eso… de hecho, tu **eras** mi candidata para llegar a la final, pero ahora que me aclaraste la película, creo que tendré que empezar a fijarme en otra…"

_"¿realmente me iba a elegir a mi como su novia / esposa?"  
_

"…"

Con una determinación nunca antes vista en ella, se inclinó hacia adelante sobre _su _cuerpo, removió el brazo que cubría _sus_ ojos, y rogando que Dios se apiadara de su mala fortuna, le preguntó directamente, algo que ansiaba saber...

"_Matt… ¿de verdad sientes algo por mi?"_


	9. El diario

**Capítulo IX**

**El diario**

* * *

**Uff! Aquí estoy de neuvo con una de mis actualizaciones express! Quise recompensar el tiempo que demoré en hacer el capi anterior. Estoy muy felíz de que les haya gustado. **

**Ahora queridas amigas, les dejo este capi que, para mi, es bastante entretenido y espero que entiendan bien lo que quize expresar **

**Si les gusta, me regalan un review y si no... me regalan un comentario con lo que debería mejorar ¿ya? **

**Gracias ;)**

**Ah otra cosa, cuando salgan "****OoOoOoOoOoOoO" es por que se da paso a un flashback, aunque ahí igual sale ;)****  
**

* * *

Siendo casi las siete de la tarde, el radiante sol de verano seguía brillando fuertemente sobre las hojas de los árboles, y Mimi Tachikawa, la (una vez) favorita (por el protagonista) para ganar uno de los programas más exitosos del último tiempo en Japón, caminaba con una gracia envidiable por el parque. 

Y eso era justo lo que ella sentía… envidia…

Sentía una gran envidia que consumía todo su interior, mientras que su exterior, no podía reflejar una cara más serena a medida que su cabeza se retorcía pensando y pensando en el hombre que iba caminando delante de ella.

Y quien no iba ser ese hombre más que Yamato Ishida… el artista, el cantante, el "rompe-corazones", el guapetón, el chico malo, el chico sexy…"el soltero más codiciado"…

Arrugando su nariz en señal de desaprobación, fijo su vista por un momento en sus zapatos. Con cada paso que daba sobre el sendero de roca, los tacones emitían un constante y fuerte "TAP-TAP" que tenía como único objetivo, recordar que ella estaba ahí presente.

Y no es que pensara que a él se le había olvidado que ella estaba ahí, sino que las risas de sus compañeras la enfermaban… Esas risas llenas de cinismo y falsa simpatía dirigidas **"al que una vez pudo ser su hombre" **… y que al parecer, él aceptaba de buena gana puesto que las había tomado a ambas del brazo mientras caminaban a lo largo del parque.

"_Hombres" _pensó, mientras volteaba hacia un kiosco. _"No pueden resistirse a un escote_" se dijo a si misma recordando como _su_ mirada fue a dar directamente al pecho de sus compañeras en vez de a ella.

Y le fue inevitable no volver a recordar lo que definitivamente quería olvidar… eso que pasó previo a la salida…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-flashback-**

"Matt… ¿sientes algo por mi?" preguntó decididamente al rubio que yacía recostado (técnicamente) bajo ella.

Demostrando una total estupefacción con una mirada que reflejaba toda la incredulidad que su pregunta le había causado, sólo atinó a sentarse para no tener que combatir los impulsos que su cuerpo amenazaba con liberar.

"Mimi" le dijo algo complicado, "yo…"

Mirándola a los ojos, no pudo resistirse a acariciar tiernamente su mejilla, cosa que ella aceptó con una sonrisa.

**-fin flashback-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mirando hacia atrás, vio como Matt y las otras dos chicas, caminaban muy lejos de donde ella estaba. 

"Idiota" murmuró enojada; su vista cayendo sobre una escalofriante imagen del diario… Algo que jamás pensó ver en su vida.

La imagen por si sola era tremendamente "comprometedora" y decía mucho más de lo que ella tendría o podría explicar.

"_¡¡Imbécil!!"_ gritó dentro de su cabeza y luego bajó los lentes de sol de su cabello para cubrirse el rostro.

Ahora si que no quería ser conocida o reconocida por nadie… todo era demasiado vergonzoso y se tornaría aún más complicado si las demás chicas se enteraran de su existencia o lo llegaran a ver

"_Esto no puede ser… ¡Y menos en primera plana!" _se dijo a si misma repasando mentalmente **todos **los encuentros que había tenido con Matt, y sin querer, llegó, nuevamente, al último…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-flashback-**

"Princesa… yo te estimo mucho" le dijo acariciando su mano, "pero lo que siento por ti es… ¿cómo decirlo?... lo que siento _es un gran afecto hacia ti…_"

"_¿a-a…a-afecto?" _se preguntó a penas creyendo lo que él le decía, queriendo, por un instante, que la tierra la tragara para desaparecer de aquel lugar.

No entendía que después de todo lo que la hizo pasar, sólo le dijera que sentía _"un gran afecto" _por ella…

"¿Sólo…eso?" le preguntó sin medir las consecuencias que traerían sus palabras…

"Mimi" dijo para luego respirar profundamente, "No te voy a negar que hace siete años me enamoré de ti… pero ahora que te volví a ver, pensé que **me darías** una segunda oportunidad… y los sentimientos comenzarían a florecer de nuevo, pero ahora… _no puedo mirarte más que como a una amiga…"_

"_No llores… no llores… no llores" _se repetía mentalmente a medida que escuchaba cada una de las palabras que salían de _su_ boca.

Rompiendo el contacto que sus manos tenían, lo miró y trató de asimilar el nuevo rol que tendría en esta película donde Yamato Ishida era amo y señor de todo… _"ahora sólo soy su amiga…"_

"…"

"Además, contéstame… ¿qué saco con decirte que siento algo por ti, si cada cinco minutos me dices que me odias, que soy un engreído, egocéntrico, un "depravado sexual", que solo te quiero por tu cuerpo y un sinfín de cosas más... Mimi, princesa, ya te lo dije una vez, no me aprovecho de ninguna situación, solo lo hago por molestar porque me encanta verte enojada... Yo ya asumí que estás aquí por equivocación y que bueno… no quiero romper este grado de amistad que tenemos… sólo eso"

**-fin flashback-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"¿¡Cómo se atreve!?" preguntó a nadie en particular atrayendo varias miradas de transeúntes, mientras apretaba fuertemente la moneda que tenía en la mano. "Me ilusiona y luego me bota… resulta que siempre fui la maldita… ¡AMIGA CON VENTAJA!"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-flashback-**

"Mimi… aquí dentro del programa cumplo un rol, y yo que sé que él," dijo apoyando su dedo sobre _su_ corazón, "… yo se que él sabe perfectamente que no soy ni tan arrogante, ni tan egocéntrico, ni tan todas las otras cosas que dijiste. Una parte de mi contrato, decía que debía comportarme lo más "infantil" por así decirlo con ustedes para poder conocer sus verdaderas personalidades..."

"…"

"Yo sé princesa, que tu sabes perfectamente que soy un hombre más bien aterrizado y que sí, lo admito, me gusta que me mimen un rato, especialmente si se trata de chicas con las que no tengo ninguna relación en particular más que una laboral… "

"…"

"Mimi, hablando como yo, como el hombre que una vez conociste, te pido…. ahora que sabes la verdad tras esto, que no se lo cuentes a nadie, y si es que quieres, borremos este último par de días y empecemos nuevamente de cero…"

**-fin flashback-**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Disculpe… me puede dar un diario" 

"Aquí tiene señorita"

"Gracias" contestó y se fue a sentar a una banca vacía bajo un gran árbol.

"_Creo que… empezar de cero no nos haría mal…así podría ir lentamente por las piedras y dimensionar claramente lo que siento por él…aunque __**nunca **__lo perdonaré por esta vergüenza…" _

**"FOGOSA NOCHE VIVE "EL SOLTERO MAS CODICIADO""**

**"Cámara captó momento en que la bella Mimi caía presa de sus encantos"**

"_¡OH Dios!... ¡OH Dios!... ¿Qué haré?... ¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué haré!!!???" _se dijo volviendo a ser la misma Mimi de siempre. Necesitaba sonar un poco más "Mimi" para no dar la impresión de que estaba aún deprimida por lo que le dijo.

Echando un rápido vistazo a cada hoja, llegó a la página 32 y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, quedando como dos platos.

**"NUEVO AFFAIR EN LA CASA-MANSIÓN TIENE VUELTO LOCO AL PRODUCTOR"**

Respirando profundamente, miró la imagen impresa antes de continuar con la lectura del artículo. En ella, salían ambos durante la prueba de la piscina.

_Por Kim Kobayashi_

_"¿Y quién lo iba a creer?... Después de exactamente tres días de encierro, cada vez que Yamato Ishida, aka: "El soltero más codiciado" aparece en pantalla, los índices de sintonía suben drásticamente. Muchas nos preguntamos con quién se quedará este pedazo de bombón, rogando por que no sea ninguna de ellas sino que nosotras, pero... hay algo que nadie tenía previsto…_

_Mimi Tachikawa, una chica ordinaria como cualquiera de las otras participantes, se instaló en la pantalla chica robando más de algún suspiro masculino…"_

"_¿A si?... ¿Ya soy famosa?"_

_"Y es que Mimi de 21, no tiene nada de "común" frente a las otras participantes, que no saben que ella y "nuestro" soltero, compartieron más de una aventura juntos._

_Si… es triste decirlo pero no sería gran sorpresa si ellos dos terminan juntos…_

_Una cámara nocturna los pilló a ambos en la cocina en la previa de algo…comprometedor…"_

"_¡¿Qué?!... ¡Si no pasó nada!!_

_"…a penas llevando 2 horas de encierro…"_

"¡¿Y qué?!" gritó Mimi enfada arrugando el diario entre sus manos y tirándolo al piso.

Si bien no había terminado de leer el artículo, se había hartado de leer los comentarios. Cogiendo la bola de papel, lo arrojó a un basurero e hizo su camino al cine.

"_Muy bien Ishida" _pensó enojada, _"tienes el maldito camino libre. No me haré más problemas por ti. No te lo mereces"_

Cruzando la calle, pudo ver que Matt estaba parado en la taquilla con una sonrisa traviesa.

"¡Princesa!, estuve a punto de llamar a la brigada de mmm…. ¡para que te encontraran!... ¡pensé que te habías perdido!"

"Ishida, si no quieres que lastime tu rostro, aléjate de mi"

Mirándola extrañado, pasó por su lado sin hacer ademán de detenerse.

"¡Estoy furiosa contigo!" exclamó mientras se paraba en la cola de los boletos. "¿Viste el diario? … ¡Que vergüenza!"

"Ah…" suspiró aún con la sonrisa. Esto llamó su atención y se salió de la fila.

"¡Lo sabías!...¡lo sabías!...¡Eres un idiota!...¡Ahora todo Japón cree que soy una… ARGH!"

"Vamos princesa, no es tan terrible… seguramente "todo Japón" cree que eres la chica más afortunada..."

"En tus sueños Matt…"

"Igual… la foto no está tan mal…" dijo mirando de reojo como ella empuñaba sus manos. "Ven vamos, no quiero que empieces a asesinar gente inocente…"

"¿A dónde me llevas?"

"No se … ¿quieres ver alguna película?"

"No…" contesto con un suspiro. "¡Quiero morirme!"

Matt la miró y no pudo evitar reír frente a su comentario. Realmente era gracioso ver y oír su sobre-dramatismo. "Ven", le dijo cogiéndola del brazo, "sé donde podemos ir"

"¿Y las chicas?"

"¿Realmente te importan?"

"No… pero…"

"Les dije que iba al baño… cuando volvamos, les diré que me equivoqué de asiento en la oscuridad. Buen plan ¿no?"

Mimi solo respiró hondo y miro hacia el lado antes de sentir como su mano era jalada por Matt.

"¡Espera!... ¿A dónde me llevas?"

"Eso princesa," le dijo, "es una sorpresa…ahora solo ven conmigo. Sé que te gustará"

* * *

"Wow" susurró Mimi atónita. "Primera vez que vengo…" 

"Vez princesa, esto es mucho mejor que el cine"

"¿Y crees que podremos recorrer todo esto antes que la película de las chicas termine?"

"No… pero si nos falta tiempo, le diré a Satochi que se encargue de ellas"

"¿Y no te regañan?"

"Lo dudo… si lo hicieran y me enojara, no habría más programa… cosa que no les favorecería…"

"Ah…"

"¿Entramos?"

"¡Claro!"

Matt la había traído al recientemente inaugurado acuario. Caminando a través de las largas "vitrinas", Mimi no podía contener su emoción al ver a todos aquellos esos peces nadando por ahí.

"¡Ahhh!... ¡Míralo!... ¡Es Nemo!... ¿No es tierno?" le preguntó apuntando hacia un pequeño pez payaso. "¿Y Dori?... ¿Vez alguna Dori?"

Matt solo sonrió a su inocencia y siguió caminando con ambos brazos tras su cabeza.

"Mimi…" comenzó pero luego se calló. No quería arruinar su pequeño momento de felicidad.

"¿Viste "Buscando a Nemo"?" le preguntó, a lo que él respondió con su cabeza. "Ah… deberías verla… es… tierna"

"_¿Yo?... ¿viendo películas Disney?" _se preguntó pero luego sonrió haciéndola sonreír. "Princesa...¿quieres ir a ver los tiburones?"

Mimi asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron por el largo y estrecho camino. Mientras bajaban las escaleras para ver los tiburones, el celular de Matt sonó. Él se disculpó con Mimi y se separó momentáneamente de ella mientras seguían bajando las escaleras. Mirando la pequeña pantalla, vio que quien llamaba era su manager.

"¿Algún problema?"

"_Yamato… ¡¿Dónde diablos estás?!"_

"Mmm… en "Tanaka Aquarium"

"_¿Con la chica?"_

"¿Qué chica?"

"_Tu noviecita…"_

"¿Mimi?"

"_Si"_

"No es mi novia"

"_Como sea… Yamato tienes que volver… ¡ahora mismo!"_

"Aún nos queda por recorrer…"

"_El productor está furioso por que dejaste a Ayumi y a Hanako solas en el cine"_

"Dile que… dile que Mimi se perdió y la salí a buscar"

"_Yamato… Mimi llegó al cine y tu te la llevaste de ahí…"_

"Como sea… no pienso volver aún… Mimi y yo recién llegamos y nos queda mucho por ver"

"_Yamato… escucha… ¡TIENES QUE VOLVER AHORA YA!"_

"¡NO!"

Mimi observaba desde la base de la escalera como Matt hablaba enfadado con alguien por el aparato. Su cara se tornaba cada vez más roja con cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios. Si bien no podía oír lo que decía, no pudo evitar sentir cierto grado de culpabilidad ya que por su enojo con el diario, indirectamente lo había arrastrado a todo esto. _"Fue… amable…si…fue muy amable al traerme para acá" _pensó y luego vio como el aparato se apartaba de su cara.

Matt cerró su celular y vio como los dulces ojos de Mimi lo veían desde la base de la escalera.

"Lo siento princesa… era mi manager"

"¿Están molestos contigo?"

"No… o sea… el productor un poco…"

"Ah…"

"¿Matt?"

"¿Si?"

"Discúlpame por causarte tanto problemas… si no me hubiese salido de la fila de los boletos, si no me hubiese enojado tanto por lo del diario-"

"¿Aún sigues molesta con eso?"

"No se… ahora no… pero quizás luego volverá… De igual manera, creo que deberíamos volver… la hora de la regreso pasó y las chicas-"

"Ya, ya… cálmate, todo está bien. Además…"dijo con su encantadora sonrisa, "No te preocupes por el tiempo…"

"Pero si-" Mimi no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que el dedo Matt se posó sobre sus labios.

"Podemos volver a la casa cuando queramos…"

"pero..."

"_Mimi" _dijo tras una larga pausa, **_"pasarás la noche conmigo_…"**

* * *

**Ya, eso fue todo por hoy ¿les gustó?** **... espero que si**

**Solo me pregunto algo... ¿será verdad todo lo que dijo Matt? **

**jejeje más adelante sabrán si sí, o si no XD **

**Ahora..¿me dejan un review?**

**¡Hasta pronto! **

**Pdta: Estos dias estuve muy ocupada asi que no puede mandar mis tipicos correos diciendo que actualizé. . Así que para que esta pag les avise cuando actualize, solo pinchen la flechita que apunta hacia abajo donde dice "SUBMIT REVIEW" y pinchen en "ADD STORY TO STORY ALERT LIST" y ahi automaticamente, ff les mandará un mail diciendo que actualizé ;)  
**


	10. Full

**Capítulo X**

**Full**

* * *

**Wow!... ¿Me creerían si digo que en un día hice este capi? **

**Pues es la verdad. Me llegó inspiración divina jajaja**

**El nombre del capi... más adelante verán de que se trata y si no entienden, me avisan ;) **

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todas las que han dejado su review, en especial a: (¡por fin lo haré!)**

**Carla: No eres incha-pelotas x), es más, encuentro muy divertidas tus reviews y tu forma de ser. Siempre me pones una sonrisa cuando leo tus graciosas reviews!**

**Joss: Uff! gracias por darme tanto ánimo!! Yo también espero que, como me dices a mi, actualizes tu historia pronto! x)**

**Samy: Aunque hago un gran esfuerzo por entender lo que me escribes, se te agradece mucho por leer todo esto jajaja!! **

**Suri Evans: Gracias por todas las reviews que me has posteado y no te preocupes, yo también entiendo que la escuela y la U, quitan mucho tiempo x)**

**lunahope78: Jajaja x)!! No sé que decirte x) Eres la única que ha leído todas mis historias y la que me empuja a que las actualize cuando ha pasado como 1 mes x) jajaja! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios; yo también espero ver muy pronto tu historia posteada en la net ;)**

**Coppelia in Black: Una de mis nuevas adherentes!!! jajaja, mucha gracias por tus comentarios y por darte el tiempo de leer toooooooodo esto y lo MUCHO más qe vendrá!!**

**Kotorii-Chan: Ay, muchas gracias por los lindos comentarios :)**

**Yare!!!: una de las pocas que me soporta en el msn XD jajajaja!! gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**CaintlinJeanne: Muchas gracias por todos los coments posteados y la buena onda!! actuliza tu historia pronto también!!**

**Meimi: Gracias por leer y darte el tiempo de postear aun que te cueste quedar afuera de la clase x) jajajaja se agradece!!! besos para ti también!**

**Hibari-Tachikawa: Gracias por los reviews!! y por leer! y por apreciar el fic!!!! y uff!! por todo lo lindo que has escrito!!**

**Erianiita: que lindo ver como te gusta el fic :) muchas gracias por todos los entretenidos comentarios que has dejado ;)**

**berni: Uff!! Otra de las chicas que me agregó a su msn! y además que hace el esfuerzo de soportarme!! Gracias por todos los comentarios y las palabras dichas!!**

**AiKa ShIkA: Otra desaparecida en acción jajaja!!!! Muchas gracias por todos tu comentarios a lo largo de la historia!!!**

**MicHeLle FyE FlouRiTe: desaparecida en acción número 3!! jajaj!! De verdad se agradece todo el tiempo que has empleado en leer esta historia y dejar reviews**

**rouuk-fihe: otra desaparecida más!! Gracias por todos las reviews que me has dejado!!!**

**aeris: Uff!! sé que la escuela consume tiempo, pero muchas gracias por leerlo y encontrarlo lindo. Me hace felíz :)**

**MaOkO: Gracias por las críticas constructivas. Espero que ahora el fic vaya por buen camino! gracias por los comentarios!**

**sakurarika: Otra desaparecida más!!!! jajaja espero que hayas seguido leyendo el fic y que aún te siga gustando:) muchas gracias por todas las reviews!**

**NARUMI: desaparecida número ¿8? jajajaja de igual forma, gracias por los coemntarios y espero a que hayas seguido leyendo ;)**

**Hikari Blossom: Hasta cuando con las desaparecidas!!!!! jajajjaja!!! x) A ti si que no te veo hace como miles de años jajaj x) solo espero que hayas continuado leyendo el fic y que te siga gustando. Gracias por todos los comentarios!**

**girly girl: Gracias por todas tus palabras y espero que ahora si el fic esté en un tamaño decente x)!! **

* * *

**  
**

**  
**

Sus ojos se posaron fijamente en la llama proveniente de la chimenea. Una agradable sensación de calor rodeó su cuerpo luego de que ésta fuese prendida hace escasos minutos.

Sin nada más que hacer, se sentó frente a ella y envolvió su cuerpo con la suave manta. Le parecía extraño que las noches fuesen tan heladas siendo que recién estaban en pleno verano.

Suspirando, apoyó la barbilla sobre sus rodillas (que yacían recogidas), y observó como las llamas quemaban y consumían de apoco la leña.

Unas chispas comenzaron a saltar por lo que decidió pararse y apartarse del lugar.

Sentándose en la misma posición en que estaba, agachó la cabeza y comenzó a pensar. Intentaba, de forma calmada, dar orden lógico al por qué de su presencia ahí. Abrazando sus rodillas con ambos brazos, cerró sus ojos y siguió pensando en lo mismo.

Extrañamente, parecía como si los recuerdos de las últimas horas hubiesen sido borrados. No podía recordad con claridad lo que había sucedió previo a esto. Sólo recordaba _su_ tentadora invitación y los miles de millones de peces que vio en aquel acuario.

Aunque hacía el esfuerzo por visualizar aquella escena, no comprendía de donde provenía su aceptación y disposición para esto.

Estaba segura de que aún no le respondía cuando vio la sonrisa en _sus _labios, que sin palabras, le daban a entender que lo pasarían muy bien juntos. Y eso esperaba… tener una noche calmada y sin sobresaltos.

Ahora, lo que menos quería hacer era torturarse psicológicamente... ya había tenido bastante de eso por hoy.

Decidió abandonar el tema y enfocar su completa atención en la puerta de entrada. Sabía que en algún momento, Matt tendría que volver y cruzar por ella. Y justo como suponía, un par de segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió y el entró con varias bolsas en las manos.

"¿Para qué es todo eso?" preguntó al rubio que sonreía con una amplia sonrisa.

"Esto princesa," contestó, "todo esto es para que pasemos **la mejor de las noches**"

Mimi ladeó su cabeza levemente hacia el costado derecho y lo miró fijamente pensando si mantenerse seria o sonreír. De igual forma, una sonrisa ya comenzaba a jugar en sus labios.

"¿Y que tienes en mente?"

"Pues… como yo sé que eres una chica **muy** femenina, pensé que podríamos hacer una pijama party los dos… aunque eso… arruine **totalmente** mi reputación…" dijo mientras apoyaba un dedo sobre su barbilla y miraba hacia el techo.

Mimi no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar rápidamente hacia el techo también. Quizás esto sería totalmente diferente a lo que ella pensaba que (él) podría hacer mientras estuviesen los dos juntos.

"¿Estas seguro que lo haces **sólo **por mi?" le preguntó, logrando que volviera a fijar su atención sobre ella.

"Mimi, detente" dijo sosteniendo su mano hacia el frente, "**NI** se te ocurra seguir más allá con esos pensamientos retorcidos que tienes… Un hombre… un hombre como yo **nunca **es su vida pensaría en hacer algo así… **nunca**"

"Ahhhhh" dijo girando su mirada en forma de semicírculo; partiendo desde su costado derecho para luego mirar el techo, y finalmente, terminar sobre su otro costado.

"Ok, ok ok… quitémosle el nombre. No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si alguien llegara a escuchar todo esto…"

Mimi sonrió y le dijo; "Vamos Matt, no te lo tomes tan enserio… era sólo para agregar un poco de humor al ambiente…"

Matt la miró de reojo por unos instantes y notó que la chica ya se había cambiado a su pijama y que además, junto a ella había un saco de dormir.

"Veo que ya te cambiaste… yo igual iré a hacer lo mismo… espérame aquí." Con eso dicho, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia el baño antes que Mimi lo interrumpiera.

"¿Puedo ver lo que traes en las bolsas?" preguntó poniéndose de pie.

"Claro, ve tu… a mi me las pasaron y no tengo idea que contienen" dijo para luego meterse al baño y cerrar la puerta detrás.

Mimi dio unos cuantos pasos sobre la suave alfombra antes de llegar a las tres bolsas plásticas que (él) había dejado sobre el sillón. Tomando asiento sobre el mismo, soltó su manta e instintivamente empezó a asomar su cabeza por sobre las bolsas y a mirar lo que éstas contenían.

La primera bolsa contenía golosinas de todo tipo más unos jugos que parecían haber sido recién sacados del refrigerador.

Moviendo su cabeza sobre la segunda, pudo ver que esta contenía una gran variedad de juegos de mesa y algunas películas.

Ya investigando en la tercera, se encontró con unas revistas y algo más.

Sonriendo con cara de niño apunto de hacer alguna travesura, cogió un frasco que había en el fondo, y, lenta y silenciosamente, caminó hacia el baño.

Manteniendo su respiración, se apegó lo más posible a la pared para que cuando (él) saliera, no la pudiese ver. Estuvo así por lo menos un minuto pero Matt no salía. Frunciendo el ceño, se apoyó en la misma pared y leyó lo que salía atrás:

"Producto NO tóxico. Evitar contacto con los ojos. No se pega, no mancha. Fácil de limpiar. Agítese antes de usar."

Cuando ya había terminado de leer eso y disponía a leer lo de adelante, un suave movimiento en la cerradura llamó su atención por lo que volvió a apegarse a la pared.

Con su corazón latiendo a mil, esperó a que la puerta se abriera en su totalidad y que Matt saliera.

Cosa que nunca ocurrió…

Por decir lo menos, le pareció bastante extraño que al abrirse la puerta, no saliera luz del baño así que sin pensarlo, dio un pequeño paso hacia el costado que la dejó de frente a la entrada.

"¿Matt?" preguntó pero no hubo respuesta. "Matt… ¿estás ahí?" preguntó nuevamente sin recibir contestación alguna.

Antes de poder pensar qué hacer, si salir o si entrar, sintió como una sustancia pegajosa caía sobre su cara y brazos…

Lanzando un grito aterrador, salió corriendo del baño, como si no hubiese un mañana, para detenerse a mitad de camino producto de una incesante risa…

"_¿Qué?" _se preguntó mientras sus oídos iban reconocían esa risa…

Quitándose la sustancia que tenía sobre, caminó nuevamente hacia el baño tirando unas cuantas maldiciones al "idiota" que estaba dentro.

"¡MATT!... ¡¡¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme así?!!" preguntó enojada luego de haber prendido la luz.

"Princesa," dijo entre risas, "debiste ver tu cara… es… es… ¡fue invaluable!"

"¿A si?" le preguntó, pero él continuó doblado en el piso riéndose. _"A ver… qué te parece esto" _pensó mientras agitaba su frasco, quitaba la tapa y apuntaba hacia su cabeza…

"No Mimi… ni se te ocurra… el cabello no" dijo tratando de sonar amenazante pero Mimi sólo sonrió y lentamente fue apretando la cosita por dónde saldría la… _"¿nieve?... no debería ser serpentina?"_

…

En cosa de segundos el cabello de Matt estaba cubierto por millones de pequeñas bolitas de color lila a medida que una risa de índole femenina inundaba el lugar.

"Mimi Tachikawa… ¡la guerra está declarada!" gritó para luego pararse y salir corriendo tras ella.

Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, Mimi se paró en un extremo de la cama mientras que Matt estaba en el otro. Si él se movía un milímetro, ella se movía un milímetro también.

"¡Me las pagaras!" gritó antes de empezar nuevamente con su corrida.

Con el frasco en la mano, Mimi corrió cuatro veces alrededor de la cama para luego correr en círculos y zigzag alrededor y entremedio de los pocos muebles que había en la habitación.

"No me atraparás" dijo con una sonrisa coqueta a medida que sostenía su dedo índice en alto y lo movía de izquierda a derecha. Matt sonrió también y lentamente se fue acercando a ella.

"Matt, si te acercas, correrás la misma suerte que tu cabello…" le advirtió mirando _su_ cabeza. "¡Pero se te ve bien!" dijo tratando de sonar seria aunque todo lo dijo entre risas.

Agitando su frasco, Matt siguió caminando, pero en ningún minuto trató de "atacarla" con la serpentina.

Por el contrario, al verlo muy cerca, Mimi estiró su brazo y sin pensarlo dos veces, apretó la válvula, bañándolo con la nieve.

El lugar nuevamente estalló con risas provenientes de Mimi mientras que Matt permanecía serio.

"Matt… de verdad lo siento" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, "pero es que te ves muy… ¡jajajaja!" la risa impidió que pudiera continuar hablando ya que las partículas aún flotaban sobre Matt. "¡Pareces uno de esos monitos de nieve que están dentro de esos globos de vidrio y que cuando lo giras, la nieve gira alrededor de él!"

De a poco, una sonrisa en _su _rostro fue creciendo a medida que la de ella cesaba.

"Pues ni modo" dijo sonando indiferente, "ya que me ensuciaste… tendré que cambiarme…"

Mimi lo miró extrañada por unos segundos hasta que de repente _su_ sonrisa maliciosa y _sus_ palabras llenas de indiferencia la golpearon como una gigantesca ola de agua helada.

"_¡Oh no!"_

Pero ya era demasiado tarde… Matt se había quitado la camiseta y la miraba con una tentadora sonrisa.

"¿Qué pasa princesa?" preguntó sonriendo, "¿Quieres una tregua?"

"No… yo…" dijo tartamudeando a medida que sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas.

En ese lapso de tiempo, esos cinco segundos que él tardó para sacarse la camiseta, fueron suficientes para que una gigantesca ola de calor invadiera su cuerpo. Y no sólo era sólo una ola de calor… sino que además, esa ola traía consigo varias pequeñas olas, siendo las más perjudiciales, el sonrojo que la delataba, el nerviosismo que venía de la mano con la tartamudez y la no respuesta de sus extremidades…

"Eso… ¡eso es trampa!" dijo con sus mejillas aún coloradas.

"¿Trampa?... Mimi, alguna vez has oído decir que: "En el amor y en la guerra, todo vale"?"

Mimi permaneció callada por unos cuantos segundos con su vista fija en _sus _ojos. Trataba de que no viera las ganas que tenía de poder admirar el maravilloso "paisaje" que yacía bajo _su_ cuello.

"Y princesa… ¿te rindes?"

"¡Nunca!" gritó y apuntó nuevamente sobre _su _cuerpo.

"Mimi..." le dijo con voz baja, "Ahora si me ensucias, TÚ me tendrás que limpiar"

"¿Qué?"

"Recuerda que la semana aún no acaba y sigues siendo mi esclava…"

"_¡Maldición!... ¡Pensé que se había olvidado de eso!"_

"Así que si me ensucias… me tendrás que limpiar…"

Pensando racionalmente, bajó su brazo y soltó el frasco… si bien no quería rendirse, sabía que si (él) comenzaba a perseguirla enserio, la atraparía y eso si que sería peligroso… Definitivamente, se tuvo que guardar las ganas y solo sonreír.

"Ok, ok, tu ganas pero **sólo **porque yo no soy tan… tan… tú para quitarme lo que llevo puesto como mecanismo de defensa.

"Mimi, eso se llama "táctica práctica de desarme eficiente contra el enemigo"…"

"Ahh…" dijo fingiendo asombro… "Ahora... ¿qué harás?... ¿me llenaras de serpentina y de nieve?"

Matt sonrió y caminó hacia su armario. De ahí sacó una nueva camiseta y se la puso. "No princesa, no soy un cobarde… nunca atacaría a una mujer aunque fuese con esta cosa"

Mimi lo quedó mirando y por segunda vez en el día, recordó todos los "asaltos" y "ataques" sorpresivos que sufrió de _su_ parte. _"Seguramente todos los intentos de retenerme a la fuerza no fueron ataques…" _

"Entonces… ¿por qué me asustaste y llenaste de serpentina en el baño?"

"Jajaja… eso… aún me da risa tu cara… lo hice porque sabía lo que tramabas"

"¿Qué?"

"Antes de entrar a la habitación, cogí mi frasco y lo guardé en mi bolsillo trasero cubriéndolo con mi sweater. ¡Tú no te diste ni cuenta! Luego de cambiarme, presté atención y no oí ningún ruido por lo que pensé que podrías estar tramando algo. Por eso mismo apagué la luz y decidí asustarte… algo que jamás podré olvidar…"

"Ja-ja-já… si muy gracioso tu" le contestó ya sentada en el sillón. De la segunda bolsa cogió una revista y se fue a sentar en _su_ cama.

"Oye tu… ¿Qué haces ahí… ¡es **mi **cama!"

"Si sé que es **tu **cama pero allá en el sillón hace mucho calor. De igual forma…" dijo mientras gateaba hasta donde se encontraba el respaldo con las almohadas, "…es muy cómoda así que dudo que me puedas sacar de acá…"

"¿¿¿qué???... Oh…" Una sonrisa maliciosa comenzaba a dibujarse a medida que se acercaba más hasta el lugar.

De un brinco se tiró a la cama y apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada mientras que Mimi permanecía sentada. "Princesa…"

"¿mm?"

"No tienes que fingir…"

"¿Fingir qué?"

"Mimi… lo sé todo…"

Apartando la revista de su cara, miró hacia abajo y vio que el rubio tenía los ojos cerrados. Sin saber lo que él diría, no pude evitar sentirse un poco incomoda y levemente nerviosa. Trató de mantenerse calma haciendo que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

Aclarando su garganta, le preguntó...¿Y qué es lo que sabes?"

"Pues…" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba de lado junto a ella, "que te mueres por dormir conmigo…"

Mimi lo miró fijo a los ojos y trató de no pestañar. Daba gracias al alto cielo por haberle recordado que algo así podría suceder y que por lo mismo, debía venir preparada para zafarse… "Matt… yo no pienso dormir contigo… ni en el piso… por eso **TE** traje el saco de dormir… ¿no pensaras que dormiré en el piso o que compartiremos cama?"

Matt soltó una carcajada y con un abrazo, la trajo cerca apoyando _su _cabeza sobre su pecho. "Y tu no pensarás que yo dormiré en el piso ¿no cierto?"

"Pues… los invitados tienen la preferencia…" dijo mientras se apartaba de _su_ cuerpo con unas mejillas visiblemente sonrojadas.

"Bueno, ahora eso no importa… queda mucho más por delante y quizás logre cambiar tu parecer..."

"lo dudo…" susurró y volvió a coger su revista.

"¿Qué lees?"

"Una revista"

"¿Y qué dice la revista? …"

"mmm… es un artículo sobre ti…"

"A ver" dijo pescando la revista y cerrándola para ver la fecha de ésta. "Esta entrevista me la hicieron antes de entrar aquí… por eso el título"

"Ah…"

"La mujer ideal de Yamato Ishida"

"¿No lo irás a leer o si?"

"Pues… no tengo nada mejor que hacer…"

"Tengo una idea" dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Por un segundo, al oír esas tres palabras y ver aquella sonrisa, un rápido escalofrío cruzó y estremeció toda su espalda. _"¡Por favor que no sea algo que atente contra mi integridad física o mental!"_

"Jugaremos póquer…"

"_¡Uff!"_

"Si yo gano princesa, duermes conmigo"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Eso. Si yo gano, dormimos los dos juntos…"

"…"

"Y si tu ganas… va haber una abolición de la esclavitud… ¿qué te parece?"

Mimi pestañó un poco y pensó rápidamente en el hecho. _"Si gano, no soy más su esclava. Si pierdo, me acuesto con él… ¿debería pensarlo dos veces?"_

"Ok, acepto **SÓLO **porque confío en que ganaré..."

"Mimi… no te confíes que puedo tener un as bajo la manga…"

Con eso dicho, Matt se paró, se puso un sweater y fue a las bolsas a buscar los naipes. "Ok, yo reparto. A la primera se decide todo... ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" contestó mientras veía sus cartas. _"¡Genial!... ¡Tengo dos K!"_

"Ya princesa... ¿cuantas vas a querer?"

"Tres por favor"

"Ok, yo quiero tres también…" dijo mientras le repartía las tres cartas.

"_Por favor que sea otra K más" _levantando la primera carta, Mimi se desilusionó al ver que era un tres. Luego levantó la segunda y esa si era una K. _"Por fin mi suerte cambió!" _se dijo a si misma no disimulando su gran alegría.

Al verla sonriendo, Matt interrumpió _sus_ pensamientos. "Ya princesa, la hora de la verdad… ¿qué tienes?"

"Tu primero" le dijo para asegurarse de que luego se podría burlar del fracaso del juego que el mismo propuso.

"Mimi, yo repartí, por eso mismo es que tu vas primero…"

"A... ¡ok!" dijo emocionada mientras estiraba sus cinco cartas sobre la cama.

"Ohh… tuviste buena suerte princesa" le dijo con un tono más bien bajo.

"Excelente suerte diría yo… a ver muéstrame… ¿qué tienes?"

Matt posó sus cinco cartas sobre la cama pero al revés. Lentamente, empezó a darlas vueltas una por una.

Dos de corazón…

Dos de diamante…

As de trébol…

As de corazón…

As de pica…

"**¡Full!**... Parece que gané" dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Mimi bajó la vista y miró sus cartas una y otra vez. _"Estaba tan cerca…"_ pensó mientras él se paraba y colocaba las cartas de vuelta en su caja.

Respirando profundamente, se paró, corrió las tapas hacia atrás y se metió debajo de éstas.

...Era segunda vez, en menos de una hora, que él la vencía...

Acostada en el lado derecho, casi en el borde, sintió como Matt se metió por el otro lado y apagó la luz.

Dando un gran suspiro lo más callada que pudo, trató de no embriagarse por el aroma proveniente de la almohada. _"Su perfume…" _pensó mientras cerraba los ojos para **tratar **de dormir. Aunque la cama era muy blanda y acogedora, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa por el hombre que estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo...

Tras diez minutos en donde todo parecía tranquilo, una mano, que precisamente no era de ella, se movió lentamente por debajo de la sabana agarrando _su _mano…

Mimi abrió los ojos de golpe e intentó sentarse pero antes de poder hacerlo, un fuerte brazo se había posado sobre su cintura acarreandola suavemente hacia atrás...

A medida que la misma ola de calor invadía nuevamente su cuerpo, podía sentir el suave roce de su espalda con _su_ pecho...

_Su_ respiración, comparada a la de ella, era muy tranquila y no denotaba nerviosismo alguno...

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Matt enterró su cabeza en _su _cabello y suavemente le susurró al oido... "_que pases buenas noches... princesa..._"

* * *

**Uff!!! este si que salio largo!**

**Espero chicas, que les guste!**

**No se olviden de dejar sus impresiones acerca del capi!!**

**bye bye!**


	11. La canción

**Capítulo XI**

**La canción**

* * *

**¡Sorry por la demora!...¡¡¡Semana h-o-r-r-i-b-l-e!!!... y esta no será la excepción x) Quizás tal vez, puede actualizar antes del próx fin de semana u.u. **

**Espero que les guste. O que por lo menos... las deje pensando je je je. Cualquier idea para algún capi futuro es bienvenida ;)**

**A si... ****dejen su review**

* * *

El radiante sol de verano brilla a través de las oscuras cortinas anunciando que ya era hora de levantarse. Con un ligero e inconsciente movimiento de su mano, Mimi llevó los cobertores sobre su cabeza para continuar durmiendo, hasta que el alza de temperatura, hizo que se volviera casi imposible continuar bajo las mantas. 

Un violento movimiento de pies y manos fue suficiente para despedirse de todo lo que la cubría, tirándolo al final de la cama.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para adaptarse a la claridad de la habitación, pudo distinguir que definitivamente no estaba en su habitación.

"_¿Dónde estoy?" _se preguntó para luego girar sobre su costado derecho y por poco caer de la cama.

Volviendo a su posición anterior, llevó ambas manos sobre su estómago y miró hacia el techo hasta que su vista pudo por fin aclararse.

"_Ahh… la mansión… ¿y las chicas?" _Volteando su cabeza hacia ambos lados, vio que la cama de Ima no estaba. _"¿Ima?... ¿dónde se fue?... ¿Por qué… por qué de repente siento que mi cama es más pequeña que esta…?... ¿Podría alguien decirme dónde estoy?..."_

De un momento a otro, un rayó cayó sobre su cabeza y recordó rápidamente todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior… _"Laserpentina.lacamiseta.lascartas.eljuego.elfull… ¡OH DIOS!" _

Con los ojos muy abiertos y entrando en pánico, Mimi se sentó de golpe mirándose de arriba abajo… _"Estoy… vestida…" _se dijo, soltando un gran suspiro de alivio mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

Luego, miró por sobre su hombro y vio que Matt no estaba. _"¿Qué habrá pasado?... Lo último que recuerdo fue que… me abrazó… y después me deseo buenas noches… ¿a dónde se habrá ido?... ¿se habrá levantado?"_

Un extraño ruido proveniente de la habitación acaparó su atención y cortó sus pensamientos. "¿Matt?" preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta.

"_No sé por qué siento como si algo importante se me hubiese olvidado… ¿hay alguien de cumpleaños? … no… no sé… no me interesa… pero… me siento extraña... y no puedo recordar… ¿será algo que me dijo?... … … no… que recuerde, no dijo nada demasiado importante… pero-"_

"¿Te despertaste princesa?" oyó que Matt le dijo e inmediatamente saltó de la cama hacia un costado para sorprenderse al verlo metido dentro del saco de dormir.

"¿Dormiste ahí?" le preguntó poniéndose de pie a su lado y mirándolo hacia abajo.

"¿Dónde más?... si mal no recuerdo, cierto alguien me dijo textualmente: "Matt… yo no pienso dormir contigo… ni en el piso…""

"_¿Durmió en el piso? … pero anoche… ¿No se acostó a mi lado?... ¿y nos quedamos dormidos juntos?... ¡maldición!... ¿¡por qué no recuerdo nada?!... No habremos…"_

"¿Estas bien princesa?" le preguntó con preocupación al mismo tiempo que una traviesa sonrisa jugaba en su rostro. "Estas pálida..."

"A-a-no-che… en-en-tre tu y… y yo… tú no…"

Matt levantó una ceja y sonrió. "Mimi… yo dormí **toda **la noche en este saco, así que borra **todos **e**s**os pensamientos que hay en tu cabeza…"

"_Pero… ¿no se acostó conmigo?... ¡MIMI PIENSA!... ¡pero si yo lo sentí cuando me abrazó!... ¡y lo oí!... pero está acostado ahí… ¿se habrá cambiado antes que me despertara?... no creo… duerme como roca… pero… ¿podría estar mintiendo, no?... ¿o lo habré soñado? …nah… Matt es un sinvergüenza… seguramente si lo hizo… pero… ¿por qué esta ahí?... él no es el tipo de persona que se arrepiente de lo que hace… ay Dios… ¿qué fue lo que pasó?... ¿por qué no puedo distinguir un sueño de la realidad?... ¿por qué es todo tan confuso?..."_

"Mimi… ¿estás… bien?"

"Si… creo…" respondió y luego se sentó en la cama.

"Pues no lo parece… dime¿qué sucede?"

"_No le puedo preguntar directamente… pero… nada puede haber pasado… estoy con ropa… y eso me tranquiliza… y bueno, si lo soñé…" _"… fue demasiado real…"

"¿Qué fue demasiado real?" preguntó mientras trataba de sentarse.

"No sé… estoy confundida…"

"¿Te puedo ayudar a des-confundirte?"

"Quizás… pero sería demasiado vergonzoso… dime... ¿qué harás hoy?"

"Tengo que salir con las chicas de la otra habitación"

"¿Y a dónde van?"

"No se aún"

"Ahhh…"

"Bueno princesa, creo que me iré a duchar… un largo día me espera así que… nos vemos más tarde…"

"Si… adiós…" le dijo y luego caminó hacia la puerta y salió cerrándola detrás.

* * *

"¡Chicas!... ¿Cómo están las mujeres más lindas esta tarde?" preguntó Satochi con su habitual entusiasmo 

"¡Bien!" contestaron todas alegremente

"Que bueno. ¿Supongo que saben para qué estoy acá, no?"

"Siii"

"Excelente. En la prueba de hoy, ustedes tendrán que cantar. Irán una por una y le grabaran una canción a Yamato. Luego, él las escuchará todas y elegirá la ganadora. La chica que haya cantado la canción ganadora será invitada a cantar con en él en la ceremonia de eliminación que se realizará pasado mañana. ¿Están de acuerdo?"

"¡SIII!"

"Muy bien… ¡entonces que empiece la diversión!"

------

"Mimi… ¿ya pensaste qué canción cantarás?"

"Pues no Ima… y tu… ¿te decidiste?"

"No creo que cante… aún estoy con el resfrío y no puedo forzar mucho la voz…"

"Ahh"

"Y… ¿cómo lo pasaron ayer?"

"Si… bien…" contestó algo dudosa, "Matt dejó botadas a Hanako y Ayumi en el cine y me llevó al acuario"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si… ¿por qué?" preguntó viendo que los ojos de la chica se agrandaban

"Definitivamente te ama"

"¿Qué?"

"Además pasaron la noche juntos"

"Si pero…"

"Está loco por ti"

"Pues no creo lo mismo…"

"Mimi, es e-v-i-d-e-n-t-e"

"Somos sólo amigos"

"De la amistad al amor, un solo paso"

"¿No que era del amor al odio, un solo paso?... ¿o era del odio al amor?"

"Lo mismo"

"No quiero romper tus ilusiones Ima, pero Matt y yo somos sólo amigos"

"Si claro"

"¡Enserio!"

"¡No te creo!"

"El otro día le pregunté si sentía algo por mi…"

"¡Y apuesto a que te dijo que si!"

Suspirando profundamente, Mimi esbozó una sonrisa y movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

"¿Que?... ¡si están hechos el uno para el otro!"

"Gracias por el apoyo…"

"¿Pero qué te dijo?"

"Que me estimaba y que siguiéramos siendo amigos…"

"Aww… Mimi" dijo con tono triste mientras sus manos la rodeaban para darle un cálido abrazo, "¿Y tu lo quieres?"

"No sé…"

"¿No sabes o no quieres decirme?"

"…"

"Mimi…"

"¿Qué saco con quererlo si él no me corresponde?"

"Pero puede cambiar de parecer…"

"Nadie cambia de un día para otro…"

"Pero el amor **si** te hace cambiar de un día para otro…"

"No sé… igual no quiero hablar de eso ahora"

"Esta bien, pero antes" dijo con una gran sonrisa, "cuéntame **todos **los detalles de lo que pasó anoche"

"¿Anoche?"

"Si Mimi, a-n-o-c-h-e"

"Pero si anoche no pasó nada…"

"Mimi + Yamato + habitación + grito, igual a **pasó algo**"

"¿Grito?"

"¡No lo niegues!... ¡Todas oímos el grito que lanzaste!... ¡Vamos, cuenta los detalles _sucios_!"

"_¿¿¿¡¡¡Detalles sucios!!!???... ¿¡Gritos!?"_

"Mimi… aún espero" dijo casi cantando

"Ima¡no pasó NADA!... Sólo jugamos con esas serpentinas en aerosol y una partida de póquer, nada más."

"Mmm… tiene que haber algo más"

"Es que **no** hay nada más"

"¿Segura?"

"Si…" _"creo…"_

"La señorita Tachikawa por favor"

"¡Ya voy!" gritó y volteó a Ima, "Cruza los dedos que oirás a la futura cantante que destronará a Matt."

Ima sólo sonrió mientras ella le guiñaba el ojo.

* * *

"Personalmente Yamato, fue un desastre... De las diecinueve que cantaron, sólo cuatro no desafinaron y una tiene verdaderas aptitudes para el canto" 

"Mimi" susurró mientras el productor seguía hablando.

"…tu y la señorita Tachikawa nos han metido en grandes problemas mediáticos pero al mismo tiempo, han aumentado la sintonía. La idea sería que cantaras con Mimi, pero si apareces mucho junto a ella, la gente pensará que todo está arreglado para que ella gane."

"¿Y que sugieres?"

"Que cantes la canción con Mimi pero que aparte, cantes algunas canciones con las otras chicas. Sería lo más justo"

"Pero Mimi es la ganadora del premio… las otras pueden bailar o no sé… "

"Sería prudente para el show que ambos no aparecieran mucho juntos… "

"Pero la gente entenderá porque está ahí"

"Quizás, pero eso lo veremos mañana. Toma, aquí tienes el disco con las canciones para que lo escuches. Mañana hablamos."

--------

Sentándose cómodamente en su sillón, Matt levantó ambos pies apoyándolos sobre los cojines mientras que su dedo, pulsaba el botón que prendería el aparato reproductor.

"La canción de Mimi… ¿cuál será?" se preguntaba en voz alta mientras leía los nombres que aparecían en la parte trasera del CD. Habiéndola encontrado, su dedo se movió hacia el número ocho y la canción comenzó sonar.

Al oír su suave voz, cerró sus ojos y mentalmente fue recordando las próximas lineas que vendrían...

_...Yo no sé por qué  
te niegas a creer  
Que soy quién más te ama  
Y yo te haré muy feliz  
tarde o temprano  
serás tu mi hombre..._

"Mimi, si te acordaras de lo que pasó anoche… ... ... ... ... ...todo sería **muy **diferente..."

* * *

**Bueno... ¿que les pareció?**

**¿Que habrá pasado entre ellos que ella no logra recordar con claridad?**

**Pues... lealo en alguno de los siguientes capítulos de "E.S.M.C." x)**

**Bye bye!**

**P.S. Dejen su comentario .**


	12. El tatuaje

**Capítulo XII**  
(Re-editado)

**El tatuaje**

* * *

**Yap, brevemente digo que subo este capi en forma de compensación por haberlas hecho esperar tanto con el anterior. Yo creo que apartir de ahora voy a demorar como 5 días en subir algún nuevo capi ya que estoy en periodo de pruebas. Ojalá que les guste ya que lo hice con la f(x) de aclarar algunas dudas como ****por ejemplo, ****por qué ****Mimi no recuerda nada (je je je). Claro que no está directamente escrito así que tendrán que leer entre lineas ;) . Si no entiende, me mandan un "private message" o me escriben un mail a: lenita(guión bajo)b(guión bajo)(arroba)hotmail(punto)com** **(¿¿se entendió?? XD) o me agregan a su msn.**

**No olviden dejar su comentario y si no comentaron en el anterior, háganlo x) me hará felíz!**

**P.S: Número entre parentesis tiene explicación al final del fic. **

* * *

"Y uno… y dos… y un, dos, tres" 

Mirando hacia el frente, y oyendo al productor, Mimi caminó hacia el centro del escenario mientras la melodía de la canción que cantaría junto con Matt sonaba de fondo.

"No, no, no… ¡NO!" gritó el productor tirando su revista enrollada al piso. "De nuevo… ¡otra vez!"

Respirando profundamente, Mimi se devolvió y miró a Matt que yacía parado en el otro extremo. Era la décima vez que repetirían lo mismo.

"¡Mimi, con gracia!" gritaba el productor imitando la forma en que debía caminar.

"_Si tan solo él estuviese parado desde las diez de la mañana con diez centímetros de tacones…"_

"¡Mimi!" gritó nuevamente, "¡con gracia y elegancia!... ¡recuerda que no estamos en el mercado!"

"¡Si!" le contestó de vuelta antes de caminar nuevamente hacia el escenario. Lo que más le molestaba era que el productor recriminaba todo lo que hacía y a Matt, que venía caminando como si anduviese paseando por el supermercado, no le decía nada.

"Por Dios… Mimi… ¡NO!... ¿Qué acaso te cuesta mucho caminar derecha y con una sonrisa en el rostro?... Última vez… si no funciona, pasaremos directamente a la parte de la canción"

"Ok" susurró la chica antes de devolverse, nuevamente, a la posición inicial.

"¡Ahora!" exclamó el hombre haciendo que ambos chicos entraran al escenario. Suspirando profundamente, se desparramó sobre una silla y movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación. "Mimi… **por favor, **uno, no mires al piso cuando camines, dos, no encojas los hombros, tres, no…"

A medida que el productor iba enumerando todo lo que hacía mal, Matt notó como las manos de Mimi se tornaban en puños.

"Mimi, cal-" le alcanzó a susurrar al oído, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"¡Si hago TODO mal, entonces hágalo usted!" le gritó enfurecida a medida que se sacaba los zapatos, "¡Hágalo!... ¡Lo quiero ver caminado con estos tacos en un piso alfombrado!" y dicho esto le tiró ambos zapatos encima; alcanzando éste a cubrirse la cara con la revista. "¡Y sabe que más, si hace todo bien, cante usted con él, y cásese usted con él porque yo me voy!"

------

"¡Princesa!... ¡Mimi!... ¡Mimi!" oía que él la llamaba pero no se detuvo ni por un segundo. Caminado más deprisa, alejándose del lugar, recorrió medio jardín antes de sentir como su brazo era llevado hacia atrás bruscamente.

"¡Suéltame!... ¡me duele!" le gritó al rubio que yacía parado frente a ella. Con un ligero movimiento de su mano, Matt le soltó el brazo pero la cogió de los hombros.

"Mimi, mírame cuando te hablo" susurro al ver como (ella) tenía la vista fijada en el suelo.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó aún sin mirarlo

"Conversar"

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo"

"¿Por qué estas enojada?... ¿Te hice algo acaso?"

Mimi levantó su mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos. No era necesario que reprodujera verbalmente lo que pensaba ya que sabía que sus ojos transmitían lo mismo que quería decir… _"¿-Y tienes la decencia de preguntar aún-, después de todo los que me has hecho padecer esta semana?"_

"…"

"Matt déjame… no quiero hablar con nadie… quiero estar sola…"

"¿Pero que te ocurre?... No eres la Mimi que conozco"

"_Y tu no eres el Matt que __**creí **__conocer…" _

"Aunque me sorprendió lo que hiciste ahí dentro, debo admitir que desde hace mucho tiempo, yo también tenía las ganas de estrangular al productor…"

Mimi sonrió levemente pero no dijo nada

"Ven vamos… que si no vienes, tendré que cantar con otra"

Mimi lo miró, se encogió de hombros y luego se sentó en el borde de la piscina, metiendo ambos pies al agua. "Si él hace todo a la perfección, que cante él o que se consiga a la chica perfecta para cantar…"

"Es que tu," le dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y se sentaba junto a ella, "… tu eres la chica perfecta para cantar… y él lo sabe"

"Si claro… lo único que hace es decirme que hago todo mal…"

"Lo sé… a mi igual me molesta la forma en que te trata."

"¿Enserio?" preguntó escondiendo el ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

"Si… además… ¿a quién le interesa ver como caminamos?"

Mimi sonrió, y con las manos apoyadas atrás, miró hacia el cielo y suspiró profundamente.

"No se si quiera volver… después de todo lo que le dije… seguro no me quiere ver ni en pintura…"

"No… es más, luego de que saliste, mencionó que esa era la forma en que debías caminar… con ese aire de chica sexy y orgullosa"

_"__¿Sexy?"…_ "Yamato Ishida," le dijo bajando la cabeza para verlo, "no sabía que me encontrabas… _sexy_"

Matt la miró y luego se echó a reír. Cuando ésta cesó, la abrazó, y apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya. "Mimi," le dijo, "**él **dijo eso, no yo"

"Ahh…" contestó sintiéndose como un globo que se desinflaba rápidamente. _"Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad…"_

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No"

"¿Segura?"

"Si"

"¿Estás bien princesa?"

"Si"

"… ¿Estás… siendo mono-silábica?"

"No"

"¡Mimi!"

"¡¡¿¿Qué??!!"

"…"

"…"

"La canción que cantaste en el CD… fue la que…"

"… la que me pediste que te cantara… **cuando me espiabas**" dijo poniendo énfasis en las tres últimas palabras, cosa que (a él,) le causó sensación de risa.

"Mimi… ¿hasta cuando con lo mismo?"

"…"

"Si te he dicho mil veces que no vi nada salvo tu espalda"

"¿Esperas que te crea?"

"Si"

"Pues no te creo"

"No sé si esto ayudará," le dijo, "pero he visto más… y no fue precisamente en esa ocasión…"

"_¡¿Qué?!... no será que… que sufro de insomnio acompañado de alzeheimer y demencia senil y extrañamente no puedo recordar que me acosté con él… o que de hecho él se acostó conmigo ante-noche… ¡DIOS MIO! … ¿qué fue lo que pasó?... ¿por qué no recuerdo nada?... ¿o realmente no pasó nada?... necesito una señal de que__** eso**__ pasó o no pasó… y ojalá que me demore menos de dos meses en saber si es que pasó algo o no…"_

"¿Ocurre algo princesa?... Estás pálida"

"No…mmm… ¿qué me decías?" preguntó con una dulce e inocente sonrisa esperando que él confirmara lo que temía…

"Que esta es como la milésima vez en que te digo que **no **te estaba espiando y que sólo vi tu espalda…"

"Si, si sé, me lo has dicho más de veinte mil veces pero lo otro que me ibas a decir… ¿qué era?"

"Qué vi más cuando…" se preguntó en voz alta poniendo su dedo índice sobre su barbilla fingiendo que pensaba sólo para hacerla enojar.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó impaciente

"Mmm…cuando… ¿cuando fue?"

"¡Contesta!"

"¡Cálmate mujer!" exclamó a su impaciencia... "Aunque me encantaría responderte, no puedo ya que no he visto nada más… salvo cuando tuvimos la prueba acá en la piscina… y andabas con ese diminuto traje de baño…"

Un profundo y rojizo rubor cubrió sus mejillas haciendo que su vista se apartara inconscientemente de él. Desde el rincón de su ojo pudo captar como él se sonreía al verla así.

"_Eso __**no**__ responde mi pregunta… ¿qué fue lo que pasó esa noche?"_

"Mimi, volviendo a la canción, fue la que cantaste en el festival del colegio, en ese concurso… ¿verdad?"

"Si… y no sólo ahí… aún recuerdo cuando la canté para despertar aquél gigantesco sapo… ¿cómo era que se llamaba?"

"No sé, pero Tai me dijo que hiciste sufrir mucho a esos Gekomon…"

"jajaja¡si!... ¡realmente adoraba que me consintieran!"

"Pues princesa, ahora quiero que tu me consientas a mi, y que vuelvas a ensayar conmigo…"

"…"

"Vamos Mimi…"

"…"

"No quiero obligarte a ir por las malas…"

"…"

"Está bien, tu lo pediste" le dijo parándose a _su _lado para luego agacharse y cogerla entre sus brazos.

"¡Matt!", gritó mientras pataleaba, "¡bájame ahora mismo!"

"No lo haré" le dijo con tono burlón mientras ella insistía en bajarse.

Suspirando profundamente, Mimi vio como Fumiko y Chieko venían saliendo de la casa y decidió que era tiempo de una pequeña venganza.

"Matt", le susurró al oído mientras abrazaba, con su mano _su _cuello, "cantaré contigo pero antes, tendrás que hacer algo por mi… ya sabes, hoy por mi, mañana por ti…"

Mirando de reojo como una sonrisa se formaba en _sus _labios, sólo asintió sin saber que le haría hacer. "Ok… ¿qué tengo que hacer?"

Al ver que estaba de acuerdo, abrazó _su _cuello aún más fuerte y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. _"Ohh-ooo… No… debí hacer eso… pero-" _

"¿Ves que no te cuesta nada ser linda?" le dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos a medida que ésta se sonrojaba nuevamente.

"Oww… tonto" le contestó golpeándole suavemente la cabeza, "quiero que vayamos donde Fumiko y le digas lo bien que la estamos pasando juntos"

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Porque me cae mal" contestó con cara de disgusto

"A mi no… es… bastante divertida"

"_¿Divertida?... Es una…"_

"¡Yama-chan!"oyó que alguien llamaba y volteó a ver.

"_Que tonta… ¿acaso no sabe que __es__**mi** Matt?... bueno, algún día lo será… "_

"Ah…hola Fumi, Chieko" dijo acercándose a ambas chicas, "Se ven muy… bien hoy"

"_Depravado" _pensó Mimi al ver que ambas llevaban sólo su traje de baño más una toalla en el brazo.

"¿Qué haces con **ella**?"

"¿Con Mimi?"

"Exactamente"

"Pues…"

"Nos estamos divirtiendo" contestó Mimi al mismo tiempo en que acariciaba _su _cara tiernamente, "Si supieras todo lo que Yama me ha contado… ¡incluso me mostró el tatuaje que tiene aquí!" dijo apuntando a su cadera, "Es realmente sexy"

"¿De verdad te lo mostró?" contestó Chieko fingiendo falso asombro, "Pues lo que es yo, _lo descubrí sola_ cuando pasamos la noche juntos"

"Y como seguramente entre ustedes no pasó nada" agregó Fumiko, "lo único que viste fue la almohada, ja ja ja ja"

"_Si estas tontas supieran que Matt no tiene ningún tatuaje..."_

"Ehm… chicas… no peleen por mi, que alcanzo para todas"

Mimi lo miró al mismo tiempo en que levntaba una ceja y trataba de no reírse en su cara. "Matt, bájame" le dijo, "que tengo que volver al ensayo"

"Ah, si, yo también… te llevo"

"¿Podemos ir nosotras?" preguntó Fumiko

Con un rotundo no de respuesta por parte de Mimi, Matt sólo se encogió de hombros y musitó unas disculpas antes de girarse (aún con ella en brazos) y alejarse del lugar.

-----

"Esa estúpida" masculló Fumiko entre dientes, "No se va a quedar con **mi **Yamato"

"¿Habrá funcionado?"

"Si… Además que la tonta se la tomó toda"

"Seguramente se durmió como a las ocho…"

"Lastima que nunca sabrá lo que se siente estar acostada con él...Tachikawa nunca será su mujer… y nosotras, nos encargaremos de eso"

* * *

**Reviews porfis, serán apreciadas ;)**

**bye!**


	13. Deseos reprimidos

**Capítulo XIII**

**Ceremonia de eliminación 1:  
Deseos reprimidos**

* * *

**Je je je, el capítulo que más de alguien esperaba. Un adelanto: Matt sabrá por qué Mimi no recuerda nada.  
Suena prometedor ¿no? jejejej  
Ya, no entretengo más.  
Dejenme algún comentario ¿ya? **

* * *

**A Carla: No, no hay o habrá bebé... por lo menos hasta donde tengo pensado de la historia. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y NO MIENTO!!!!!! Eso x)**

* * *

**  
**

Un rayo de luz apareció sobre el escenario iluminado la figura que se encontraba parada en el medio. Un gran rugido de gritos y aplausos escapó del público a medida que más luces se unían y empezaban a girar sobre dicha figura.

"_¡YAMATO!... ¡YAMATO!" _se oía que todos gritaban antes de que la intensidad lumínica bajara; quedando solo la primera luz sobre la persona que se encontraba inmóvil en el medio.

"_¡Buenas noches!" _se oyó, y el público se volvió un mar de aplauso y gritos; _"Bienvenidos a... ¡LA PRIMERA CEREMONIA DE ELIMINACIÓN DEL SOLTERO MÁS CODICIADO!"_

Dicho esto, todas las luces existentes se encendieron para revelar a un Satochi que yacía parado en la mitad del escenario. De un momento a otro, la intensidad de las luces bajó, y unos destellos de llamas provenientes del piso acapararon toda la atención.

"_Y aquí está el hombre por el cual todas usted suspiran…" _dijo haciendo que el público, (mayoritariamente femenino) estallara en silbidos, gritos y llantos… _"Aquí está nuestro soltero… ¡él que hoy eliminará a 5 chicas!... Un gran aplauso para… Yamato Ishida!"_

Las luces nuevamente se encendieron para revelar al hombre que salía tras una puerta corrediza. Mientras caminaba hacia el asiento que tenía predestinado, una gran cantidad de papel picado cayó desde el cielo cubriendo todo el escenario.

"_¡Ahí viene Yamato!... ¡Más aplausos por favor!"_

Al ver la gran acogida del público, Matt sonrió y con su mano comenzó a saludar antes de sentarse al lado de Satochi.

"¡Wow!", exclamó el castaño mientras acomodaba las tarjetas que tenía en la mano "¿Esperaste alguna vez una acogida así?"

"Pues la ver-" alcanzó a contestar antes de ser interrumpido por los varios gritos del público.

"_¡¡Lindo!!"_

"_¡Cásate conmigo!"_

"_Yamato… ¡Te amo!"_

"Yo también te amo" le contestó lanzándole un beso causando que la chica se desmayara y fuera sacada por seguridad.

"Uff… de vuelta a lo nuestro Yamato… ¿cómo te has sentido estos primeros días dentro de la casa?"

"Excelente. Las chicas son todas un diez conmigo"

"¿Todas?" preguntó Satochi mirándolo de reojo con cara maliciosa, "Mira, te invito a ver estas imágenes."

Acto seguido las luces se apagaron y una pantalla gigante comenzó a mostrar todos los momentos donde las chicas involuntaria o juguetonamente lo empujaban o pegaban. Su atención se concentró en la última imagen, la más reciente, donde Mimi le pegaba luego de haberle dado un beso. Inconscientemente su mano subió posándose en aquella afortunada mejilla suya.

"Y dime Matt" comenzó Satochi luego que las luces volvieran y el video se detuviera, "¿qué piensas de lo que acabas de ver?"

"Pues… ¡que realmente no me merecía todos esos golpes!" dijo con tono inocente haciendo reír a todos los presentes.

"Vaya Yamato, si que nos sorprendes… ¡y de seguro nos sorprenderás aún más cuando anuncies a nuestras cinco primeras eliminadas!... ¿Qué tal si le preguntamos al público que piensa?"

Matt esbozó una sonrisa y miro hacia la dirección del público. Entre los cientos de chicas que había, pudo notar a dos hombres, uno al lado del otro. El más alto sostenía una pancarta que decía:

_"Matt, NO soy tu fan no. 1 y NO te amo... ¡Imbecil!... ¡Ve por Mimi!"_

"Idiota" murmuró tratando de contener la risa y la vergüenza que le había provocado leer eso.

"A ver… el chico de la pancarta, venga por favor"

Haciendo caso a las palabras del animador, el joven bajó al escenario y se sentó entre Satochi y Matt sin antes desordenar levemente el pelo del último.

"A ver… dígame su nombre y el por qué de lo escrito en su pancarta"

"Taichi Kamiya" contestó y luego miró a Matt quien disimuladamente trataba de arreglar el pequeño desastre que Tai había dejado en su cabello. "Sólo vine a apoyar a mi amigo aquí y bueno pensé que entre tanta chica loca por él, yo debía expresar que realmente… ¡no me quiero casar con él!"

Matt soltó una carcajada y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

"Señor Kamiya¿qué le parece si seguimos hablando durante el receso?"

"Estupenda idea" respondió.

"Entonces público televidente, nos separamos por unos segundos y luego volvemos al set deeee… "El soltero más codiciado" para ver a Yamato cantando con las chicas. No se separe de nuestra sintonía; ya volvemos."

Al ver como las cámaras se apartaban de su cara, Matt se puse de pie, musitó un "permiso" y luego fue tras bambalinas. Ahí vio como todas las chicas estaban pegadas a una pequeña pantalla de TV viendo como iba el programa.

"¡Yamato!" gritó una al verlo parado ahí, "¡estas muy guapo hoy!"

"¿Cómo que hoy?" dijo otra, "¡Siempre está guapo!"

"Ustedes están muy bellas" contestó con una sonrisa mientras escaneaba las diferentes caras y no veía a Mimi.

Notando esto, Ima se paró disimuladamente a su lado y le susurró al oído "Está atrás, dice que se siente mal".

Matt asintió con la cabeza y la chica se movió nuevamente.

"¿Matt?" preguntó una, "Si no me llegaras a elegir… me presentarías al bombón que está sentado al lado de Satochi?"

"¿Tai?" preguntó el asombrado

"Si… ¡está muy guapo también!"

Matt sonrió y movió su cabeza. Le parecía extraño que el chico que recién era desconocido, ahora fuese deseado por laschicas. "Está bien" contestó sonriendo, "pero después… ahora voy al baño." Y dicho eso, se fue caminando hacia atrás sin antes ver como la atención de las chicas volvía a la pantalla.

------

"Mimi" susurró al ver a la chica sentada en una silla y con un vaso de agua en la mano.

"Hola guapo" le contestó con tono coqueto mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. "El negro te asienta muy bien"

"Mimi¿estás bien?... Ima me dijo que te sentías mal"

"Me duele mucho el estómago" contestó antes de beber un trago de agua.

"Es normal, los nervios igual me hacen doler el estómago"

"No… no son nervios, ayer, mientras ensayábamos, igual me dolía sólo que no tanto"

"Insisto" le dijo mientras se agachaba y apoyaba sus manos sobre _sus _rodillas, "estás nerviosa por qué cantarás en vivo... cosa que no sueles hacer, y además, estás bajo la presión de que no sabes si serás una de las cinco eliminadas"

Mimi soltó un suspiro y sonrió. "Matt... te digo que no son nervios; pero como un niño de tres años es más obediente y maduro que tú, no seguiré con lo mismo"

Mostrándole una sonrisa de triunfo, le besó la mano y luego salió del lugar diciéndole: "Princesa no lo estropearás, sólo se tu misma y verás como los nervios desaparecerán en el momento en que comienzas a cantar."

-------

"Y ya estamos de vuelta con… ¡El soltero más codiciado!... y es él mismo quien, conjunto a la señorita Tachikawa¡nos cantará una canción!"

Matt sonrió desde donde estaba parado y esperó a que Mimi apareciera del otro lado. Tras unos segundos, la chica apareció mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. Desde su posición, él le hizo señas para que respirara hondo y se relajara.

"¡Pasen por favor!"

Inmediatamente después de que Satochi dijera eso, todo se oscureció dejando sólo dos rayos de luces que bajaban directamente al escenario. La melodía de la canción empezó a sonar de fondo por lo que todas las fans que la conocían, empezaron a chillar de emoción. Con una gran sonrisa, Matt contó hasta tres con sus dedos y luego ambos salieron caminando para encontrarse y tomarse la mano en el centro del escenario.

Durante todo el momento en que cantaba, no paró de mirarla y admirar lo bella que se veía. Con un vestido largo, de color rosa claro que degradaba en un rosa vivo hasta llegar al piso, las miles de pequeñas piedritas brillantes que lo adornaban no hacían más que resaltar el brillo propio con que resplandecía la dueña del atuendo.

Y por su lado, ella hacía lo mismo viéndolo de reojo. Estaba vestido con un traje negro, y bajo éste llevaba una camisa negra sin los dos últimos botones de arriba abrochados. Podía parecer elegante, pero se veía casual y con mucho "sex appeal".

"_Hormonas, hormonas" _se decía a si misma mientras él continuaba cantando su parte.

Era la primera vez que lo oía en vivo puesto que en los ensayos, sólo se enfocaron en que ella cantara.

Sin nada más que admirar al rubio que le sostenía la mano, enfocó toda su atención en las palabras que salían de _su_ boca a medida que la canción corría…

_Sólo para ti…  
que sabes como soy  
lo poco que yo tengo, te lo doy._

_Sólo para ti…  
que me has tratado como nadie  
cuidando con cariño cada detalle…_

Con una rápida mirada, pudo ver como sonreía mientras cantaba. Inesperadamente, él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y sutilmente la guío a hacia delante.

_Por todo aquello que me diste y que te di,  
lo mejor de mi vida lo hago sólo para ti..._

Sentándose en un pequeño escalón que había para subir al escenario, ella lo miró antes de que fuese arrastrada a sentarse a _su_ lado. Definitivamente esto no estaba en la pauta. Sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos donde un guiño fue suficiente para tranquilizarla.

"_Es como si quisiera que todos vieran que me está cantando a mi" _pensó antes de sentir un leve apretón que indirectamente la impulsaba a escuchar lo que venía.

…_Si tú supieras cuanto pintas en mi vida  
no tendrías más salida que vivirla junto a mí,_

_eres la fuerza que me empuja hasta al vacío  
en tu mundo y en el mío aún se puede ser feliz  
y por eso sólo canto para ti…_

Habiendo ya terminado la canción, todos los presentes estallaron en gritos y aplausos hacia la pareja. Mimi sonrió levemente y liberó su mano de la suya... cosa que realmente** no** quería hacer.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" le preguntó disimuladamente al oído

"Aún me duele el estómago…" contestó fingiendo una sonrisa. Acto seguido Matt le besó la frente, y caminó con ella hacia atrás del escenario.

"Parece que tienes fiebre" le dijo a mitad de camino, "Mejor quédate acá hasta que todo termine… no quiero que te enfermes. Yo ahora cantaré con las chicas y después te vendré a ver. Si es necesario princesa, pide que llamen a un doctor." Mimi asintió con la cabeza antes de que ésta encontrara asilo en _su_ hombro. Su mejilla estaba sobre _su_ hombro derecho mientras _sus_ brazos la envolvían fuertemente.

"¿Qué comiste?" le preguntó, "¡Siento como si pesaras una tonelada!"

Mimi sólo sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Un momento… un momento que sería guardado como eterno fue abruptamente interrumpido por una mano que, aunque aparentaba sutileza, apretó fuertemente su brazo apartándola así de él.

"Yama-chan, ya nos toca… ¡Ay, ay que emoción cantar contigo!" chilló Fumiko interponiéndose junto con su amiga entre ambos.

"¡Lo olvidé por completo!" exclamó llevándose una mano a la frente. Mirando hacia atrás pudo ver que Mimi se había alejado y sonreía tiernamente… aunque esa sonrisa no era más que de angustia.

Sentía como lentamente lo que intentaba construir con él era abatido... Le hubiese gustado defenderse y no dejarse ir, pero ahora no era el momento...se sentía débil.

Mirando hacia delante vio como **su **hombre entraba a escena con ambas chicas colgadas del brazo… antes que una cortina negra tapara toda su visión…

----

"Y dime Yamato… ¿ya tienes la decisión de quienes serán las afortunadas que no se irán?"

"Fue realmente difícil" dijo, "pero si, ya está todo decidido"

"¿Estás seguro que no te arrepentirás a futuro?"

"No"

"Y qué crees tu que...A ver… vamos a una pequeña pausa comercial y luego volvemos aaaa…. "¡El soltero más codiciado, la ceremonia I!"

Matt miró algo extrañado a Satochi. No entendía por qué había cortado la conversación ahí.

"Yamato, no te alarmes," le dijo con voz baja, "pero me avisan por interno que la señorita Tachikawa está siendo trasladada a un centro asistencial… parece que sufrió un desmayo luego de cantar…"

"No puede ser" musitó el rubio mientras perdía el color, "yo la obligué a cantar y ahora… lo siento, pero debo irme…"

"¿¡Qué!?... ¡No¡Espera!" gritó, pero ya era demasiado tarde… Matt había salido corriendo del set.

* * *

"Mimi Tachikawa por favor" 

"Un momento," contestó la recepcionista mientras buscaba en su "database" el ingreso de Mimi.

"Habitación 214"

"Gracias"

"Disculpe" dijo algo insegura, "¿me podría dar un autógrafo para mi hija?"

"Encantado pero ahora no puedo," contestó mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor, "cuando vea que Mimi está bien, vendré y le firmaré todos los que quiera."

De lo lejos pudo ver como la mujer sonreía antes que las puertas se cerraran. Cuando éstas se volvieron a abrir en el segundo piso, salió sin saber a donde ir.

"Disculpe" le preguntó a una enfermera, "¿la habitación 214?"

"La…la… la ha-bita…habitación…"

"Si, la habitación, 214… ¿dónde está?" Ella sólo pudo apuntar con su dedo hacia delante. "Gracias" contestó antes de salir corriendo y ser detenido a mitad de camino por un doctor.

"¿Viene por la señorita Tachikawa?"

"Si señor"

"Venga, tengo que hablar con usted"

"¿No puedo ir a verla antes?"

"No, luego lo hará"

"¿Cómo está ella?"

"Estable dentro de su gravedad"

"¿Gravedad?... ¿Qué tiene?"

"Lo que le explicaré a continuación. Ponga mucha atención ya que el cuidado de ella es su total responsabilidad"

Matt se sentó en uno de esos sillones esponjosos frente al doctor mientras éste buscaba una hoja.

"La señorita Tachikawa sufrió una severa intoxicación-"

"Le dolía mucho el estómago pero no le di mayor importancia… pensé que eran nervios…"

"Déjeme continuar; no interrumpa por favor" dijo el médico mientras se subía los lentes. "La intoxicación de la paciente se debe a la ingesta excesiva de pastillas para dormir. En circunstancias normales, pacientes agobiados y con algún grado de depresión las toman para quitarse la vida"

La cara de Matt creció pálida al escuchar las palabras del doctor.

"Por medio de un análisis rápido, no ciento por ciento fiable, descubrimos nueve componentes diferentes en su sangre. El detalle de la lista muestra que por lo menos ingirió cinco píldoras diferentes; todas mezcladas en una solución que por lo calculado, debió permanecer es su estómago alrededor de tres a cuatro días"

"Pero ella… estará bien… o…" susurró mientras el viento se llevaba las últimas palabras

"Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por estabilizarla lo más posible. El hecho de que hayan sido todas diferentes ayudó, de cierta forma, a crear una descomposición que no permitió quitarle la vida. Si usted la vio esa noche, la noche del miércoles al jueves… ¿no notó algo raro en ella?

"Para serle franco doctor, por reglas del juego Mimi y yo "pasamos la noche juntos" pero no vi nada anormal en ella. De hecho corrió, rió, se enojó y todo, pero parecía muy normal"

"Los síntomas de cada pastilla son diferentes, y al estar todas los compuestos juntos, puede haber alterado su función cambiando así su etapa de vigilia o incluso su conducta"

"¿A que se refiere con eso?" preguntó algo extrañado

"Se han reportado pacientes que, en su intento de suicidio, han tomado varias pastillas diferente que en vez de alargar eternamente su sueño, han causado un hiper-activismo mientras dormían."

"…"

"Si usted me dice que pasó la noche con la señorita Tachikawa, tiene que haber habido un momento en que ella se haya "despertado" muy hiper-activa"

"Si…"

"¿Lo vé?... esa no era ella."

"¿Cómo?"

"En palabras comunes, la persona pierde todo control sobre lo que hace puesto que está dormida. Sus acciones son reflejos de su subconsciente. Muchas veces son deseos o añoranzas reprimidas los que toman posesión de sus acciones… y lo que suele pasar en la mayoría de los casos, es que al ser acciones del subconsciente, generalmente al día después… **no recuerdan nada**"

"En definitiva… ¿no está en peligro de muerte?"

"No, pero hay que hacerle un lavado de estómago y luego procederemos a hacerle un chequeo completo." Soltando un suspiro de alivio, Matt dobló la hoja y sonrió al hombre que se paraba. "Espere aquí; en unos momentos más podrá pasar a verla antes que se proceda en cuestión."

Con la sonrisa aún en el rostro, Matt se echó para atrás y miró hacia el techo. Por un momento su preocupación pareció irse.

"_Ahora entiendo porque te me tiraste encima quitándome el sweater y la camiseta… ¿"deseos reprimidos" se llaman?… pues… tendré que encargarme de hacerlos realidad… ¿o no princesa?"_

* * *

**Ahora dejen su comentario**

**Bye bye!**

**PS: la canción es una muy antigua y linda cantada por Sergio Dalma. Si la quieren escuchar, se llama "Sólo para ti" ;)**_  
_


	14. Beso de teleserie

**Capítulo XIV**

**Beso de teleserie**

* * *

**¡¡Hola a todas!!  
Las dejé metidas con el capi anterior... ¿verdad?  
Y ahora con este... ¡me odiarán! jejeje**

**Primero que todo, gracias por las hermosas reviews que me mandan. Alegran mi día :)**

**Este capitulo... no sé, como que no lo quería escribir... escribí la mayor parte y luego la eliminé :/  
De hecho, mi cabeza andubo pensando toda la semana en el que vendrá después de este. Será muy entretenido y lo más importante es que Matt comenzará a mirar a Mimi... "bajo otra luz"**

**Pero ya, no más adelantos de capitulos futuros x)  
Lean este y me deje su comentario ;)**

**A si una última cosita para que no se preste para confusiones. Soy una niña/mujer (en resumen sexo femenino xP) y mi nombre es Lena y eso... y si alguien quiere saber más, que me agregue al msn que está en un capi anterior... creo x)  
**

* * *

_Hace cuatro días que me internaron en este hospital… Y hace tres que no se nada de Matt. ¡Ese Idiota!... ¡Lo o-d-i-o! _

_El muy… muy desgraciado... ¡se fue con las chicas al campo por estos días! …Y no es que me interese pero… aunque me cueste admitirlo, lo he echado de menos. Mucho de menos. Me he sentido particularmente sola en ésta habitación. Lo único que me anima son las flores que me trajo Tai. Sus vivos colores y aromas me transmiten mucha felicidad. _

_Y me da rabia… Matt estuvo un par de minutos conmigo cuando me internaron y luego se fue. Justo lo llamó el productor enfurecido y tuvo que volver. **Era extraño. Me daba como cosa mirarlo. Traía una sonrisa extraña… maliciosa, malévola, macabra o que sé yo.** Me hubiese gustado que me preguntara si quiera cómo me sentía. Pero ni eso. _

_Mi gran apoyo ha sido Tai y Tk. Ambos estaban conmigo tras bambalinas cuando me desmayé y me trajeron de inmediato. Y han venido todos los días a verme. Pero Matt… me hubiese conformado con una notita "post-it" deseándome que me mejorara. Pero nada. Era como si yo no lo importara. A veces me pregunto... ¿le importaré?, pero no se que responderme._

_ Hay muchas veces en que se muestra muy lindo conmigo pero la verdad es que no sé en qué pensar. Lo bueno... o eso creía, fue que no fui eliminada… ni tampoco Fumiko y Chieko. Pero juro que me pagarán lo que me hicieron. Sé que nunca lo admitirán, pero estoy noventa y nueve por ciento segura que ellas tuvieron que ver en esto. ¿Cuándo en mi vida he tomado yo pastillas para dormir?_

"Señorita Tachikawa" dijo el doctor acercándose a mi, "Puede irse. La producción de programa la vendrá a buscar en media hora. Recuerde que, por lo que queda de semana, no tiene que comer nada pesado. Manténgase a base de una dieta blanda."

_Le sonreí de respuesta al hombre y luego éste se fue. ¡POR FIN! Me iría se aquí. _

_Lo único bueno de todo esto fue que adelgacé. No es que estuviese gorda, pero si que me ayudará en mi venganza… en mis dos venganzas. Y el primero en sufrirla será Matt. De las tontas me encargaré luego. Lo haré pagar por no haberme venido a ver. _

_Miré el reloj que se encontraba en la pared y luego me levanté. ¡El piso estaba helado! … y casi me caigo… Hace como...mmm…. desde el sábado en la noche que sólo me paro para ir al baño. ¡Mis piernitas estaban dormidas! _

_Luego de un rato, caminé hacia una pequeña estantería, de donde cogí mi ropa, y me cambié. Luego fui al baño, me lavé los dientes y… ¡me horroricé al ver mi cara! Estaba muy desteñida. Ni mis labios o mis mejillas tenían color. Necesitaba maquillarme con urgencia pero solo contaba con un gloss transparente. Ni modo. Saqué mis lentes de sol y los dejé sobre la estantería. Luego, saqué un cepillo y comencé a cepillarme el cabello. Me hice dos trenzas a cada lado premeditadamente. Ellas formarían parte de mi plan contra Yamato. _

_Cuando ya estaba lista, guardé todas mis cosas dentro del bolso, me lo colgué del hombro, me coloqué los lentes y me fui de la habitación. _

_Sin antes despedirme de una que otra enfermera, y firmar autógrafos -si, ya me estaba volviendo famosa- caminé hacia la puerta principal donde vi al conductor haciéndome señas. Lo saludé, me subí y esperé a que llegáramos de vuelta a la casa. Cuando me bajé, vi que las rejas estaban cerradas y fue él quien las abrió._

"¿Toda vía no llegan los chicos?" pregunté tratando de sonar casual.

"No señorita" contestó él. "Ahora mismo los iré a buscar"

"Ah… Y dígame... ¿cuánto tardará en ir y venir?"

"Como un hora. ¿Por qué, desea algo?"

"Mmm… no. A ver… si. Por favor, dígale a Yamato, que estaré en el jardín."

"Muy bien señorita"

"Pero por favor, que nadie más se entere que llegué"

------

Subiendo las escaleras y doblando hacia la derecha, Mimi entró en su habitación y desempacó lo que traía. _"Ahora veamos… ¿qué me pondré?" _pensó llevándose el dedo índice a la barbilla. _"Necesito que sufra por lo que me hizo… y de la peor manera" _

Caminando hacia su guardarropa, comenzó a sacar lo que necesitaría: una mini falda azul de jeans gastado, un bikini rosa y unas hawaianas. _"Yamato Ishida… con esto te mataré" _pensó a si misma mientras se cambiaba.

Luego de que se vistió, se acercó a un espejo de pie que se encontraba en el otro lado de la habitación y observó su reflejo. Realmente el haber comido puras jaleas y sopas la favoreció; y el hecho de estar vestida sólo con una mini y traje de baño resaltaba aún más su figura. Sonriendo para si misma, cogió un pequeño maletín y se dirigió al baño. Estando ahí dentro, abrió el maletín y comenzó a sacar el maquillaje que necesitaría.

Primero se lavó bien la cara y luego se aplicó la loción. Después se aplicó base, una ligera pincelada de polvos bronceante y blush; se delineó los ojos, aplicó un poco de sombra clara con pigmentos de brillo y luego finalizó con gloss. _"Ahora si que soy yo" _se dijo antes de soltarse el cabello. Las trenzas le dejaron unas leves ondas que ella se encargó de peinar.

Tras transcurrida media hora desde que entró al baño, una nueva chica emergía. Con un cabello voluminoso y ondeado, le dio el toque para que pareciera despeinado y alborotado. _"Ahora… la segunda parte del plan…"_ pensó mientras volvía a su habitación. Luego de dejar todo guardado y en orden, cogió su Ipod y la revista que hábilmente le había "tomado prestada" a Matt.

---------

Cuando ya había llegado al jardín, se recostó sobre una hamaca que colgaba entre medio de dos árboles. _"Veamos… ¿en qué página estaba?" _se preguntó mientras chequeaba la tapa para ver el número_. "17." _Hojeando hasta que llegó al artículo, prendió su Ipod y comenzó a leer mientras escuchaba una canción. _"Me encantaría ver a Yamato así… seguramente no puede oír música y leer a la vez" _se dijo a si misma con una sonrisa en el rostro.

OoOoOoO

"_La mujer ideal de Yamato Ishida"_

"_Muchas de nosotras nos hemos preguntamos mil veces por qué nuestro querido Yamato no tiene novia, a lo que el responde con una tierna sonrisa. Pues les contaré queridas amigas que, a dos días de comenzar este nuevo reality, donde elegirá a la mujer con que pasará el resto de su vida, él nos abre su corazón y nos confiesa unas cuantas cositas sobre su vida amorosa. Si están pensando en enamorarlo, pongan mucha atención a la entrevista que viene a continuación:_

_Yo: Yamato, iremos directo al grano. ¿Actualmente, tienes novia?_

_Yamato: (riendo)…no_

_Yo: ... ¿Y por qué?_

_Yamato: No lo sé… creo que no he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida… aún._

_Yo: Ni me lo digas… ¿Crees que tenga alguna posibilidad contigo?_

_Yamato: (ríe y luego me mira la mano. Nota que llevo sortija. Me guiñe el ojo) Si a tu esposo no le molesta…_

_Yo: Dime... ¿cómo te gustan las mujeres?_

_Yamato: (Lo piensa por unos segundos. Coge su vaso de agua y bebe) Creo que lindas, tiernas, inocentes y con sentido del humor._

_Yo: ... ¿Cuántas novias oficiales has tenido?_

_Yamato: Una_

_Yo... ¿Y la qué-_

OoOoOoO_  
_

"_¿Una novia?... ¡ja! No creo que Sora haya sido la única… oh… ¡amo esa canción!" _Mimi bajó la revista y cerró sus ojos mientras se sumergía en mundo de fantasías. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a cantar suavemente la canción.

_When you love a woman  
tell her that she's really wanted  
__when you love a woman  
tell her that she's the one_

_She needs somebody  
To tell her that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really  
Really really ever loved a woman…_

"Pues si…"

Mimi abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la cara de Matt sobre la de ella. "¿Qué…qué haces aquí?"

"Nada. Llegué hace un rato y me quedé escuchando como cantabas… Linda canción ¿no?"

"¡Yamato Ishida!" le gritó, "¡Eres un inconsciente!... ¡sabiendo que me moría no fuiste a verme **ningún** día!"

"¡Te juro que yo quería, pero me obligaron a ir al campo!"

"Si como no… te vi tan "obligado" abrazando a las chicas… (¬¬)"

"¡Princesa, de verdad lo siento! Te lo recompensaré... ¡lo juro!"

"¿Recompensar…me?"

"Si. Te debo una por no haberte ido a ver, y otra por no haber asistido al paseo conmigo"

"Mmm… ¿me estás diciendo que harás cualquier cosa?"

"Emmm… ¿si?"

"Muy bien. Te perdonaré el que no me hayas ido a ver si es que me haces este pequeño favor"

"Lo que quieras" contestó con una sonrisa

"Entonces ven y acompáñame"

Matt siguió a Mimi hasta una silla de playa (de las que estaban alrededor de la piscina) y se sentó frente a ella en otra. No pudo evitar mirar a la chica durante todo el trayecto desde la hamaca hasta acá. Había quedado totalmente hipnotizado. Sus ojos se encontraban pegados en sus piernas y lentamente hicieron su camino hacia arriba.

Mimi, al notar la mirada sobre ella, no pudo hacer nada mas que sonreír y aparentar indiferencia.

"Ejem…" dijo y luego tosió para llamar su atención. "Matt, mi cara está acá arriba"

"Si… lo siento" dijo el rubio.

"_¿Qué le pasa?" _pensó Mimi, _"Si no fuese porque lo conozco, diría que me oculta algo…" _

"Matt… no me estarás ocultando algo... ¿verdad?"

"…No, como crees…" contestó muy nervioso y luego estornudó. No quería contarle sobre lo que el doctor le había dicho sobre _su_ subconsciente...

"Matt… estornudaste"

"Si... es que pesqué una alergia allá en el campo…increible ¿no?... ¿Sabías que soy alérgico al polen?"

"No… ¿y tu sabías que soy alérgica a las mentiras?"

"¡Enserio!... ¡Fíjate que no tenía idea!"

"¡Matt!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Habla"

"Lo siento princesa pero no puedo. Quizás en otra ocasión te cuente y explique _no verbalmente_…

"_¿A qué se habrá referido con eso de no verbalmente?... ¿Me lo dirá con gestos?... ¿O la hará de forma __didáctica para que lo entienda?..."_

"Y dime princesa... ¿por qué estas vestida así... como chica mala y _seductora_?

Mimi sonrió. "Matt eso solo una falda y un bikini"

"Una falda muy corta y un bikini muy…mmm…. ¿rosa?"

"¡¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?!" exclamó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho visiblemente sonrojada.

"Lo siento" contestó riendo, "por un momento creí que te habías vestido así… _especialmente para mi_"

"No… como crees" contestó ella sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¿Me esperas un minuto?"

"¿Vas al baño?"

"Mmm…no, pero ya vengo"

"_Algo se trae entre manos" _pensó, _"¿qué irá a hacer?"_

Unos minutos más tarde el ventanal se abrió y de entre las cortinas apareció Matt… en traje de baño… sin nada arriba…

"Dios… mío" susurró Mimi viendo perdidamente al hombre que se acercaba.

"No sé por qué" le dijo, "pero sentado bajo el sol me dio como calor"

"Eres un tramposo" le dijo la chica

"¿Tramposo por qué?... Si solo me puse traje de baño" contestó con una inocente sonrisa

"Y además mentiroso…"

"Vamos princesa, tu sabes que me lo debías"

"¿Qué te debía qué?"

"Digamos... que los dos somos muy calculadores y que tu te vestiste así para llamar mi atención y que luego, para devolverte el favor, yo hice lo mismo"

"Eres un-"

"No lo niegues" dijo casi cantando e interrumpiendo lo que decía. "Te conozco más de lo que crees…"

"_Ya… eso si me dio miedo…"_

"Mimi, al final... ¿qué quieres haga para recompensarte?"

"Algo muy fácil para ti"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¿Has visto esas teleseries que dan en la TV?"

"Mmm si... ¿por qué?"

"Quiero que, cuando aparezca Fumiko, me des uno de esos besos de teleseries"

"¿Qué?" preguntó el rubio muy sorprendido

"Eso, que finjas que me besas para que se muera de celos"

"Pero Mimi, eso es muy infantil"

"Casi tan infantil como usar técnicas de mujeres para llamar la atención…"

Matt sonrió y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas. "Está bien, pero yo... _sólo sé dar besos de verdad_"

"No es tan difícil de aprender... sólo tienes-"

"¡Yama-chan!" oyeron que una voz llamaba desde adentro, "¿Estás ahí verdad?"

"¡Rápido!" susurró Mimi mientras se acercaba a Matt y lo miraba a los ojos. "Cuando ella aparezca, me besas..."

Desde el rincón de sus ojos, Matt vio como la cortina salía nuevamente hacia fuera a causa del viento.

"Esto no parece real" susurró

"¿Qué?"

"Se va a dar cuenta que es un montaje"

"¿Entonces que hago?"

"¿Me permites?" preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

Mimi asintió con la cabeza y un par de segundos más tardes sintió como unos fuertes brazos la levantaban de la silla y la recostaban en el pasto. Quiso ver, pero fue cegada por el fuerte sol.

"Matt... ¿qué-" Antes de poder terminar la pregunta, sintió como el cuerpo del chico tocó sutilmente el suyo. _"Está... encima mio..." _pensó mientras sentía como una mano se posaba suavemente en su mejilla dando paso a lo que vendría a continuación...

* * *

**Ahora me pregunto... ¿se me habrá olvidado escribir algo ahí en la última línea?  
****jejeje**

**Dejen su review!**

**Bye bye!!**

* * *

**Nota de autora: **Si... lo admito me gustan las canciones antiguas casi prehistoricas x) ... Pero son las más lindas ¿no? 

Pdta: Amo las canciones de Bryan Adams x)**  
**

* * *


	15. La pequeña Sakura

**Capítulo XV**

**La pequeña Sakura**

* * *

**Holi a todas! Gracias por las reviews que me dejaron en el capi anterior!! y espero que lo sigan haciendo! x)**

**Este capi es como extraño :/ además que en un punto, incorporé el pto de vista de Matt.**

**Lean y me dejan su comentario ;) **

**

* * *

**

"Matt," susurró Mimi mientras veía la barbilla del chico, "¿dónde está?"

"No lo sé" contestó mirando por sobre la silla, "parece que se fue por otro lado"

"_¡como tan tarada!"_

"Creo que no nos vio porque la silla nos cubrió…"

"¿Y ahora qué haremos?"

"Podemos esperar aquí hasta que nos encuentre o…"

"¿O qué?" preguntó Mimi mientras arqueaba una ceja.

"O podemos besarnos y saldar la cuenta" contestó el rubio con una traviesa sonrisa jugando en sus labios

"Eso quisieras…" murmuró la chica girando los ojos

"No Mimi…" le corrigió, "_eso… queremos_…"

"Yamato Ishida…" comenzó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. "¿**Qué **te hace pensar que **yo **quiero besarte?"

"¿Me lo vas a negar?"

"_Dios… ¡que tipo más arrogante!" _- "Fíjate que si" le contestó, "te lo voy a negar… ¿y sabes por qué?... porque-"

Antes de poder terminar lo que iba a decir, Mimi sintió como unas gotitas caían sobre sus piernas. Alzando la vista para ver qué era, un chorro de agua golpeó su cara.

"¡Arpía!" gritó Fumiko sosteniendo la manguera, "¡Sal de ahí!... ¡Yamato es mío!"

"¿A si?" gritó Mimi enojada empujando a Matt hacia un costado, "entonces, si es tan tuyo… ¡Explícame esto!"

Mimi se volteó para tirarse sobre Matt pero fue bruscamente apartada por el mismo chorro que en vez de darle en la cara, golpeó su espalda.

"Yamato es mío y no quiero que se ande abrazando, besando o acostando con una cualquiera como tú, así que... ¡déjanos es paz!"

"¡Basta!" gritó Matt poniéndose de pie, "Tú" le dijo a Fumiko, "cierra esa cosa y espérame en la cocina, y tú" dijo dirigiéndose a Mimi, "vienes conmigo"

"Pero Yama" lloriqueó Fumiko, "¡Yo quiero ir contigo!"

"¡Sólo hazlo!" gritó enfurecido.

* * *

Ya en su habitación, Matt me soltó y se dirigió al baño. Cuando volvió, traía consigo una toalla. 

"Esto no puede ser" dijo arrojándome la toalla. "¿Cómo es posible que dos mujeres peleen por tonteras?"

"¡Esa tipa es una demente!" grité arrojándome de espalda a la cama. La verdad es que me dolía mucho. El chorro de agua fue muy fuerte y con tanta fuerza que me botó… si no hubiese sido por esa maldita manguera que la protegía... ¡¡hubiese ido y jalado todo el cabello!!

"Y tu no te quedas atrás"

"¿Qué?"

"Mimi... ¿qué pretendes?... ¿Acaso te gusta llamar la atención y por eso no puedes estar sin pensar y hacer _estupideces_?"

"_Estupi-deces… quizás quererlo también fue... es una estupidez…"_

"¿Acaso no viste como me apuntó a la cara… y a la espalda?... "Matt... ¡me botó al suelo!"

"Si, pero porque tu la provocaste"

"Bueno," le dije mientras el volumen de mi voz subía con cada palabra, "entonces no haré nada. Si te gusta tanto defenderla y estar con ella, adelante a mi no me interesa."

Miento… esa es la mentira más grande del mundo. No se qué haría si esos dos anduviesen juntos.

"¡Es tú vida y haz lo que quieras!" le grité "Sólo espero que seas feliz a su lado y en cuanto a mi… creo que iré a mi habitación a seguir haciendo y pensando en estupideces y en formas de llamar la atención, total, es lo único que hago bien...¿no?" le dije mientras lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en mis ojos.

No quería que sus palabras me dolieran así… pero lo hicieron. Era la primera vez que alguien me trataba así y por el hecho de ser él, me dolían aún más. Sin pensarlo mucho, me paré de su cama, doblé la toalla y luego me dirigí a la puerta. Todo lo hice sin mirarlo. Sabía que si lo miraba, no podría contener las lágrimas. Abrí la puerta dispuesta a salir pero una mano cogió mi brazo. Me quedé parada ahí pero no volteé.

"Suéltame" le dije apoyándome en la puerta.

"Mimi, yo lo-"

Si… me iba a decir que lo sentía, que todo fue un error, que no podía echar a la basura todos estos años de… _amistad…_ que tenemos.

"Déjame ir" susurré antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.

"Mimi escucha-" dijo en tono de súplica pero no aguanté más.

"¡¿Y qué quieres que escuche?!" le grité al mismo tiempo en que cerraba la puerta con un portazo y me daba vuelta.

Inevitablemente al verlo, no pude contener más mis lágrimas. Y lo que dije a continuación, fue algo que jamás debía haber abandonado mi boca.

"… ¿qué no soy más que una cualquiera que le gusta andar provocando como dijiste, cuando** lo único que hago es vestirme y tratar de verme bonita sólo para gustarte y agradarte**? o que definitivamente sólo hablo estupideces cuando **lo único que intento es entablar una conversación donde no te diga todo lo maravillosa que soy... ¡¡siendo que son puras malditas mentiras!!...** Si es así" le dije agarrando un respiro mientras con mi mano trataba de secarme los ojos, "discúlpame por **no** ser perfecta y decirte las cosas como son… Aunque seas dueño del mundo, **nunca** me disfrazaré de lo que **no** soy para atraparte… Quizás, eso es lo que nos hace tan diferentes… ¡¡soy la única que te dice la verdad por sobre todo y aún así no me crees!!... Si quieres seguir viviendo en un mundo de mentiras, adelante, puedes hacerlo, aquí hay por lo menos trece chicas que están dispuesta a ayudarte a construirlo. Pero lo que es yo, estoy harta… y si quieres, échame de aquí y de tu vida porque de verdad no estoy dispuesta, ni me interesa luchar por un hombre que sólo debe ese nombre a su condición genérica…"

"..."

* * *

"¡Chicas!" gritó Satochi mientras entraba al living. Realmente era envidiable toda esa energía que tenía. "Hoy tendremos una nueva prueba." 

Genial, justo lo que necesitaba. Otra prueba donde tendré que competir por obtener algo de, o con Matt. Pero uno siempre se puede dejar ganar... ¿no?

"Esta prueba, es una prueba donde no obtendrán nada a cambio, salvo una experiencia enriquecedora"

Doblemente genial. Otra experiencia enriquecedora en menos de una hora. Y es que en la anterior… luego de que me desahogué, Matt no dijo nada. De igual manera no esperaba que me dijera algo. Era demasiado para que cualquier persona normal reaccionase de una. Sin duda, cuando uno habla todo lo que siente desde su corazón, es más difícil. Y él no era la excepción. Seguramente entendió todo lo que sentía y la rabia que tenía y por lo mismo, me dejó ir.

Ahora que lo pienso, creo que fui muy dura con él… Él no tiene la culpa de nada salvo tratar de ser amable con todas. La culpa de que él y yo estemos así es de Fumiko. No… mentira… la culpa es… _toda mía_. Si le hubiese dicho antes lo que sentía, quizás las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Aún sumergida en mis pensamientos, levante mi vista para ver a Matt y a Fumiko caminado hacia nuestra dirección. Ambos estaban muy serios y ella me lanzaba puñales con su mirada. ¿Qué le habrá dicho Matt?... ojalá que con eso, ya haya caído de su podio…

"Entonces, señorita Tachikawa venga adelante a buscar a su niño"

"_¿Niño… de qué niño me hablan?" _Me pregunté a medida que caminaba hacia delante. Ahí fue que vi a todas las demás junto a unos pequeños de tres a seis años. Y como yo siempre tengo la mejor suerte, me tocó una bebé.

"Ya saben chicas" inquirió el castaño luego de pasarme a la bebé, "los cuidarán como si fuesen sus madres hasta las seis y media de la tarde cuando vengan por ellos. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, se acercan a Yamato. Él será el encargado de supervisar y evaluar... Ah, se me olvidaba, dentro de quince minutos un vehículo llevará a las que quieran salir con sus "hijos" a la ciudad… ¡Buena suerte!"

"Gracias" murmuré. Realmente la iba a necesitar…

--------------

Luego de que Satochi se fue, vi como Matt se venía acercando así que rápidamente me alejé del lugar y me vine al jardín.

Hace media hora que estoy con la bebé recostada en la hamaca. Su nombre es Miu y por lo que creo, debe andar por los cuatro meses. Es muy linda. El poco cabello que tiene es como castaño y sus ojos no los he visto aún puesto que ha dormido desde que me la entregaron.

Mientras paseaba a un pequeño, Ima se acercó y me dijo que provenían de un orfanato. Me dio mucha pena saber que tan lindos niños estuviesen solos en el mundo.

Miu era un angelito mientras dormía. Muy tranquila y muy acogedora.

Transcurrido un tiempo, sentí como sus bracitos y piernitas se estiraban. Inmediatamente me enderecé y vi como unos ojos color pardo me miraban antes de soltar una risa. Eso era bueno. Significaba que le agradaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me paré con ella en brazos e hice mi camino hacia la casa. Cuando entré por el ventanal, vi que Matt miraba desde lejos a una pequeña niña que se encontraba viendo TV en la sala de juegos. Por su tamaño, parecía que tenía tres o cuatro años.

Hubiese querido reunir el valor para ir a preguntarle qué sucedía, pero después de lo que le dije, no creo que sea lo más prudente. Lo único que pude hacer, y que de hecho hice, fue ir y hablar personalmente con la niña.

"Hola" le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado. Esperé unos segundos pero ella no dijo nada. Lo intenté nuevamente.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunté, pero tampoco hubo contestación.

"A ver," dije nuevamente con una sonrisa en el rostro, "juguemos a algo." La niña me miró incrédula. Por lo menos, era señal de que entendía lo que estaba diciendo. "Yo iré nombrando nombres y cuando diga el tuyo, levantarás la mano... ¿ok?"

Ella sólo me miró y luego apagó la tele. De verdad que era difícil tratar con niños, pero por lo menos, algo de psicología tenía, así que… sólo esperaba poder dar con su nombre… sin tener qeu recurrir a la guía telefónica...

"… Akane" dije pero ella movió suavemente su cabeza hacia ambos lados. "¿Chihiro?... ¿Hina?" no tampoco.

Luego de nombrar por lo menos cuarenta nombres, acerté. "¿Sakura?" Ella asintió al mismo tiempo en que levantaba su mano. Quería gritar de la emoción… pero me controlé. Sentía como unos ojos azules se me clavaban en la espalda. Seguramente seguía sentado ahí viendo toda la escena.

"Y dime Sakura… ¿por qué estás solita?"

"…"

"¿Alguien te trajo para acá?" Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Y luego esa persona se fue?" Volvió a asentir.

Lo más probable es que alguien **no** haya querido ser mamá por unas horas y la haya dejado sola mientras fue a la ciudad. _¡Que rabia! _Justo en ese momento sentí como mi cabello fue jalado. Era Miu que se entretenía jugando con él.

"Eso no se hace" le dije con una sonrisa mientras se lo sostenía más arriba y ella se estiraba para alcanzarlo.

"Sakura... ¿tienes hambre?" pregunté, aún con mi atención fijada en Miu. Cuando levanté la vista, ella asintió nuevamente. "Ven vamos," dije mientras me paraba y extendía una mano para que la cogiera. Ella permaneció sentada ahí sin hacer nada. Me devolví a su lado y suavemente dejé a Miu entre los cojines.

"Mira Sakura," me arrodillé frente a ella y apoyé mis manos sobre sus pequeñas rodillas; "Mi nombre es Mimi, y no quiero hacerte daño. Lo único que quiero es que me acompañes a la cocina, me ayudes a cocinar una rica sopa y luego nos sentarnos a jugar toda la tarde. ¿Qué te parece?... ¿quieres ser mi asistente?"

Esperé unos segundos pero no me dijo nada. "Bueno, si quieres, estaré en la cocina..."

-----------

A la media hora después, mientras le daba su leche a Miu, Matt apareció en la puerta con Sakura en sus brazos.

"Princesa" me dijo algo inseguro, "Sakura quiere decirte algo."

Al escuchar su voz, me di vuelta y mi mirada se clavó en ese par de ojos azules. Y lo que me pareció más extraño fue que, al verlos juntos, parecían padre e hija. Ambos pares de ojos eran muy azules. De hecho era increíble que ambos tuvieran el mismo color de ojos y casi el mismo color de cabello.

"¿Si qué pasa?" contesté y luego dejé a Miu sobre unos almohadones que había acomodado sobre el mesón. Caminé hacia Matt más por inercia que por gusto. El hecho de que me haya nombrado "princesa" alivianaba las cosas un poco. Nótese que sólo un poco.

"¿Qué pasa Sakura?" pregunté cuando ya me encontraba a medio metro de ella. "No me digas que tienes hambre." Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"De hecho princesa" dijo Matt sonriendo nervioso, "yo también tengo hambre… ¿te importaría alimentarme?"

Tuve sensación de risa. Podía ser muy payaso algunas veces. Aún me rio cada vez que recuerdo cuando me dijo que era alérgico al polen. "Está bien" dije rendida, "pero tu y yo, tenemos que hablar"

"Si" me dijo, "hay unos cuantos_ detalles_ que aclarar"

* * *

Me senté en el mesón y a los pocos segundos Mimi me trajo un plato con sopa. Se veía… extraña. 

"¿De qué es?" pregunté

"De pollo" me contestó mientras ponía su plato sobre la mesa. "El doctor me dijo que comiera liviano"

"Ahh…" Nunca en mi vida había visto o tomado una sopa que tuviese todo rallado. Parecía mezcla para bebé nadando en agua… Quise protestar pero su voz calló la mía.

"A ver Sakura," le dijo, "yo te la doy."

Me volteé hacia un costado para verla con Sakura sentada sobre su falda. De ahí en adelante, empezó a darle la sopa en la boca.

"Mimi, ella sabe comer sola" le dije, "además la tuya se está enfriando"

"Lo sé, pero es más importante que coma ella... luego lo haré yo."

Su comentario fue algo… inesperado. No sabía que Mimi tuviese tanta preocupación por los niños. Me quedé viéndola unos segundos y luego bajé mi vista hacia Sakura. Ella no parecía tener problemas al tragar la sopa… y como si leyendo mis pensamientos, Mimi habló.

"Matt, si no quieres comértela, está bien. Admito que la comida de enfermos no es lo más delicioso pero no tuve tiempo para hacer algo mejor… Además, la hice pensando en Sakura para que no se fuese a atragantar..."

¡Wow!... ¡Ésta mujer tiene una devoción por los niños! …

Miré nuevamente mi plato y sumergí la cuchara dentro. Cuando la saqué, me la lleve a la boca, la olí, y luego la trague. Debo admitirlo, estaba rica así que procedí a beber el resto. Cuando terminé, eché un rápido vistazo a Sakura quien comía unas tajadas de manzana que Mimi cortaba.

"Ven Sakura," le dije, "que Mimi tiene que comer algo sino va a desaparecer."

La pequeña se soltó de los brazos de Mimi y caminó hacia a mi. Cuando ya estuvo bien sentada, abrió su boca para hablar. No es que fuese muda ni mucho menos, pero es que desconfiaba de las personas… y lo que dijo, no sé por qué, pero des-configuró totalmente la expresión que Mimi llevaba en su rostro…

"_**Papito**__… me gusta más Mimi como mamá que Fumiko… ella si me quede de ved.dad…"_

* * *

**¿Tomó un vuelco inesperado la historia, no? jijijijijiji  
**

**-¿Le dirá finalmente a Mimi lo que pasó "esa" noche?****  
-¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a Fumiko?****  
-¿Quién es Sakura?  
-¿Acaso Matt tiene una hija y la única razón por la que tomó parte de este "juego" fue para buscarle una mamá?**

**Bueno... mmm... ya me conocen y saben que me encanta cortar los capis en las partes más importantes y dejarlas con todo el suspenso x) !!!!!!!  
**

**Manténganse sintonizadas para el proximo capi**

**Bye!**

**  
¡¡¡DEJEN SU REVIEW!!!**

* * *


	16. La historia de Sakura

**Capítulo XVI**

**La historia de Sakura**

* * *

**Si, si lo sé... me demoré como un mundo en subirlo x) Pero bueno, aquí está. Gacias a los que dejaron su comentario y bueno sólo una cosa me queda por decir... ¡NO ME PRESIONEN si me tardo en actualizar! x)  
**

**La universidad no es igual a la escuela y cuando se acercan los examenes, hay que estudiar y harto. x)**

**Otra cosa, el nombre de Sakura, lo saqué porque es uno de los más decentes en cuanto a nombres en Japonés. No tiene NADA que ver con NARUTO (yo en mi vida lo he visto) y eso... es sólo un nombre. **

**Ahora si, lean XD **

* * *

"_**Papito**__… _me gusta más Mimi como mamá que Fumiko… ella si me quede de ved-dad…" 

_Esas dulces, tiernas e inocentes palabras "casi" me mataron… _

_Literalmente._

_Por una breve fracción de segundo sentí como mi mundo dejaba de girar y todo se venía a negro. Yo que siempre pensé que la respiración era algo casi innato, me di cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocada. _

_Si lo analizaba bien, ésta era como la tercera o cuarta vez que Matt, o algo relacionado con él, me deja sin respiración. ¿Y cómo no? Eso era lo mínimo que me podía haber pasado tras tamaña noticia._

_¿Matt era papá?..._

_¿Y de una niña?..._

_Que aparte de ser __**igual **__a él… ¿tenía cuatro años?_

_El sólo hecho de pronunciar, o incluso pensar en la última palabra de mi primer pensamiento, me daba escalofríos._

_Papá…_

_---- _

"¿Enserio princesita?"

"Sip… además es más bonita"

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Matt giró su cabeza sólo para ver como Mimi se atragantaba con la sopa.

"¡Princesa...¿qué te ocurre?!" gritó mientras corría a su lado y le levantaba ambos brazos.

"Na-nada…es-toy… estoy bi-bien…en-enserio…" respondió Mimi aún tosiendo, "sólo que… que me a-atoré con la… la so-sopa… e-so es to-todo..."

----

_Aún no podía creer que mi prospecto de marido fuese papá. ¿Cómo diablos era posible?_

_Si bien él… el desgraciado tiene hartos pros y contras, aunque cabe destacar que son más los pros, no podía pensar racionalmente que fuese papá. Escapaba toda lógica posible…_

_Pero desgraciadamente, podía ser posible._

_Ella podía ser la prueba viviente de una aventura de una noche, de un papá soltero, de un papá viudo, etc, etc… Y así podría estar torturándome todo el mes._

…

…

…

_¿Prospecto de marido?_

_¿De dónde salió eso?_

…

----

"¿Mimi segura que estás bien?"

"Si…" murmuró mientras cogía su vaso con jugo, "ya pasó…"

"_Papito..._ ¿Mimi se va a morir?"

"No princesita" contestó, "Mimi ya está bien"

----

_En fin… de vuelta ya a mi mundo technicolor, y, como si queriendo constatar y verificar con mis propios ojos lo que Sakura dijo, miré a Yamato. Él sólo sonreía dulcemente a la pequeña…_

_Como lo haría cualquier padre a su hija._

_Muchas veces oí decir que la inocencia corrompe… Y bueno, en este caso… es algo… medianamente… complicado… de explicar…_

_---- _

"Ahh… ¿puedo ir a jugar afuera?

"¿Comiste todo?"

"Si"

"Entonces ve," contestó con una sonrisa para luego sentarse y volver toda su atención sobre Mimi.

_Ahora que lo veo mirándome fija e intensamente, puedo decir que realmente ama a la pequeña. El brillo en sus ojos es inconfundible-_

"Creo que usted y yo señorita" dijo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, "…tenemos _muchas _cosas de que hablar ¿no?"

"¿Matt?", preguntó con voz temblorosa, "¿por qué Sakura te llama papá?... ¿acaso eres su padre?"

_Me armé de valor y le pregunté. Realmente no podría resistir la tortura de no saber si la pequeña era su hija o no. _

"Mimi, por qué no subes a mi habitación y hablamos ahí," dijo acercándose a ella, "hay cosas que quiero hablar contigo pero sin que todo Japón se entere…"

* * *

Con un paso lento pero seguro, Mimi hizo su camino hasta el tercer piso. Sin saber exactamente por qué, se sentía pequeña... como si toda la confianza que desarrolló en la mañana se hubiese ido. 

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de poder perder al único hombre que había amado en su vida.

Era extraño, pero Sakura parecía ser una gran barrera que la separaba de él. Claro que ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero ella así lo sentía. Creía que Sakura podría contribuir aún más al distanciamiento propio de sus diferentes personalidades.

Y realmente, deseaba que ella no estuviese aquí. Aunque suene egoísta, quería recuperar toda su atención nuevamente. Prefería al Matt molestoso antes que al Matt callado.

Pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle…

"_Matt debe seguir molesto por el rosario que le tiré en su habitación"_

Definitivamente Matt debía estar aún en shock por la tonelada de frases llenas de odio y veneno que le lanzó.

Lo mejor sería comenzar con una disculpa… aunque realmente no hay arrepentimiento en lo dicho.

La verdad duele… pero es mejor llevarla por delante.

Y eso es justamente lo que hoy le revelará. Y si es afirmativa, su corazón se romperá como siempre él ha logrado hacerlo. De la peor manera…

Con un ligero y suave golpe Mimi tocó la puerta antes de entrar. Estaba totalmente descolocada. Todos los pensamientos e ideas de cómo comenzar una conversación se desmaterializó al ver como sus ojos la miraban.

"Pasa," le dijo golpeando un lugar junto a él. "Te estaba esperando"

Mimi caminó hacia el costado derecho de la cama, dejó a Miu recostada durmiendo y se sentó frente a él. Antes de comenzar, respiró hondo y fijó sus ojos en los suyos. Abrió la boca para hablar pero él la calló.

"No digas nada"

"Pero Matt yo quiero-"

"¿Disculparte?"

"Si…"

"No lo hagas"

"¿Por qué?"

"No es… necesario"

"Pero yo…"

"No es tu culpa. Es mía…"

Mimi guardó silencio apartando su vista de _su_ cara. No quería que viera la tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban… puesto que sus duras palabras… aún hacían eco en lo más profundo de su ser.

"¿Matt? … ¿De verdad crees que soy… una estúpida?"

"No" contestó llevando su mano a su rostro para voltearlo.

"Entonces… ¿por qué lo dijiste?"

"Perdóname" dijo buscando su mirada.

"Nunca pensé que tú… _me dirías algo así…_"

"Y realmente lo siento…"

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"...No sé…" contestó envolviendo su mano en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente con su pulgar.

"Yo no me arrepiento de lo que dije… pero si de haber reaccionado de esa forma"

"…Y yo lo entiendo…"

"Matt," dijo a medida que apartaba suavemente _su_ mano de su cara, "dime… ¿por qué Sakura te llama papá?... ¿de verdad tienes una hija?"

"Pues… si… creo"

"¿Cómo que "creo"?... ¿es tu hija o no?"

"No"

"¿Entonces por qué "crees" que es tu hija?"

"Yo no "creo" ser su padre, ella es quien cree que soy su padre…"

"No entiendo…"

"Es una larga historia…"

"Pero resumiendo, **no **es hija biológica... ¿verdad?"

"No…" contestó él y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Y si no es hija biológica… ¿por qué se parecen tanto?"

"Insisto princesa, es una larga historia"

"Matt… ¿y de dónde la conociste?"

"Está bien, está bien… te contaré como la conocí"

Mimi sonrió y se recostó en la cama apoyando su cabeza junto a la de Miu mientras Matt hizo lo mismo por el otro lado.

"Hace dos años atrás, los chicos de la banda y yo decidimos salir a promocionar nuestro tercer disco a Europa, y fue ahí, donde la conocí"

"¿Enserio?"

"Aunque no lo creas, Sakura es parisina"

"¿De París, Francia?"

"Mmmm… si Mimi" dijo riendo, "Todos los parisinos son de París"

"¡Ohh!... ¡No te rías!" dijo mientras le jalaba un mechón de cabello por sobre Miu.

"¡Mimi!... ¡Eso duele!"

"No seas bebé… la única bebé aquí es Miu y por cierto, no quiero que se despierte, así que baja la voz"

"Ok, ok" dijo rendido, "¿dónde estaba?"

"Que Sakura es francesa"

"A si… entonces, en una típica noche de otoño, la banda y yo dimos un concierto al aire libre en-"

"¿Dónde?"

"Estaba a punto de decir eso…" murmuro. "Fue en la orilla del río Sena."

"¡Que hermoso!"

"Asistieron como unas diez mil personas que cantaron casi todas nuestras canciones."

"¿De verdad son _tan_ famosos?"

Matt la miró con cara de incredulidad. "Mimi, si soy el soltero más codiciado de _todo _Japón… por algo más que esta cara será¿no crees?"

"Mmm… si pero no creo que sea por humildad…"

Matt soltó una risa y continuó con el relato. "Cuando todo había acabado y estábamos listos para irnos, uno de los guardias se acercó y me dijo: -_señor, encontramos a una pequeña entre medio de la gente… no hay rastro de sus padres y nadie la busca… asumimos que la dejaron botada… ¿qué hacemos?_- Le pedí que me llevara con ella y esa fue la primera vez que la vi. Era tan pequeña, tenía como un año y algo."

"Y fue ahí cuado decidiste traerla a Japón"

"Exacto. No podía dejarla ahí luego de enterarme que el gobierno no se hace cargo de casos como este"

"¿Matt?"

"Dime"

"¿Hablaste es francés con el guardia?"

"No Mimi", dijo muy serio pero luego se quebró y comenzó a reír. Entre risas le dijo: "En… inglés…"

"Muy chistoso… Oye Matt… pero… Ima me dijo que estos niños venían de un orfanato"

"No Mimi, no vienen de un orfanato, vienen de la fundación Yamato Ishida para niños sin hogar..."

"¿Fundación?" al pronunciar esas palabras se impulsó hacia arriba apoyándose en su codo para verlo mejor. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de él y luego estiró una mano y la apoyó sobre su pecho. "Matt…" susurró

"Si... ¿qué pasa?"

"Tienes…"

"¿Qué tengo?"

"No lo creo..."

"Mimi... me estás asustando... dime... ¿qué tengo?"

"Matt tienes… ¡tienes corazón!" exclamó y luego cayó de espaldas riendo.

"Muy chistoso." replicó seriamente y se volteó

Sin que se diera cuenta, corrió a Miu y suavemente pasó pierna y brazo sobre ella para quedar…

"¡Matt!... ¿Qué haces encima mió?"

"Mmm… quiero demostrarte que tengo un corazón… y que precisamente no late por hacer caridad…"

Con un tinte rojo cubriendo sus mejillas, Mimi miró hacia un costado antes de volver a fijar su vista sobre él. "Matt… antes de que hagas cualquier estupidez y te bofetee… ¿te importaría continuar la historia?"

"Llegamos con Sakura, se hizo la fundación, la apadriné, la llamé Sakura, ella creyó y cree que "padrino" viene o es diminutivo de "padre" por eso me llama papá y… viviremos felices para siempre hasta que le encuentre una mamá"

"¿La piensas adoptar?"

"Si… quizás... pero antes, tengo que buscar y encontrar una buena mamá para ella"

"Ahh… y para eso se hizo este reality... ¿para buscarle mamá a Sakura?"

"Mmm… no, para buscarme una compañera… que además, sea una buena mamá… en algún futuro no muy lejano..."

"¿Y ya tienes más o menos identificada a un prospecto de esposa y futura madre para tus hijos?

"Si… **ya encontré a quien quiero que sea la madre de mis hijos** y quizas, si ella acepta, podriamos empezar a ver como resulta eso de ser mi compañera...y tal vez algún día, mi esposa"

"¿Quién?"

Matt se acercó lentamente a su cara, y al oído, le susurró... _"Tú"_

* * *

**Ahmm... Matt quiere que Mimi sea la madre de sus hijos... y quizas su esposa...  
**

**Mmm... descubran que pasará y si ella lo bofeteará en el prox capi jejeje**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW ;)**_  
_

* * *


	17. Un tierno beso

**Capítulo XVII**

**Un tierno beso**

* * *

**Yap, este capi lo hice en tan sólo un día. Si, necesitaba agradecer las muchas reviews que recibí por el caítulo anterior. Como que todos querían saber si era su hija o no jijiji.**

**Y bueno, este capitulo... el titulo lo dice todo jijiji**

**DEJEN SU REVIEW ;) ... me hará felíz saber si les gusta :)**

* * *

Mimi pestañó varias veces antes de mirarlo perpleja. ¿Realmente había oído bien?... ¿Realmente había dicho eso? 

"Matt… ¿acabas de decir lo que creo que dijiste?"

"Si" le contestó mirando _sus_ ojos desde arriba. "Hasta el momento," dijo acariciándole la mejilla, "eres la candidata que ocupa el primer lugar. Si tuviese que elegir, no dudaría un segundo en que fueses la finalista y ganadora de todo… incluso, de mi corazón…"

"Wow" contestó dando suspiro; era demasiada la confesión.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"Estoy… en shock" contestó con una sonrisa. "No se si alegrarme o deprimirme"

"¿Y por qué deprimirte?" preguntó aún con su cabeza sobre ella; escasos centímetros separándolos.

"¿De verdad crees que me gustaría pasar _toda _mi vida a tu lado?"

"Mmm… yo sé que en el fondo si"

"¿De verdad te sientes tan importante?"

"Yo sólo me siento lo importante que tu me haces sentir…"

"…"

Mimi levantó un brazo y lo botó hacia un costado. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse un poco tensas y no tardarían en salirse de control…

"Piénsalo princesa, no todas las mujeres tienen la posibilidad que tienes tu…"

"¿Te refieres a que no todas las mujeres conocen a un hombre famoso que quiere tener hijos con ella?"

"¡Mimi!... ¡Siempre tan mal pensada!"

"¡Pero si es lo que dijiste!"

"Yo sólo… sólo quiero tener una familia… Alguien que cuando todo esto de andar viajando por le mundo se acabe, me abra la puerta cuando llegue a casa y me diga lo mucho que me ama… ¿es demasiado pedir?"

"… No…" susurró ya sentada en el borde de la cama. "¿Pero por qué yo?"

"Porque eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido… tanto por fuera, como por dentro…"

Mimi giró su cabeza al sentir como él movía un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. "No sé qué decir…"

"No digas nada, no es necesario pero sólo… trata de _enamorarte de mi_ antes que todo esto acabe para poder elegirte como finalista…"

Mimi bajó su cabeza y respiró hondo. Cuando volvió a levantarla, la giró hacia un costado y estiró su mano hasta _su _barbilla "Como negarme a esa carita tan linda que me pide amor" susurró mientras lo acariciaba con una sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

Matt soltó una carcajada y movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados antes de tomar _su_ mano entre las de él. "Ahora entiendo por qué Takeru te encontraba _tan _tierna"

"¿Y acaso tu no?"

"No… pero ahora si"

"Bueno… más vale tarde que nunca…"

"Si, tienes razón" dijo riendo

"…Matt… ¿quién es la segunda en tu lista?"

"¿Segunda?"

"Si, tu sabes, la que me sucederá si no logro atrapar tu corazón…"

"Mimi, no hay segunda," contestó besando su mano "cuando hay **sólo una** que importa…"

Mimi abrió y cerró su boca tal como lo haría cualquier pez que busca comida y no la encuentra. Quería responder a sus palabras pero no encontró que decir. Justo en ese momento de golpe se abrió la puerta y Sakura entró corriendo.

"¡Papito toy abudida!" gritó y de un salto se lanzó sobre él.

"Sakura no grites por favor que la bebé duerme y Mimi no quiere que se despierte…"

"Lo siento Mimi" susurró la pequeña con la cabeza baja.

"No te preocupes," contestó acariciándole la mejilla, "¿qué tal si bajamos y jugamos las dos?"

"¡YA!" gritó entusiasmada y luego se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. "Lo siento…"

Mimi se sonrió y la cogió de una mano. Ambas caminaron hacia la puerta hasta que Mimi paró y le susurró algo al oído. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y corrió escalera abajo mientras Mimi se devolvía a recoger a Miu.

"Se me olvidaba que por hoy tengo dos "hijas""

Matt sonrió y se paró frente a ella "No te la lleves; yo estaré aquí con ella así que no te preocupes"

"¿Enserio?"

"Si claro, déjala aquí durmiendo que estará bien cuidada"

"Gracias" susurró y dio un paso hacia delante acortando la distancia entre ambos. "Matt… ¿puedo… abrazarte?"

Con una amplia sonrisa, él estiró ambos brazos y contestó: "¿desde cuando preguntas?"

Mimi soltó una pequeña risita y envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Quizás… desde que sé que puedo convertirme en algo más que tu amiga…"

"..."

"..."

"Veo que te lo tomas _muy _enserio" dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello y sutilmente le llevaba la cabeza hacia su hombro.

"Mmmm… pero uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder…"

"¿En el momento menos esperado?"

"En el momento menos esperado" reafirmó.

"¿Cómo ahora?" preguntó apartando su cara y dejándola de frente a escasos centímetros de la de él.

"…mmm hmm" murmuró perdida en su mirada.

"¿Y qué debo hacer?"

"_Lo que quieras…"_

"Quizás si yo…"

"…"

"…"

"Papito… ¿por qué tienes a Mimi agadada de la cara?"

"…"

"…"

"¿Le ibas a dar un beso?"

La cara de Mimi se tornó roja al ver que la voz provenía de una pequeña que se encontraba en la puerta. Y se tornó aún más roja al ver que la pequeña no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. _"Si tan sólo hubieses aparecido en 20 segundos más…"_

"… Si princesita, un beso…" respondió apartándose un poco de Mimi... pero Sakura no lo dejó terminar.

"Pero **no **se lo diste... ¿verdad?"

"Mmm… emm…" Su pie comenzó a dar suaves golpes en el piso. _Tick nervioso_.

Sakura corrió hacia él y le tomó la mano. "Mimi" dijo jalando su pantalón para que ésta la mirara. "Mi papito te quiede dar un beso… ¿no cierto?"

Matt bajo su mirada hacia Sukura y luego la levantó hacia Mimi. Podía ver que ella no estaba más sonrojada de lo que él estaba.

"Mmm… ehhh…"

"Mimi... ¿quieres que mi papito te de un beso?"

Tratando de mantener un ritmo constante de respiración, Mimi no esperó que Sakura le preguntara eso… pero lo que nunca esperó fue que le guiñara el ojo al final de la pregunta…

"…Eh… si él... quiere…"

"Papito… **¿verdad que quieres?**"

"…"

"¡Entonces puedes besar a la novia!" gritó haciendo que dos pares de ojos se abrieran al máximo antes de mirarla.

Mientras Mimi seguía con su vista fijada sobre ella, Matt sonrió y se agachó para acariciarle el cabello. "Veo que has estado viendo muchas películas románticas ¿verdad?" Sakura sólo asintió con su cabeza y cogió la mano de Mimi.

"Bueno, ya que Sakura me lo pide…un beso será…"

Los ojos de Mimi volvieron a mirar hacia el frente fijandose en un par de ojos azules que se acercaban. Sutilmente él estiró su mano, la apoyó en _su_ hombro y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Luego se apartó y suavemente le susurró al oído: _"Me aseguraré de que la próxima vez, Sakura no esté presente… Lo que yo tenía planeado, no era apto para menores…"_

* * *

**jajajaja x) Por eso el titulo iba acompañado de tierno x)**

**Esperen, esperen que algún día sucederá x)**

**Y eso, dejenme sus reviews (si les gustó) ... para que la inspiración vuelva y pueda terminar esto antes del año 2010 x)**

**No vemos, Bye bye!!**_  
_


	18. Sólo los dos

**Capítulo X****VIII**

**Sólo los dos**

* * *

**Holi! Si toy de vuelta jiji. Gracias a todas por las reviews!! Debo confesar que mi neurona taba bloqueda y no pensaba x) y que un review, de **Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki** me inspiró para terminar lo que me faltaba del capitulo :D Gracias!! **

**Además he estado ocupada subiendo al YouTube episodios de GOONG. ¿Lo conocen?. Es una teleserie koreana y blah blah, blah XD Quizás cuando termine de subirla (que estan con subtitulos en inglés) la suba con subs en español, siempre y cuando YouTube no me borre los vids!**

**Ajaja! Ya, por fis lean y me dejan su review. En el prox capi viene algo de emoción!  
**

* * *

**  
**

A la mañana siguiente, y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Satochi llegó saludando a las quince participantes que a esa hora se encontraban tomando desayuno. "Chicas, mis lindas chicas… ¿Cómo se sienten las mujeres más bellas de Japón esta mañana? … A que no adivinan a qué vine"

"Quizás," contestó una, "¿a enseñarnos una nueva prueba?"

"Exacto mi querida Midori, es tiempo para una nueva prueba"

"¿Y de qué se trata?"

"A ja ja já. No sea tan impaciente señorita Takabe que ya se lo diré. Por ahora les adelanto a todas que un gran día nos espera por delante. Y que además, la prueba se realizará en una locación distinta. Así que cuando terminen, vístanse con ropa cómoda; no las quiero ver ni con faldas cortas, tacones o maquillaje. Será un día donde correrán y… cuando estemos allá les diré el resto. En media hora salimos."

"Satochi ¿irá Yamato?"

"No. Yamato no irá"

"¡¿Por qué?!"

Girando sus ojos mientras comía la última cucharada de cereal con leche, Mimi silenciosamente se paró de la mesa, cogió su plato y caminó hacia la cocina. No había algo que odiase más que las conversaciones alusivas a cierto rubio. Era escuchar la misma historia día tras día…

"Parece que está enfermo"

"¿Cómo que parece?... ¿Está o no enfermo?"

A medida que el lava-lozas caía de gotita en gotita sobre la esponja y Mimi la apretaba para crear espuma, Satoshi seguí en el comedor dando explicaciones…

"Algo… la cosa es que él y la señorita Tachikawa no irán por motivos de salud…"

"_¿Yo?" _se preguntó Mimi tomando repentino interés en la conversación… _"Si ya no estoy tan enferma…"_

"¡¿Y por qué _ella _se queda con él?!" preguntó Fumiko exasperada, "¿¡Por qué Mimi siempre se queda con Yamato!?"

"A ver señorita Onoda, baje la voz por favor"

Al ver que Satochi se paraba firme ante la "imprudencia" de Fumiko, Chieko se paró de la mesa y se puso de pie junto a su amiga apelando a las demás chicas. "Fumiko tiene razón¿o no chicas?... ¿No les parece raro que siempre sea Mimi la que está con Yamato?"

"_¡¡¿Por qué siempre me meten a mi?!!... ¡Argh!...¿Tengo la culpa de que__ él me quiera?" _Una sonrisa creció en su rostro tras lo último pensado. _"Ciertamente no… ¿o si?" _Estirando su mano cogió la llave y la cerró. Esto era demasiado bueno como para perdérselo. Ahora, frente a todas, pondría a Fumiko en su lugar, y quizás, Satochi la apoye… o en el peor de los casos, sería completamente neutral…

"Señorita Nakano por favor, no agrande más las cosas. Sus diferencias las deberían resolver usted mismas y no involucrarme a mi o a Yamato"

"Pero si-"

Sin poder terminar de decir lo que iba a decir, Mimi entró de nuevo al comedor interrumpiendo a Chieko. "Si Yamato no les presta atención a ustedes dos… por algo será… ¿no creen?"

"Obvio que sabemos ¿no cierto chicas? Tú siempre estas en el medio _tratando _de llamar su atención¡haciéndote pasar por la niña buena!"

Con una ceja levantada, las manos enrolladas en forma de puños y las ganas de dejarle el ojo morado, Mimi respiró hondo y articuló meticulosamente su contra-ataque.

"Quizás, yo llame la atención por ser como soy, pero no me ando bañando –_desnuda_- a media noche en la piscina… ¿o no Chieko?"

Un fuerte color rojo cubrió las mejillas de la aludida que finalmente optó por callarse y tomar asiento.

"Y tu Fumiko¿vas a negar que **tú **fuiste la que me puso las pastillas para dormir siendo que eres la única con trastornos de sueño en esta casa?

"No, no te voy a negar que tengo trastornos de sueño, pero cualquiera acá, incluso tú puedes haberlas tomado."

"Si, tienes razón, si alguna vez me hubiese querido tomar una, me hubiese tomado una... ¡pero no diez diferentes como las que encontraron en el análisis químico!

"…"

"Ahora niega que fuiste tu"

"Yo… ¡yo no fui!"

"¿No?"

"No"

"Bueno, si no fuiste tu, le pediré al chico que edita las cintas que me muestre las de ese día para ver quien fue... ¿contenta?"

"… Eso no quita que siempre, para cualquier cosa, tú seas la que se queda con Yamato o la que gana alguna competencia donde el premio es él. A mi me parece muy raro que **tú **hayas sido su esclava, que **tú **hayas ganado la prueba de la piscina, que **tú** hayas desaparecido con él cuando era una cita grupal, que **tú **hayas cantado con él en la ceremonia y que además¡te hayas quedado toda la tarde de ayer con él!"

"Si, si a nosotras también" corearon algunas chicas parándose al lado de Fumiko. "¡Injusticia!"

"A ver-" interrumpió una voz masculina haciendo que todas las miradas se tornaran a él. "Fumi... ¿por qué dices eso?... ¿Me estás acusando de hacer trampa?"

"Eh no… Yamato… yo…"

"Creo," dijo entrelazando sus brazos en su cintura y en la de Chieko, "que aquí hay algo que arreglar"

"Yamato, no es necesario que tu-"

"¿Cómo que no, si yo estoy metido al medio?"

"Pero la cosa no es contigo…"

"Fumi, chicas, déjenme explicarles. Uno. Ustedes vieron que lo de la esclava era totalmente al azar. Eran veinte sobres y cualquiera puede haberlo elegido, incluso tú. Dos. Recuerden que Mimi no fue la única que ganó en esa prueba. También ganaste tu Natsuki. Tres. Si, lo admito, Mimi y yo nos escapamos aunque sólo fue porque necesitaba ir al banco y lo cerraban en veinte minutos… Cuatro. Claramente no es su culpa ser un poco más afinada para el canto. Mimi canta bien y no hay porqué negarlo. Cinco. Mimi, ayer se quedó cuidando a la niña que **tú **deberías haber cuidado. Ella no se quedó conmigo sino que yo me quedé con ella... para ayudarla"

"…"

"Bueno, ya que todo _parece _arreglado, las invito a cambiarse de ropa. En veinte minutos salimos."

* * *

_Unas horas más tarde…_

Con una mano agarrada del pasamano, Yamato bajó lentamente las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Era un día hermoso. El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo irradiando el calor justo y necesario para mantener una temperatura tolerable y agradable. Era el día perfecto para pegarse una escapada junto a aquella chica que parecía divertirse tanto mientras veía la TV.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó al ventanal removiendo cuidadosamente la cortina, y luego trató de arreglarse un poco el cabello a través del reflejo que ésta propiciaba. Cuando ya estuvo listo, miró su reloj y sonrió. 11.40. La hora perfecta para invitarla a comer dándole el tiempo necesario para que se arregle sin dar opción a un "no" como respuesta.

Con una cara triunfante, se dirigió hacia la sala de juegos –donde estaba Mimi- y paró en seco antes de entrar. Le pareció oír que hablaba por teléfono con alguien. Escondiéndose tras la puerta, alzó la cabeza y dio un pequeño vistazo hacia adentro. Mimi se encontraba semi recostada sobre el sillón frente a la TV con celular en mano, totalmente desprevenida de que alguien oía su conversación.

"_Mmm… si, 22 o 23 parece, pero no estoy muy segura… ¡es que lo amo!... ¡Es mi amor platónico desde los diez años!... te juro que me enamoré de él la primera vez que lo vi… ¡era un niñito!... si… siempre demostró preocupación por su cabello… y siempre lo ha llevado rubio, nunca se lo ha teñido… sabes, leyendo el otro día, me enteré de algo que siempre supe: es uno de los hombres mejores vestidos del planeta… ¡oy si!… una ves lo vi llorar, me dio mucha pena… quería correr a abrazarlo y consolarlo… si… está a punto de comenzar… creo que lo debería ver en un par de minutos más… ¿enserio?... ok, me meteré a su pagina web… ya, nos vemos…bye!"_

Cuando la conversación ya hubo terminado, apagó el celular y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Estaba totalmente al tanto de que no podía andar con él durante el tiempo que permaneciera en el reality. Estaba prohibido. Pero como hoy todos salieron con las chicas… nadie se daría cuenta.

Cogiendo el control de la TV, apretó el botón "mute" antes de quedarse pegada por unos cuantos segundos viendo al rubio que saludaba a las cámaras con una sonrisa muy encantadora. "Hombres…" murmuró, "no puedes vivir con ellos… ni sin ellos…"

"Ahm… somos pocos los que valimos la pena."

Al oír aquel comentario, Mimi se dio vuelta encontrando a un rubio apoyado con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el marco de la puerta. Con una sonrisa burlona movió su cabeza hacia ambos lados y siguió su camino hacia el computador. Cuando estuvo sentada, y con Windows ya iniciado, sintió como un par de manos se posaban sobre sus hombros a medida que una cabeza se apegaba al lado de la suya… -dando paso a un suave y sexy susurro en su oído-…

"vv vv vv. y i s h i d a . co . jp"

"¿Qué?" preguntó desconcertada, sin darse cuenta que al voltear su cabeza, quedaría a dos centímetros de los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida. Pestañando lentamente -y varias veces- al mismo tiempo en que tragaba saliva y trataba de aclarar su garganta, lo miró fijamente haciendo presente su clara confusión y duda ante aquella pequeña frase.

"Princesa…" musitó Matt tratando de contener -sin mayor éxito- su mirada que lentamente recorría cada uno de los confines de su rostro, memorizándolos uno a uno, pasando por sus labios y su nariz, hasta llegar a sus ojos, que extrañamente, no se encontraban fijos en los suyos, sino que en sus labios… "w-w-w-punto-y-i-s-h-i-d-a-punto-com"

"¿Qué… qué es eso?"

"Tu sabes, mi sitio web… oí que hablabas con alguien _de mi _y bueno… como soy generoso, decidí simplificar tu vida evitando toda la molestia de buscar en google por mi sitio oficial… así que ahí está, ese es."

Mimi miró algo confundida como la mano de este hombre se extendía por sobre su cuerpo tomando y aclamando total posesión del mouse y del teclado. Pocos segundos después vio como una imagen de él aparecía en la pantalla.

"¿Verdad que salgo bien?... si tu supieras cuantas mujeres he dejado en el hospital por esa foto…"

Mimi enfocó su mirada perdida en la pantalla y entre borrones provocados por el resplandor, pudo apenas distinguir lo que parecía ser el hombre que se encontraba tras ella tan sólo en jeans.

"…"

"Ahí está. Si quieres inscribirte a mi "fans club" me pides ayuda y haré las gestiones necesarias con la presidente para que te acepten sin demora… luego que termines con eso, subes y te cambias de ropa ya que saldremos. Tengo un panorama _muy _especial preparado para hoy. Sólo para ti y para mí."

Girando su cabeza, Mimi trató de ahogar la risa que venía haciéndola pasar desapercibida mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo para que el rubio no notara que en cualquier momento estallaría en carcajadas. "Matt"

"¿Si princesa?"

"Yo…"

"Tu…"

"Yo no…"

"Tu no…"

"Matt, yo no quería tu pagina web… de hecho, ni siquiera hablaba de ti…" Una sonrisa rápidamente se formó en sus labios causando un cierto grado de confusión en el chico quien levantó una ceja y se limitó a sonreír. "Princesa, no hay porqué ser tímida. No hay porqué negar que hablabas de mí, cuando involuntariamente oí todo lo que decías"

"Pero si yo-"

"Mimi, si mal no recuerdo, hablabas de alguien de cabello rubio natural, que _es_ tu amor desde los diez años, que es famoso, que tiene 22 años… etc., etc., etc. y que además lo estabas viendo en la TV."

"Matt yo no hablaba de ti" susurró la joven con cara risueña, lista para soltar toda su risa en el momento más esperado

"¿Qué?"

"Mmm… digamos que hablaba de cierto futbolista rubio, que lleva la camiseta 23, que es _archi _famoso y que además es mi amor platónico desde los diez años…"

"…"

"¿Qué?... ¿pasa algo Matt?... ¿o ya se te bajaron los humos?"

"No…"

Mimi miró detenidamente la cara de Matt mientras éste pensaba. Cuando al parecer dedujo quien era el hombre del cual se refería la chica, Mimi estalló en risas al ver su cara mezcla de vergüenza, confusión, incredulidad, etc.

"no estarás hablando de…"

"Exactamente (risas). David Beckham (más risas)… y recién lo estaba viendo. Debiste ver tu cara... ¡fue invaluable! (muchas más risas)"

"Ja-ja si, muy chistoso" dijo sarcásticamente mientras se enderezaba y adoptaba su estampa de "chico cool". "Ya, deja de reírte y anda a cambiarte."

"Ya, ya, no me reiré más de ti y de tu ego. Sólo dime¿a dónde me llevarás?"

"Mmm… ningún lugar especial… es una sorpresa, sólo te puedo adelantar que empieza con –**mo**-… y termina con –**tel**-… … … … … … … … … _estoy seguro que te encantará_…"

* * *

**Oh, suspenso :) **

**Reviews please :)**

**Nos vemos!**


	19. Una sesión de fotos apasionada

**Capítulo X****IX**

**Una sesión de fotos apasionada**

* * *

**Holi a todos! Cómo estan? Uff después de un tiempo relativamente largo, aquí les dejo otro capitulo de la entretenida existencia de estos dos personajes Espero que les guste.**

**Saben, aunque muchos me dijeron que el capitulo anterior era corto, estan totalemente equivocados puesto que era el más largo que había escrito :). No cuenten si un capitulo es largo por su extensión hacía abjo puesto que en los previos yo ocupé mucho dialogo y por eso se alargó hacia abajo. Yo lo mido por la cantidad de palabras escritas. Este tiene como 2500 más o menos mientras que el 18 tenía como 2000 y los previos entre 1300 a 1700. **

**Reviews serán bienvenidas :)**

* * *

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que salimos de casa y ya estaba nerviosa. Este auto, el auto de Matt, tiene algo escalofriante… algo que me hizo dudar profundamente antes de subir… Aunque si me preguntan, realmente no se si es por el hecho de subirme a su auto -sin saber a donde me lleva-, o por subirme a su auto -con él incluido-… 

"_Debe ser la marca__…"_ pensé… Si, eso deber ser… la marca del automóvil…

_Porche…_

La verdad es que no sé cómo me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Conociendo a Matt como es, seguramente si cerraba la puerta un poco más fuerte de lo debido, me iba a regañar.

¡Esta cosa le tiene que haber costado una fortuna!

Este maldito cinturón… lo tomé con las puntas de mis uñas – como si lo pescase con pinzas- y lo acarreé suavemente sobre mi y luego lo metí a ese cosa, a ese aparato, hasta que oí el "clic". Sentía como si una banda de acero me apretaba contra el respaldo del asiento. Estaba aprisionada. Quería respirar normalmente pero algo me lo impedía. Mi respiración era muy irregular. Y junto con eso, el hecho de no saber hacia donde iba, acompañado de las constantes miradas que cierto alguien me lanzaba cada veinte segundos, contribuían a que me pusiera aún más nerviosa.

"_Mimi… ¿qué diablos te pasa?" _gritó mi mente pero la ignoré. Sus constantes "vistazos", que la mayoría de las veces venían acompañados por ciertas sonrisas algo… pícaras me tenían al borde de la locura!

Sinceramente, aunque él tratara de que pasara inadvertido, no le resultaba. Miré mi reloj de reojo y éste decía las 12:20. …Si de verdad Matt me quería llevar donde yo suponía que me iba a llevar ¿no debería por lo menos esperar hasta la noche?

"_¡¡¿¿Mimi en qué estás pensando??!!" _

Ni yo lo sé. Últimamente me he sentido muy cercana a él. Desde que Sakura vino ayer, debo admitir que cada encuentro con él se vuelve más casual; como si los dos ya estuviésemos completamente acostumbrado al otro… algo así como una insipiente relación pre-¿noviaz…gal?... No, no sé como se llama pero definitivamente no es una relación pre matrimonial o pre marital. Aunque podría llegar a serlo...

"Princesa ¿de qué te ríes?" me preguntó de improviso tomándome totalmente desprevenida. Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos -de pareja a futuro- que por un instante deje de pensar en donde estaba y con quien estaba.

Volteé mi cabeza para mirarlo pero extrañamente, el tenía su mirada fija adelante. "No, nada… estaba pensando" concluí y me volteé nuevamente para quedar mirando el paisaje que rápidamente cambiaba en el horizonte. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, una vez leí una de esas tontas cadenas de Internet que decían algo sobre las miradas y los gestos, como que si te miran es porque te aman o si te toman el cabello es porque te quieren y otras cosas por el estilo. Pero… ¿qué significaba la mirada de reojo?...

"Princesa ¿segura qué estas bien?... te veo algo complicada"

"Estoy bien" contesté y giré mi cuerpo para quedar mirando de frente la carretera. Moví mis pies lentamente porque no sé que sería de mí si el tacón rayara algo de la pintura. Seguramente mi defunción.

Cuando ya quedé bien sentada –sintiéndome aún algo incomoda- mi cuerpo fue bruscamente llevado hacia mi lado derecho. Eso fue lo último que sentí antes de ver por la ventana que no nos movíamos. El auto estaba detenido a un costado de la carretera y la mirada de Matt clavada sobre mi cara.

"¿Qué-qué pasa?" pregunté algo temblorosa. Estaba muy nerviosa, y su mirada no hacia nada más que intranquilizarme más.

"Mimi ¿qué te ocurre?... ¿por qué estas así?... ¿acaso dije algo, o no querías salir, o qué?... no estarás enferma ¿verdad? Te noto muy nerviosa. Dime ¿qué ocurre?"

Sus palabras se oían muy sinceras. Levanté mi vista y enfoqué mi mirada en sus ojos. Realmente se notaba preocupado por mí. Esbozando una leve sonrisa, decidí contarle lo que hasta ahora corría por mi mente, claro que omitiendo algunas ciertas cositas.

"¿Matt, a dónde me llevas?"

El sonrió y me cogió la mano. "Mimi ¿confías en mí?"

"Emm… ¿si?"

"No me convences"

"Es que… desde que salimos de casa he tratado de pensar a dónde me podrías llevar y siempre recaigo en el mismo lugar. Matt ¿de verdad me vas a llevar a un motel?"

Su mirada penetrante fue suficiente para contestar mi pregunta. No respondió ni lo negó. Apartando mi mirada de sus ojos, un ahogado suspiro abandonó mi boca mientras traía mi mano de vuelta. Realmente me sentía incómoda. Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, me desabroché el cinturón y salí de aquél reducido espacio caminando unos cuantos pasos hasta que una mano se posó sobre mi hombro y me detuvo. La otra hizo lo mismo posándose en mi hombro libre mientras su mirada buscaba desesperadamente la mía.

"Mimi, yo confío en ti, pero parece que tú… no confías en mí… ¿de verdad crees que te llevaría a un motel para hacerte… _eso_?"

"…" No le contesté. De verdad no sabía que decirle. Traté de buscar algún indicio en sus ojos pero estos estaban, o se veían, algo tristes a mi parecer…

"Pensé… pensé que me conocías mejor…" sus manos abandonaron mis hombros y luego me miró y esbozó una sonrisa. Su típica sonrisa de chico sexy. Lo veía en su rostro; esa sonrisa no era más que una máscara a lo que realmente quería expresar. "No lo negaré, quería darte un susto, uno leve, pero creo que toda la emoción de eso se arruinó… la verdad," dijo apoyándose en el capó, "es que tengo que ir al motel para unas tomas fotográficas con una chica para una campaña de ropa parece… y después de eso te iba a llevar a comer a algún lado. No quiero que luego me recuerdes por incumplimiento o no pago de deudas." Me lanzó una sonrisa y luego miró hacia el cielo.

Me sentía como una tonta. ¿¡Pero que iba a saber yo!? Nuevamente sin saber que decirle, sólo opté por lo que más quería hacer en ese instante. Caminé hacia donde el se encontraba, me senté a su lado y lo abracé apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. No lo vi, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo.

"¿Arrepentida?" me preguntó en un tono algo juguetón que me hizo ignorarlo por un par de segundos.

"No… pero quiero ver tu sesión de fotos… ¿te parece si nos vamos?"

Él bajó su cabeza y estudió mi cara por un par de segundos. "No sé que haré contigo," me dijo sonriendo y luego pasó su brazo sobre mi espalda guiándome hasta la puerta del auto. Ahí la abrió y esperó hasta que yo estuviese bien sentada para cerrarla. Mientras se daba la vuelta, no pude hacer más que pensar en la sesión de fotos. Si iba a ser con una chica...

"…"

"…"

Un silencio inundó el auto salvo por el ruido que provenía del motor y los otros aparatos cuando Matt cambiaba de marcha o aceleraba. Anduvimos así por un par de kilómetros más hasta que bajó la velocidad y dobló hacía la izquierda, quedando de frente a un inmenso portón negro de metal. Miré hacia un lado y vi un letrero que decía: "Las Mil y Una Noches… Mil placeres, mil emociones, mil posiciones…"

Creo que la expresión que puse al leer eso fue suficiente para que Matt me mirara y se riera.

"Es uno de los mejores que hay en la ciudad" me dijo casi afirmándolo.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso habías venido antes para acá?" Su sonrisa se borró inmediatamente. Íbamos 1 a 1. En ese momento una mujer, de unos treinta años más o menos, sacó su cabeza por la ventana para atender al "nuevo" cliente.

"¡Sr. Ishida!" exclamó muy emocionada, "¡hace mucho que no lo veía por acá!" Matt hizo un sonido algo raro con su boca pero la mujer siguió hablando. "Veo que trae a una de las chicas del programa ¿no?"

"Hana… ¿en cual están?"

"En la… 12 A"

"Ok, nos vemos."

No sé, pero me dio la impresión de que la mujer quería seguir habando con él.

"¿Quién es ella?" le pregunté pero no me contestó. Con un fuerte ruido de metal oxidado, el portón se abrió y Matt entró, encontrando la habitación 12 A casi de inmediato. _"Como se nota que ha estado aquí antes…"_

Me bajé cuando el auto ya estuvo detenido y miré mis alrededores. Había muchos autos caros estacionados; seguramente este era el lugar de escape de muchas personas…

"¡Yamato!" gritó una voz algo peculiar que me hizo voltear. Era un hombre… un hombre del tipo fino delicado… que saludaba a Matt con una gigantesca sonrisa.

"Hola Yoshi" contestó el aludido mientras el "hombre" iba y venía entre miradas por aquí y por allá analizando cada centímetro del cuerpo del hombre que se encontraba parado frente a sus ojos.

"¡Yamato!" gritó nuevamente con su particular timbre de voz, apretando varias partes a lo largo de su brazo. "¡No lo puedo cre-er!"

Matt movió su cabeza y entró a la habitación con el "hombre" prácticamente colgado de su brazo. Sin que nadie me invitara, y puesto que ahora era invisible, entré a la habitación y me sorprendí al ver que ésta tenía todo el tipo de garage campestre... Habían algunas camionetas como de los años 50, todas oxidadas, sobre un piso cubierto con paja y heno. Era como un establo sin caballos ni armazón…

"A ver, a ver, a ver… ¡attention please!" Era extraño ver como un "hombre" tan pequeño y falto de carne mandaba a todas esas personas encargadas de las cámaras y de la luz. Mis ojos deambularon un poco más por el "set" hasta que el susodicho entró a escena. "¡Yamato, por-favor, siéntate a-hí!" Matt se sentó en una cama especialmente destendida y con todas las sábanas revueltas mientras el "director" le daba ordenes a todo el que pasaba. "¡Por Dios¿dónde es-tá **mí **modelo?"

La verdad es que era entretenido verlo moviendo sus manos como loco al mismo tiempo en que caía preso de un ataque de histeria. Me reí callada y le eché un vistazo a Yamato. Él seguía sentado en la cama con una sonrisa en su rostro. Llevaba unos jeans negros y una camisa con todos los botones desabrochados.

Debo admitir que nuestro director tiene buen gusto para las fotos.

"¡**Tú**!... ¡Ven para acá!" No sé por qué pero parece que me llamaba a mí… Me giré lentamente y ahí ví que su mirada estaba posada sobre mi. "¡Cinco minutos tarde! Ya ¡arréglenla!"

"Pero yo…"

"¡¿Nos vas hacer perder más tiempo?!... ¡Date prisa!"

Antes de que yo pudiera decir que **no **era la modelo, dos mujeres me agarraron y me arrastraron tras una cortina. Ahí una me soltó el cabello y me lo peinó mientras que la otra me daba unos retoques de maquillaje.

"Disculpen pero yo no-"

"Lo sabemos," contestó una "pero es la oportunidad perfecta para seducirlo ¿no crees?"

Yo sólo agaché mi cabeza para que no me vieran sonrojar.

"Él no lo sabe. Yoshiharu cree que eres la modelo. Pero no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Se nota que hay química entre ustedes dos así que no tienes porqué preocuparte, Yamato es un gran profesional."

"_Como si eso me aliviara… Será gran profesional pero nada quita que sea un hombre…"_

"Toma," me dijo la otra chica "esto es lo que debes usar. Creo que es de tu talla."

Levanté mi cabeza y vi que en su mano había un juego de ropa interior.

"¿Sucede algo?... Estás pálida"

"Yo-yo no… yo no puedo usar e-eso"

"Lo siento pero tendrás que usarlo"

"¡¿Pero por qué?!"

"¿Qué no lo sabías?"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Esta es la sesión de fotos para la nueva colección de "Bishoujo Crystal". La conoces ¿no?"

"¿¡Qué!?" _"¡Es la tienda de lencería más cara, más fina y más famosa de todo Japón!"_

"Si las fotos salen bien ¡ganaras una excelente comisión!"

"Pero Matt…"

"No, a él lo contrataron de adorno. ¿Cómo dicen?... publicidad engañosa. Si las mujeres lo ven pegado en la muralla, querrán entrar y comprar"

"Modelo I need you!" gritó Yoshi con un tono algo impaciente. "¡Te queda un minuto!"

Las chicas salieron y me dejaron ahí con las prendas en la mano. Cuidadosamente las saqué de sus bolsitas y las estiré frente a mis ojos. No eran tan feas… ¡Eran hermosas! De encaje en un suave color lavanda.

Pero algo de dignidad me quedaba… Yo no tengo cuerpo de modelo como para andarme exhibiendo por ahí junto a un hombre re-lleno de hormonas… Sería como prender una llama a escasos milímetros de un tanque con gasolina.

"¡Cuarenta y cinco segundos!"

"_¡Maldición!"_

"¡Cuarenta y uno y medio!"

"¡Diablos!" Me bajé la falda y comencé a cambiarme. Para mi desgracia, el brassiere era con relleno y push-up… Si Matt me miraba la cara por más de cinco segundos, iban a llover peces…

"¡Cero!" El muy descarado corrió la cortina y entró examinando como me veía. "Umm… un poco flaca pero es lo que hay…"

"Gracias" murmuré entre dientes apretados.

"Ven." Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró "a escena". Los dos hombres encargados de la iluminación me miraron y nada más. Fue un alivio. Ojalá que el "adorno" fuera igual de profesional que ellos…

Pero ¡NO!... al oír que Yoshi se acercaba, Matt se dio vuelta y me quedó mirando con una cara… Al parecer no alcanzó a escuchar que yo sería la modelo suplente... _"Dios mío..."_ No sé si era por cómo me veía o por lo que él veía venir. Lo único que sé es que su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo -muchas veces- hasta que por fin se detuvo en mis ojos. De verdad que estaba sorprendido. No pude evitar sonreír al ver como la maquiladora con su pincel le cerraba la boca.

"¡Por fin! Ahora que estamos listos, para la primera toma necesito que tú Yamato la tomes entre tus brazos apasionadamente…"

Definitivamente sería una laaarga tarde pero yo, ya estaba ganando. 2 a 1 a mi favor ;)

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Prometo que el próximo capítulo va a estar cargado de sorpresas. **

**Por favor, si les gustó, dejenme sus apreciaciones. Todo comentario es bienvenido.**

* * *

**  
**


	20. Ricitos de Oro y los pervertidos

**Capítulo X****X**

**Ricitos de Oro y los pervertidos**

* * *

¡E, e, e, e! Chicas, chicos, lectores en general... ¡¡les presento el capítulo 20!! 

La verdad es que después de CASI dos meses de ausencia... creo que este capítulo salio bien. De hecho hice la prueba de usar una nueva "técnica narrativa" en primera persona, que según mi opinión personal, **no quedó tan mal**...

Por otro lado, queiro expresar mis 24 500 - 03 agradecimientos a todas las personas que leen esto y se dan el tiempo de escribir algún comentario. Creanme que aprecio mucho el minuto que se dan en escribirme un review y sobre todo, quiero agradecer la constante preocupación que muchas de ustedes han presnetado por la historia, por mí y por mis estudios... (tema que no trataré xD)

También me gustaría que ustedes formaran parte de esto y me "ayudaran" con nuevas ideas para futuros cápítulos. La verdad es que con 2 historias acá, y como ¿4? en la parte en inglés (que no actualizo hace como 1000 años), mi capacidad imaginativa se va reduciendo XD. De hecho por un momento, y creo que lo notarán al final, esta Mimi comenzó a tener la actitud de la Mimi de "Mi Chica" LoL XD ... Pero bueno, venía al punto así que decidí dejarlo ahí :P

La próx semana estaré **algo **desocupada así que espero poder actualizar "Mi Chica" (¡no se olviden de leer y dejar review ahí también!).

Ya, por último, quiero perdir disculpas a las personas que me agregaron a su msn y que por virus y tonteras algunos contactos fueron eliminados. Sorry! Y otra cosa muy importante... ¡**No me manden cadenas que no tengo tiempo de leerlas! **

* * *

'_Los odio…' _Sip, eso es lo que precisamente pasa por mi mente en este instante. Odio a Yoshiharu por ser tan… tan… fino, y odio a Yamato por ser tan… tan… varonil, tan macho… ¡tan sexy! Que los miro y me dan ganas de estrangular al primero y no sé… con el segundo… emmm… mmm… si, eso mismo y luego ¡ZAM! darle vuelta la cara con una bofetada por ser tan masculinamente excitante. 

"Mimi, princesa ¿estás bien?"

"¿Qué?" En ese instante enfoqué mi mirada y a través de la mano que se movía frente a mi cara pude ver sus azules ojos mirándome de vuelta. ¿Habrá notado que deambulé por los remotos rincones de mi mente dejando fluir mi imaginación más allá de la cuenta?

"Creo que alguien-" comenzó con un tono de voz entre coqueto y burlón para luego mirarme de reojo con una gran sonrisa, "está pensando en cosas triple X…"

Al instante sentí que mis mejillas se incendiaban así que moví un poco la cabeza para que no lo notase. Creo que fue inútil ya que me miraba y se reía. Aunque no me dijo nada más, pude ver que su mirada no se mantuvo fija en mi cara por mucho tiempo… De hecho la vi subir y bajar unas cuantas veces a lo largo de mi extensión… Y ahí fue –en nuestro eterno juego del gato y el ratón- cuando decidí hacer algo que creo que jamás me arrepentiré.

Aprovechando que los fotógrafos cambiaban de lente, las maquilladoras y los iluminadores tomaban un café y Yoshi hablaba por celular, me acerqué tímidamente a Yamato, caminando como lo haría cualquier quinceañera, y lo abracé. Puede que un abrazo no diga mucho, pero en este caso... creo que fue de gran impacto.

Mis brazos envolvieron su cuello y mi cabeza se apoyó en su hombro. Al primer y evidente contacto de nuestros cuerpos sentí como el suyo se tensó. Traté de evitarlo, pero una sonrisa triunfadora se dibujó en mis labios. Sabía que habría algún efecto secundario así que le pregunté, con mi frente enterrada en su hombro, de la forma más inocente posible "¿Pasa algo?"

"..."

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y no me respondió. Creo que tiene que haber estado muy ocupado buscando alguna palabra ya que sólo me dijo, "Eh… no…" y, tomando ventaja de la situación, levanté mi cabeza y lo miré de frente.

¡Tenía una expresión muy chistosa! Era una mezcla de confusión y shock ¡que lo hacía parecer un niño! Así que aprovechándome de su estado, me incliné hacia delante, y apreté todo mi cuerpo contra el del. Fue increíble. ¡Sus ojos se abrieron tanto que parecían huevos fritos! Y ahí, teniéndolo ya bajo mi poder, me incliné aún más hacia delante, apoyé mi mano en su mejilla y al oído le susurré "Si yo estuviese pensando en eso, créeme que se me notaría menos que a ti, porque-"

Aparté mi cabeza y pude ver que sus mejillas ardían. ¡Yamato estaba tan ruborizado! Era una mezcla entre rojo bermellón, rojo pasión, rojo furioso y todos los rojos posibles. Creo que en sus mejillas vi todos los matices posibles. Y me sentía tan bien. Su cuerpo entero estaba tieso, rígido como tabla y apenas se podía mover. De hecho creo que lo único que podía hacer era pestañar. Y ahí sonreí y saboreé la dulzura de la victoria.

Lentamente, aparte mi mirada de sus ojos y solté de a poco mis brazos. A medida que los milímetros de distancia entre su cuerpo y el mío se convertían en centímetros, empecé a sentir frío. Mi piel ya se había acostumbrado a su calor y volver a la realidad fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer.

Cuando ya estaba a unos treinta centímetros de su cuerpo, sentí como una mano abrazaba mi cintura y una gran sombra se acercaba a mí de frente. _Era él._

"Mmm... creo que alguien se quiere pasar de lista..."

Abrí mi boca para decir algo pero nada salió. Como un pez dorado que busca comida y no la encuentra, así me sentí. Su brazo fuerte contra mi cintura, apretándome contra él fue lo más maravilloso que he podido sentir. Era una especie de juego mudo de palabras donde su brazo me decía '_No te dejaré ir… nunca'_

Y ahí caí; sucumbí bajo sus encantos. Como un pilar de templo antiguo, mis piernas comenzaron a ceder y faltó muy poco para que colapsara al piso si no fuese por su otra mano que me sostuvo de la espalda.

Mirándolo a los ojos como cualquier mujer enamorada, pude ver como una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios. No. Error. Permítanme corregir. _Mirándolo a los ojos como cualquier mujer que (él) desea seducir y agregar a su interminable lista de conquistas, _pude ver como una sonrisa se pintaba en sus labios. Esta no era un sonrisa de satisfacción o de burla, sino que era una sonrisa que se veía honesta. ¿Sonreía así porque me tenía presa entre sus brazos? La verdad es que no lo sé pero sus ojos se veían muy serenos. Creo que por fin veía al verdadero Matt… al Matt que siempre había estado ahí y que temía salir.

Sus ojos me sonrieron y un brillo único se apoderó de ellos. Pequeñas líneas se formaron a sus lados mientras seguían encima mío.

Ahí me percate que la distancia que nos separaba era cada vez más reducida.

Cuando levanté mi cabeza nuevamente, pude sentir su suave respiración sobre mi mejilla y luego... su boca comenzó a descender lentamente... hasta que…

"_My God! … Muchachos más luz please! … __Light, more light! … Oh my God! … Yamato a la derecha, Yamato a la right please! ... Perfect! … __¡Simplemente perfect!"_

Un gruñido escapó de su boca antes que la viera alejarse. Sus brazos se soltaron pero en ningún momento los apartó de mí. Pienso que él, al igual que yo, deseaba que todo lo mágico durara un poco más…

"Tú flacuchenta-"

"¿Qué?" Mi mundo rosa, lleno de ilusiones y fantasías se vino a bajo de golpe. _¡Kaput! _Mi burbuja se rompió... trayéndome bruscamente de vuelta a la cruda y cruel realidad...

"Pasa tu pierna sobre Yamato"

"¿¡Qué?!"

"Tu. Pierna… leg… sobre… Yamato..."

No lo podía creer… Yamato solo sonreía de forma usual.

"A ver ahora… Yamato tómala en brazos"

Antes de que pudiera protestar, mi universo giró en 180, hayándome unos cuantos centímetros sobre el piso. "¡Matt bájame!"

"Vamos princesa, no me digas que no te diviertes"

"No es eso… pero-"

"Modelo, así como estás, pon tu frente sobre la de Yamato"

"¿Ehh?" Lo único que pude hacer fue tragar saliva. Ahí íbamos de nuevo…

Yamato sólo me sonreía mientras yo hacía mi máximo esfuerzo por concentrarme y juntar frente con frente en vez de "otra cosa" con "otra cosa"…

'_Pensar que nunca pensé estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…'_

* * *

"¿Y a dónde quieres ir?" me preguntó mientras se estiraba de su asiento y encendía la radio del auto. 

"No sé, tengo hambre" le contesté y luego miré mi reloj. Ya eran casi las tres.

"¿Qué te parece el centro comercial?"

"¡Wow!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Yamato Ishida en un centro comercial? No lo puedo creer" dije dándome vuelta en el asiento para quedar mirándolo de costado. Su perfil era bastante interesante.

"Mmm… supongo que te gusta por eso lo propongo… recuerda que este es tu día así que-"

"Si, si lo sé, vamos para allá" le contesté y luego cerré mis ojos dejándome embriagar por su aroma.

El camino al centro comercial más cercano era de media hora, y como ninguno de los dos decía mucho, cada cierto tiempo me encargaba de cambiar la radio… hasta que comenzó a escucharse una que realmente no quería oír…

_Yo no sé cómo empezó_

_Sólo sé que sucedió…_

y en el intento de cambiarla, Yamato cogió mi mano y la alejó del botón.

"Déjala" me dijo volviendo toda su atención al camino, "déjame por lo menos escuchar una canción entera."

_No podía ver la luz, hasta que cerré mis ojos_

…_y desperté pensando en ti…_

Lentamente retracté mi mano y permanecí, en la misma posición, por un buen rato observando sus figuras. Creo que se tiene que haber dado cuenta puesto que sonreía.

…_Mientras estás lejos_

_espero siempre aquí, _

_que lo nuestro vuelva a ser_

_porque pude comprender…_

Y aquí venía la parte fea, la parte del coro… que en verdad no era fea, pero no era lo más "acorde" para la situación puesto que-

"¿Mimi te sabes el coro?"

Su pregunta, que vino de la nada, me pilló totalmente desprevenida. No sé que habré hecho o que cara habré puesto ya que él solo soltó un suspiro y siguió conduciendo. ¿Y cómo no me iba a saber esa canción? Si de hecho casi todo el mundo la conoce…

"Pues… esperaba que la cantaras conmigo... pero ni modo"

Le sonreí débilmente y apoyé mi cabeza contra el asiento. _'_

_...que eres el amor de mi vida…'_

_.Te lo dice mi corazón que no te olvida…_

_Ahora tengo una razón para existir, para vivir…_

_y puedo ser feliz…_

_Porque ahora sé… que eres el amor…_

Y desde que oí eso provenir de su boca, juré no abrir los ojos hasta que el auto se detuviera por completo...

* * *

No lo podía creer. Me sentía tan rara. Primera vez en mí vida que me sentía tan fuera de lugar en un lugar –valga la redundancia- que consideraba **mi** lugar… 

"Mmm… la verdad es que los rulos rubios no te asientan mucho pero…"

"Cállate… sino quieres que te asesine" le contesté al castaño –ex rubio- que caminaba junto a mi. Y era que una de sus últimas ideas para no ser reconocidos por la gente... usar pelucas…

"¡Me veo horrible!" exclame viéndome por primera vez en un espejo al pasar. "¡Me la voy a sacar!"

"Hazlo"

"¿Eh?"

"…Pero luego no te quejes que si al pasar, todos se te tiran encima…"

"¡Hmph!" Me arreglé un poco la falda y salí caminando delante de él. Desde ahí podía oír como se reía de mí…_ '¡engreído!... ¿qué se cree?'_… y bastaron unos cuantos metros para que comenzaran los verdaderos problemas…

"Hey, tú preciosa… ¿no quieres tomarte algo con nosotros? Yo invito…" Miré hacia mí alrededor y vi que una abuelita y una niña paseaban muy cerca de mí…

"No gracias… no tengo sed" le contesté, y en el intentó de voltearme para salir, siento que dos de los tres hombres me cogen las manos y comienzan a arrastrarme hacia su mesa.

"Eres muy linda para ser tímida. Dime qué quieres. ¿Vino, cerveza, licor, jugo?"

"Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo compartir con ustedes… quizás en otra ocasión."

Una sensación de alivio cruzó mi cabeza en el momento que disponía a pararme... pero fui bruscamente devuelta a mi asiento por uno de los hombres.

"No tan rápido… ¿hay algo de malo en compartir?" Sentí como una mano se posó entre mis piernas y vi la extraña sonrisa en la cara del hombre. "Un trago entre amigos no tiene-"

"Caballeros los siento mucho" interrumpió alguien, "pero ricitos de oro viene conmigo"

"¿Qué?" Juro que sentía como una vena palpitaba a lo largo de mi frente... "¿¡Y quién te crees tú que eres para llamarme ricitos de oro rubio teñido!?"

"La dama tiene razón. Por qué mejor no te vas a jugar por ahí y nos dejas, eh?

"Lo siento, pero ella viene conmigo así que…" Yamato me agarró de la mano y me arrastró fuera del lugar causando un gran espectáculo entre la gente que pasaba… _'Que vergüenza Dios mío… ¡y con peluca rubia!'_

"¿Qué… qué te pasa?" le dije tratando de esconder mi cabeza lo más posible… aunque fue inútil… ya éramos el total centro de atención…

"¿Quieres que te deje ahí con esos borrachos violadores?"

"¿A quién le dices violador mocoso?"

Me volteé a ver y ¡Zam! … el tiempo se detuvo y todo cayó mudo…

Lo último que recuerdo haber visto fue un puño… un puño que dio contra la cara de Yamato… y luego… sangre… sangre que comenzó a caer desde el costado de su ojo… mientras su castaña cabellera volaba por los aires…

* * *

Bueno... hasta ahí no más llegó :) ¿No estuvo tan mal verdad? De verdad que un comentario no le hace mal a nadie así que... ustedes saben lo que tiene que hacer ;) 

Por favor, no duden en expresarme cualquier cosa que sientan con respecto a esto...

Espero que me lean pronto,

Ja ne!


	21. Mi amiga la hormiga

**Capítulo X****XI**

**Mi amiga la hormiga **

Sorry por la demora! Esto va a ser muy breve (continua abajo).. Sírvanse de dejar una review amigable a la amiga hormiga. Más abajo, la explicación.

* * *

"_Ese hombre que está ahí…"_

"_Si, se me hace muy conocido…"_

"_Su cabello es como el de…"_

"_Se parece mucho a…"_

"_Si, yo también lo he visto en…"_

"_Que acaso no es…"_

"_¿El que sale en la TV?"_

"_No me digas que…"_

"_No puede ser…"_

"_¿Acaso es…?"_

"_El… el… ¿el__ soltero más codiciado?"_

"_¿El cantante?"_

"_Ya-Yamato I-Ishida?"_

"Esto… no debía pasar" susurró Yamato con asombro al observar como todas las miradas cayeron sobre él. De un instante para otro todas las conversaciones, las risas y los gritos cesaron, convirtiendo al lugar, en un templo del silencio. Extrañamente, hasta la música de fondo se había detenido. Parecía ser que el encargado también estaba pegado en alguna parte viendo la escena… 

"_¡Si, e__s Yamato!_

"_Pero…"_

"_Ese tipo que está ahí…"_

"_¿Le pegó a Yamato?"_

"_¡Lo golpeó en la cara!"_

"_¡Mira está sangrando__!"_

"Maldición…" murmuró entre dientes dejando salir un largo y ahogado suspiro. Desde donde estaba sentado en el piso, podía sentir con certeza como esas miles de miradas penetrantes atravesaban su espalda como filosas dagas que buscaban saber a toda costa la verdad. Pero no, no podían enterarse de que él estaba ahí… y con Mimi. Si bien le daba exactamente lo mismo que lo descubrieran o no, temía por ella y por lo que le pudieran hacer. Así que sin pensarlo mucho, llevó una mano hacia su ojo y lo usó como excusa para cubrirse el rostro mientras de reojo observaba como Mimi lo miraba atónita.

Un par de segundos fue todo lo necesario para que la situación se revirtiera… temporalmente. Una risa chillona, fuerte y bastante desagradable estremeció sus oídos alertándolo de que aún no se había zafado de la situación. Sin necesidad de levantar su cabeza para ver, supo de inmediato que Mimi era quien había quebrado el intenso e incómodo silencio con una risa digna de alabar.

Y le pareció gracioso.

Una sonrisa se pintó en sus labios a medida que recordaba dónde había escuchado esa estrepitosa y escandalosa forma de reír.

"¡No lo puedo creer!" Exclamó Mimi con ambos brazos sobre su cintura mirándolo hacia abajo.

"Mimi, cállate" le susurró entre dientes pero al parecer ella no lo escuchó o se hizo la que no escuchó…

"¡Por Dios, _Tamayo_, estoy impresionada!"

"¿Tamayo?"

"Ahora si que te creo"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Vas a tener que darme el número de ese cirujano… de verdad que es bueno"

"¿Cirujano?"

"Y ustedes los mirones… ¿De verdad creen que _**eso **_que está ahí es Yamato?"

"…"

"A todas las mujeres siento mucho decirles esto, pero él no es más que mi primo lejano-"

"¿Primo lejano?"

"-que era tan feo que se hizo la cirugía plástica para parecerse a Yamato Ishida…"

"…"

"_¿No es… Yamato Ishida?"_

"…_Pero si es igual…"_

"¡Nunca pensé que quedaras tan bien al punto en que la gente lo confundiera con el verdadero!"

"Mi.mi… es.tás a.rrui.nan.do mi i.má.gen…" murmuró entre dientes apretados tratando, con gran esfuerzo, de mantener la sonrisa en el rostro pero… fue totalmente inútil.

"Ja-ja-ja-ja. El implante de pelo te quedó de lo más… ¡wow! y ahora que lo veo bien ¡hasta tus ojos se ven lindos con esos lentes de contacto!"

"_Al parecer se llama Tamayo…"_

"_Y yo que pensaba que era Yamato"_

"_Vaya… que decepción…"_

"_Mejor __vamonos"_

De un segundo para otro –y bajo la incrédula mirada de Yamato- todas las personas que se habían juntado a ver si es que el tipo que estaba tirado en el piso era o no el verdadero Yamato Ishida, volvieron a retomar su camino siguiendo de largo como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorándolo por completo.

Pasado ya un minuto, todo el centro comercial había vuelto a la más completa normalidad tras el confuso incidente mientras que Yamato seguía en el piso. Con una cara de _'me las vas a pagar'_ miró a la bella rubia que tenía enfrente y sonrió con malicia. Aunque moralmente su imagen andaba por el suelo, en el fondo estaba contento de que Mimi pudo quitarle a todas esas mujeres de encima… esas locas que no dudarían en lanzarse del segundo y tercer piso para abrazarlo, si su intervención hubiese tardado más de tres segundos.

"Preciosa, ven con nosotros ¿para que andar con un fracasado si tienes tres caballeros 100 por ciento naturales a tu entera disposición?" Sonrió el hombre dejando entre ver un bien definido diente de oro.

Como si le hubiesen prendido fuego, la sangre de Yamato comenzó rápidamente su etapa de hervor, sin saber si la causa era el diente de oro que brillaba con la claridad del lugar o, el hecho de ver que su propiedad estaba siendo amenazada.

Dejando aquellos pensamientos para luego y dando paso al análisis del momento, sacudió su cabeza y miró nuevamente a Mimi… pero ella ya no se encontraba parada ahí.

Su corazón se detuvo… y vio lo que jamás imaginó ver en su vida… Mimi se sacó los zapatos y caminó… sensualmente hacia el tipo del diente de oro…

"…"

Su garganta instantáneamente se secó a medida que la temperatura al interior de sus orejas comenzaba a subir hasta el punto en que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. El mundo alrededor de ellos se detuvo de golpe jurando -si no fuera por la punzada que tenía en la cabeza a causa del golpe- que ella iba a seducirlo.

Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de él, la sangre en todo su cuerpo comenzó a correr aceleradamente, llenándolo con una sensación de rabia incontrolable.

Era cosa de segundos para que el volcán llamado 'Matt Ishida' estallara y destrozara todo a su paso… pero Mimi, no estaba al tanto del ataque de celos que consumía silenciosamente al hombre que yacía tras ella…

Sonriendo tiernamente, se detuvo frente a él y lo cogió suavemente de los hombros…

Y ahí se provocó el detonante para la erupción…

"¡MIMI, QUÉ CREES QUE…!" alcanzó a exclamar pero fue demasiado tarde…

¡ZAM!

…

Cuando volvió abrir sus ojos, estos se llenaron de horror. Su cuerpo era un mar de escalofríos.

Era terrible... su cuerpo se descompuso de dolor...

Por primera vez sintió un poco de empatía por el hombre… que no duró más de dos segundos…

"Ouch…" fue lo que único que pudo decir al ver como la rodilla de Mimi se había incrustado en la entrepierna del hombre…

"Eso… fue por tocarme la pierna y esto…" le dijo mostrándole los anillos con piedrecillas que tenía en las manos, "es por golpear a Yamato."

¡ZAM!

Los ojos de Yamato permanecieron fijos al ver como en un perfecto ángulo, el brazo de Mimi se echa hacia atrás para terminar estrellándose contra la ceja del hombre, rompiéndole seguramente, todos los vasos sanguíneos…

"_¿Qué acaso ella no es?..."_

"_¡SI!"_

"_¡Es ella!"_

"_¡¡Es MIMI TACHIKAWA!!"_

"_¡La del reality!"_

"_Eso significa que…"_

"_El tipo que está…"_

"… _ahí detrás es…"_

"_Dios Mío"_

"_¡¡Es YAMATO ISHIDA!!"_

_"¡Siempre fue él!"_

_"¡Yamato, te amo!"_

"¿Qué?" Al oír que su nombre era llamado, inevitablemente giró y vio que toda la multitud de gente estaba nuevamente mirando el espectáculo. _"¿Pero cómo?"_ no dudó en preguntarse mirando nuevamente a Mimi quien observaba de cerca al segundo hombre.

Y ahí un rayo lo golpeo.

Con el golpe, la peluca de Mimi se había caído sin que se diera cuenta…

* * *

El manto de la noche se acercaba y los últimos rayos del sol alumbraban escasamente desde el horizonte. Dos personas sentadas en la arena miraban como muy pronto la noche iba a consumir sus identidades, dejándolas en el más remoto misterio. 

Yamato Ishida, _el rockstar_, y Mimi Tachikawa, _la chica reality, _veían el atardecer mientras comían y bebían con gran entusiasmo un sándwich que habían adquirido en una estación de servicio.

"Maldición… Si hubiera sabido que tu vida era _tan _complicada, jamás, óyeme bien, **jamás**, hubiera aceptado formar parte de este reality."

"Pero igual lo hiciste princesa"

"Lo sé."

"¿Y te arrepientes?"

"Pues… nunca había pensado en eso..."

"Ya… y ahora que lo puedes pensar ¿te arrepientes?"

"No lo sé"

"Vamos Mimi, no te cuesta nada decir que 'no'…"

"¿Y por qué debería decir que no? Más que mal, por tu culpa tengo que soportar a Fumiko y por tu culpa ¡tuve que correr una maratón dentro del mall!"

"¡Eso era!"

"¿Qué cosa?" le pregunta extrañada

"Tu risa princesa… con razón se me hacía familiar…"

Mirándolo a los ojos, una sonrisa de triunfo se posa en sus labios antes de pegarle una última mordida al pan que había en su mano. "Ah si, me salió igual ¿no crees?"

"Desde luego que si" contesta mordiendo, al igual que ella, su último pedazo de pan. "Oh, princesa… tienes algo ahí"

"¿Dónde?"

"Aquí" responde Yamato apuntándose en su propia mejilla. "Parece que es un bicho… quizás una hormiga de arena…"

"¿¡Qué!?... ¡Sácala, sácala!"

"Ok… pero cierra… los ojos," susurra mientras se acerca y posa frente a ella, "…que no querrás verla"

"¿Son muy feas?"

"Horribles" contesta Yamato mientras estira su brazo para coger…

"¡AHHH!"

"¡Mimi no grites que entrará en tu boca!"

"Lo siento" susurra apretando fuertemente sus ojos y sus labios.

"Princesa, relájate… o sino caerá donde no me dejarás meter la mano para sacarla…"

"Yamato Ishida, levanta tu vista de _ahí _inmediatamente…"

"Shhh… aquí viene…"

Y sin más aviso, coge su mejilla en su mano… y la besa suavemente en los labios…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Últimamente ni neurona de 'descripción de ambiente' está mal así que, perdonen por lo poco x)**

**Agradecería infinitamente los comentarios que pudieran mandarme.**

**Una última cosa... publiqué una nueva historia: 'Las horas de la princesa'... si tienen tiempo, leanla y me dicen qué les parecio, ya?**

**Jane!**


	22. Una amiga y su mentira

**Capítulo X****XII**

**Una amiga y su mentira...**

* * *

**Holi ¿cómo tan? Aquí después de dos meses y 15 días, les traigo la continuación. En realidad deberían haber sido dos capitulos, pero los mezclé e hice uno solo :P Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron su review y bueno, espero poder tener la mente clara para actualizar pronto. Tan sólo espero que les guste...así que ahora, lean y luego me comentan. :D

* * *

**

o.o.O.o.o

"_Dios Mio… esto hay que grabarlo… Jimmy, Jimmy¿está encendida la cámara? Vamos hombre __apresúrate, esto no se ve todos los días"_

"_Si, la __cámara está lista señorita Erika"_

"_Bien, dime ¿estoy bien? Mi cabello… ¿está bien mi cabello, mi rostro?"_

"_Se ve bien señorita Erika…"_

"_Muy bien, comencemos"_

o.o.O.o.o

"Ai¿qué ves?"

"Mmm nada… nunca hay nada que ver en la tele Midori"

"Ahh… oye, te importaría dejar de pasearte por todos los canales… me mareas…"

"mmmhm…"

"¡¡Stop¡¡Detente Aiko!!"

"¿Qué pasa Fumi?"

"¡¡Devuélvete, devuélvete!!"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Yamato está ahí!"

"¿Yamato¡dónde, dónde!"

"¡Chicas vengan, Yamato está en la tele!"

o.o.O.o.o

"_Sentimos mucho interrumpir su programación habitual pero tenemos un extra del departamento de prensa… al parecer __nuestra reportera top, Erika Matsumoto, encontró a la chica que por estos días causa revuelo en la mansión__-estudio del popular reality, "El Soltero Más Codiciado" con ni más ni menos que el protagonista Yamato Ishida…osea, "El Soltero Más codiciado"…_

o.o.O.o.o

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿¡Yamato está con Mimi!?"

"¡Claro que no, Mimi está con Yamato!"

"¡Ven chicas!... ¡¡Siempre soy yo la mala de la historia pero ven lo que hace _ella_!!"

"¡Esa…! ... ¡¡Uy!!... ¡¡Me las pagará cuando llegue!!"

"Pero si no han dicho que Yamato está con Mimi…"

"¡Cállate Ima!"

o.o.O.o.o

_.. y no me refiero precisamente a que Yamato esté con la polémica Fumiko, con la dulce Maki o quizás con la tierna Kaori sino que más bien, mientras preparaba una nota acerca de los cuidados que se deben tener con la piel, Erika lo ha encontrado junto a la bella Mimi en una playa paradisíaca y desértica…. Erika, te escuchamos…"_

"_Gracias Komari__… bueno, como muchos sabios dicen, una imagen vale más que mil palabras y ahí ustedes claramente lo pueden apreciar... Amigo camarógrafo… haznos el favor..."_

o.o.O.o.o

"…"

"Se…se… se-se… se están…"

"Dios mio…"

"¡Traidor!"

"¡Lo está besando!"

"¡Mírenla, lo está sofocando!"

"Siempre supe que era una cualquiera…"

"Y yo, cuando le pedí un beso ¡¡dijo que no podía!!"

"¡A mi igual me dijo lo mismo!"

"¡A mi también!"

o.o.O.o.o

"_Erika, respóndeme algo que seguramente todos nuestros televidentes quieren saber… ¿cuánto tiempo va ya desde que se están besando?"_

"_La verdad Komari es que más o menos cuatro minutos y algo…"_

"_Y te importaría acercarte un poco más a ellos para describirnos el ambiente y la escena__ que se vive… desde aquí no se pueden apreciar muy bien las imágenes…"_

"_Claro, me acercaré un poquito más… Jimmy, sígueme…"_

o.o.O.o.o

"Chicas, hay que hacer algo"

"Esto chicas, no se va a quedar así… No señor, Mimi Tachikawa… me las vas a pagar."

o.o.O.o.o

_Bueno Komari, como se puede apreciar, ellos dos ya se separaron. Por lo que puedo ver desde aquí, ambos se están riendo como__ lo haría cualquier niño luego de hacer una travesura. Al parecer, no se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia…_

o.o.O.o.o

"¿Y qué se te ocurre Fumiko?"

"Fácil y simple. Iremos y hablaremos con el productor y con el manager de Yamato"

"Pero… si hablamos con su manager… le causará problemas…"

"No sé, si quieres ser la niña buena, allá tu, pero yo no voy a dejar que mi dignidad sea pisoteada por Tachikawa, y menos frente a todo Japón. He dicho. Ahora ¿quién está conmigo?"

* * *

"Eso… eso se llama 'hacer trampa'." 

Sus dulces ojos se abrieron lentamente a medida que podía sentir como la distancia entre sus labios y los míos se hacía cada vez más grande. Nunca en mi vida pensé que cinco centímetros se harían tan inalcanzables como cinco metros. No quería soltar, no quería dejar ir, tan solo quería permanecer ahí para poder besar sus labios… esos mismos labios que tantas veces me hablaron, me sonrieron y que también, rieron con los míos. Esos labios que nunca más dejaré ir aunque la tierra, el mundo o la galaxia desaparezcan. Será lo primero a lo que me aferraré, y lo último que soltaré...

"¿Lo crees? Yo siempre lo he conocido como 'beso'."

Creo que desde el segundo en que nos conocimos, esta intensa atracción se dio… Y desde que fui lo suficientemente valiente para admitir que realmente me pasaban cosas cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban, ahí comenzó todo este proceso que lo único que buscaba, era desembocar en sus labios… Y por fin, luego de diez u once años de espera, se dio…

"¿Enserio? No lo sabía."

Su mirada estaba serena, como un mar en calma. A medida que la luz solar cambiaba, podía distinguir todos los matices posibles que se movían a través de sus ojos como suaves olas por la arena. Eran tan claros, tan puros y transparentes que sin necesidad de esforzarme mucho, podía ver hasta su alma… aquel lugar al que siempre he anhelado llegar.

"Quizás en África tenga otro nombre, pero acá se llama y llamará beso por siempre y para siempre."

Mis palabras hicieron que su rostro se inundara con una sonrisa angelical. Era increíble la capacidad sanadora que esa sonrisa podía tener sobre mi. Cada vez que me sonreía, los problemas que tenía se hacían mínimos hasta desaparecer completamente, dejándome situado en aquel lugar comúnmente denominado, 'el otro lado del arco iris' donde no hay nada más que césped, un brillante sol, la felicidad misma y el amor...

"Entonces… bésame…"

Fue un susurro casi inaudible que al mismo tiempo hacía gran eco en mi mente. En una fracción de segundo mis ojos se despegaron de sus labios y mi cerebro comenzó a procesar las palabras que recientemente habían salido de su boca. ¿Realmente habré escuchado bien o es sólo producto de mi imaginación, que a esta hora, vaga más allá de lo inimaginable? Aunque podía claramente ver como su rostro denotaba timidez tras la pregunta formulada, no podía evitar contemplar y asombrarme cada vez más. Sus ojos yacían a un costado mirando la arena que jugaba entre sus pies en vez de estar fijos y clavados sobre los míos tratando de intimidarme. Creo que eso era lo que más me fascinaba, la vergüenza que sentía cuando ya sabía que había entrado en terreno firme.

"¿Qué? Disculpa, no te escuché"

La mirada de sus ojos se apartó rápidamente de sus pies y se posó sobre mi rostro. Por un momento ésta estuvo inexpresiva y seria. Era como ver un gélido témpano de hielo… hasta que su mirada se fijó en mis labios viendo como mi sonrisa me delataba.

"¡Oghh, te odio!"

Tras decir esas tres palabras sin sentido, su cuerpo se abalanzó en mi dirección, cayendo yo de espalda sobre la arena con su cuerpo encima mío. Era una situación bastante comprometedora pero sería completamente ilógico decir que no lo disfruté. Es más, creo que es lo que he esperado toda mi vida... Con una suave caricia de su mano sobre mi mejilla, mi mirada incrédula colisionó con su mirada tiznada de seducción. Era imposible no sucumbir bajo sus encantos, más aún cuando ya había caído desde el primer día...

"Entonces déjame ir"

Tan simple como eso. Era la chispita detonante para ver que tan lejos podría llegar. Sus ojos se abrieron y aquella mirada seductora se perdió por un momento. Su boca también se abrió para decir algo pero ninguna palabra salió. Tan rápido como eso sucedió y pasó, su forma de mirar volvió a cambiar. Ahora era una clara mezcla de seducción, pasión y deseo. Lentamente comenzó acercar su rostro, manteniendo sus ojos clavados sobre los míos todo el tiempo. Cuando ya los había cerrado, yo también cerré los míos a la espera del beso… pero éste nunca llegó… en vez de eso, se acercó a mi oído y con un susurro, me llenó de escalofríos de pies a cabeza.

"No puedo dejarte ir…"

"¿Por qué no?" le pregunté buscando esa mirada que no hacía más que inquietarme…

Pestañando un par de veces, fijó toda su atención mi, en mis ojos particularmente, y con una calida sonrisa me dijo, _"Porque te amo"_

_

* * *

_

o.o.O.o.o

"…_Ya estamos de vuelta de comerciales y seguimos con tu programa "Star Top" pero antes, Erika Matsumoto del departamento de prensa tiene algo muy importante que decirnos. Erika, te oímos…"_

"_Gracias Yumi. Seguramente todas nuestras televidentes fanáticas de Yamato Ishida deben estar odiando a Mimi en este momento pero desgraciadamente, hay más. Si, al cortar el contacto con Komari, presenciamos como Mimi se lanzó sobre Yamato para besarlo, cosa que aparentemente no sucedió. Pero ahora, los papeles se han invertido y es él quien está literalmente sobre ella, besándola como si el mundo se fuera acabar…"_

"_Golpe duro para las fans de Yamato pero bueno, así es la vida. Gracias Erika, volveremos contigo más tarde para un nuevo despacho. Hasta entonces."_

o.o.O.o.o

"Eso se ve mal…"

"Si… nunca pensé que fuera así, o sea mínimo a puertas adentro donde nadie los vea… pero-"

"Parece que ambos se conocían desde niños…"  
"Mhmm… me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a las chicas"

"Nada de raro que Fumiko se salga con la suya…"

* * *

"¿¿¡¡Lo vio Señor Productor!!??" 

"…"

"Yo no puedo aguantar que me… que nos humillen a todas y más encima frente a todo Japón… ¡es que no puede ser!"

"Señorita Fumiko, yo la entiendo perfectamente y-"

"O sea nadie es tan tonto como para no darse cuenta que cuando ellos se veían, nadie más existía y ahora esto… o sea ellos… ¡ya me colmaron la paciencia!"

"Señorita Fumiko cálmese por favor… Si bien esto que acaba de suceder es gravísimo por el hecho que salió en televisión-"

"Como mínima medida de decencia se hubieran ido a un motel, pero no ¡ni eso!"

"Lo sé pero-"

"¿Y qué piensa hacer Señor Productor? … Porque esto no se quedará así ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no. Con el equipo hablaremos del asunto y tomaremos las decisiones y medidas pertinentes al caso"

"Y esas… ¿cuáles serían?"

"Señorita Fumiko usted sólo preocúpese de competir, nosotros nos preocuparemos de todo lo demás"

"Deberían echarla, es una _pésima _influencia acá adentro y un _pésimo _ejemplo para los que la ven desde sus casas"

"Gracias por su… por compartir sus inquietudes con nosotros… ahora, si en un futuro cercano hay algo más que no le parezca, venga y hable conmigo"

"Está bien, así lo haré."

* * *

Su mirada estaba puesta fijamente sobre la carretera delante, poniendo especial atención a que nada se fuera a cruzar. Con un rápido movimiento de mi brazo, busqué mi reloj y definitivamente pude confirmar que el tiempo entre los dos no se detuvo ni por un segundo… aunque yo pensaba todo lo contrario. Eran las 10:07 de la noche y recién ahora volvíamos a casa. Extrañamente, ya no me sentía sofocada en este reducido espacio. El cinturón de seguridad ya no me apretaba como antes, sino que más bien, ayudaba en gran medida a que no me lanzara sobre sus brazos. Quien diría que después de tanto tiempo, de tantas peleas y discusiones, de tanto negar y guardar secretos y sentimientos, de tanto anhelar al viento y de tanto amar en silencio… esto se iba a dar… 

Un suspiro de alivio escapó mis labios y al instante sentí como su mano cogió y apretó suavemente la mía. Giré mi cabeza para verlo, y ahí estaba él, sonriéndome de la forma más dulce que pudiera existir.

"Mimi Tachikawa, ni creas que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente"

Sus palabras, aunque tenían cierto tono de posesión, me hicieron sonreír. La verdad es que nunca imaginé que nosotros fuéramos a estar así algún día. Sin duda era algo que nunca, ni en sueños pude lograr.

A medida que el tiempo transcurría y el camino se hacía cada vez más corto, un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia invadió mi cuerpo. Pensar que podríamos haber estado así desde hace muchos años atrás me dejó pensativa. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Matt y yo llevaríamos como mínimo 6 años juntos.

"Princesa qué sucede… te veo algo melancólica, nostálgica…"

"Nada realmente, sólo pensaba"

"¿En qué cosas?"

"En que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, tu y yo podríamos haber estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás."

"Lo sé. La única oportunidad que tuve para decirte todo lo que sentía fue cuando volviste de los Estados Unidos hace siete años… pero estabas con Michael y ya… no pude hacer nada…"

Las luces de los autos que venían en sentido contrario nos alumbraban de vez en cuando, y fue justo en una de esas en que miré con claridad su rostro. Si bien no estaba triste, denotaba mucha melancolía.

"Pero Matt ¿qué tiene que haya estado con Michael? El verdadero problema era que tú estabas con Sora y no sabías que volvería hasta el día antes que llegara. Quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si-"

"Mimi, yo nunca estuve con Sora"

La forma abrupta en que lo dijo, con una mirada rápida pero penetrante, me hizo pensar en que quizás, algo aquí no estaba del todo bien…

"Matt, no tienes porqué negarlo. Yo sé que eras su novio y-"

"¿Novio yo?... ¿y de Sora?... Por Dios ¿de dónde sacaste eso?"

Definitivamente había algo oculto entremedio que hacía parecer que las cosas no estaban bien…

"Cuando llegué al aeropuerto, ustedes dos estaban juntos y tomados de las manos. Después cuando pude hablar con Sora, ella me dijo que llevaban un par de meses juntos."

"¿De verdad te dijo eso?"

"Si"

Si mal no recuerdo, me dijo que llevaban como 2 o 3 meses de noviazgo…

"Princesa, Sora te mintió."

"¿Qué?...Pero si-"

Sora era mi amiga ¿cómo pudo haberme mentido con eso?

"Cuando supe que tu vendrías con Michael, me puse bastante..."

"¿Bastante qué?... ¿celoso?"

"Mmm… si, celoso y ahí ella me ayudó a fingir que era mi "novia". Claro que después, como todo el mundo nos vio juntos durante el periodo en que tu estuviste aquí, corrió el rumor que éramos novios y bueno… ella no se preocupó por negarlo y a mi no me creían… Igual, todo eso de ser mi novia fue para no sentirme menos frente a ti y a tu novio. No podía pararme frente a ustedes y decir que había esperado todos esos años a que llegaras para decirte todo lo que sentía por ti… De verdad que me daba vergüenza presentarme solo y enamorado frente a ti cuando tu ya tenías a alguien más en tu corazón…"

Wow… nunca esperé una confesión así por parte de Matt. Nunca lo había oído hablar así, tan de adentro, tan relajado, que realmente me asombró. Estaba hablando con el corazón…

"Matt… Michael y yo nunca fuimos novios."

"¿Cómo?"

Tras pasar la pequeña curva de la derecha, sabía que ya estábamos muy próximos a llegar. Aprovechando nuevamente la luz de un auto que se aproximaba, miré el rostro de Yamato y este estaba casi pálido e inexpresivo. Al parecer, le costó ingresar lo último que había dicho.

"Michael y yo somos muy buenos amigos y aunque él una vez se me declaró, yo lo rechacé diciéndole que mi corazón pertenecía a otro rubio que al parecer no lo sabía… hasta hoy."

Una mirada acompañada de una sonrisa coqueta fue suficiente para hacer que su color normal volviera. Reduciendo un poco la velocidad, me miró de frente y sonrió.

"Mimi ¿me estás diciendo que entre tu y Michael nunca pasó nada?"

"Claro que no. Yo lo aprecio mucho pero nunca pasó nada entre él y yo."

No puedo negar que Michael es buena persona… pero le faltaba la chispa, esa chispa que sólo Yamato tiene.

"¡Maldición!"

"Matt… ¿qué… qué pasa?"

Ese cambio sorpresivo me alertó.

"¡Me siento como un imbecil!"

"Pero… ¿por qué?"

"Por confiar en ella"

"¿En quién?... ¿En Sora?"

"Mimi… Princesa… ella me dijo que eras novia de Michael y que además… te ibas comprometer con él…"

No puede ser… ¿Matt y yo estuvimos todos estos años engañados por el veneno enfermizo de Sora? No lo podía creer… Cuando el auto llegó a su total detención a un costado de la reja de la casa, Yamato soltó su cinturón de seguridad y me quedó mirando de frente. Estiré suavemente mi mano y le acaricié la mejilla.

"Matt yo…"

"Princesa… no quiero hablar de Sora ahora…ni de todo el daño que te hice...ni del pasado... olvidemos todo eso aunque sea por hoy y vivamos el presente. Mañana sigamos pensando en eso, ahora no… ahora sólo quiero tenerte aquí conmigo, nada más."

Su dulce sonrisa borró todos mis recuerdos y malos momentos como si nada. "Está bien" le dije y sin pensarlo dos veces, me bajé y corrí hasta su lado del auto, donde ya me esperaba fuera para abrazarme y besarme.

"¿Princesa?"

"¿Mhmm?"

"¿Me amas?"

Que pregunta… él siempre ha sabido la respuesta de eso.

"Si." Contesté mirando como sus azules ojos eran reflejados por la luz de la luna llena.

"¿Con todo tu corazón?"

"Con mi corazón, mi alma, mi espíritu, mi aura y todo lo que tengo…"

Su sonrisa se clavó en mis labios en forma de un tierno beso. Antes de que nos pudiéramos separar, una brillante luz nos alumbró y encandiló. Su primera reacción fue ponerse de espalda a la luz y abrazarme fuertemente para que nada me sucediera. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan protegida.

"¿Quién anda ahí?" preguntó con voz firme tapando con una mano sus ojos para no ver la luz.

"Señorita Tachikawa, haga el favor de entrar por favor. El Señor Ishida y yo tenemos algo muy importante de que hablar en privado."

"Mmm... si" contesté algo dudosa sin querer dejarlo ahí. Antes de separarme de él, lo besé suavemente como si fuera la última oportunidad que tendría para hacerlo...

* * *

"Yamato" 

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Saliste en televisión. Todo Japón sabe que estuviste en la playa con Mimi… ¿Era mucho pedir que fueras si quiera a un motel de mala muerte?"

"…"

"Las chicas adentro están furiosas"

"¿Y?"

"Al momento hay dos que amenazan con irse… si sigue esto así, se unirán más."

"¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer?... ¿Rogarlas para que se queden?"

"No. Todo esto es mucho más fácil de lo que crees, sólo debes elegir-"

"¿Elegir qué?"

"Tus prioridades"

"…"

_"Yamato ¿qué está primero en tu vida? … ¿Tu carrera… o Mimi?"_

* * *

**Bueno, hasta ahí no más llego por hoy xD Fue un día de bastante inspiración... Creo que se puede ver un poco de donde nació todo el problema qeu ellos tenían sin que me haya metido mucho en el tema. Seguramente en el próximo capi se verá lo que realmente sucedió :P **

**Ah si, tengo una anuncio que hacer. Por lo previsto, esta historia ya tiene un final. (Ya pueden hacer sus apuestas... y la que gane, no sé que premio se llevará... ¿quizás el leerlo antes de que lo suba a xD) Hasta el momento, tengo contemplado 5 capítulos más o menos donde puede suceder de todo. Mimi se puede ir, Mimi se puede quedar y con muy poca competencia por lo que inevitablemente el tiempo dentro del reality se reducirá... también puede ser que Matt renuncie y se vaya con Mimi, que Matt deje a Mimi y se case con la finalista, o que simplemente, se aburra y deje todo... exepto a Mimi xD Lo único que les puedo adelantar es que los próximos capítulos vendrán cargados de emoción, y que además, sucederá algo totalmente inesperado para Yamato, y para Mimi :) La que adivine le cuento el final jajajajaja.**

**No olviden dejar sus reviews con comentarios, sugerencias, o retos por mi demora xD**

**En un par de semanas nos volveremos a ver. Hasta entonces.**

**Jâne!**


End file.
